La vengeance dans la peau
by Hibashira
Summary: Sans même nous en rendre compte, nous nous sommes retrouvés plongés dans un monde dont on ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Notre seul but: la vengeance... Yaoi, violence, un peu angst. Assez spécial, en somme.
1. Prologue

**Coucouuu :D**

**Bon, je poste ce prologue maintenant, tout en sachant ( et comme ça je vous prévient :) ) que la suite risque de se faire attendre ^.^ je posterai aussi le chapitre 1 car cette fic est assez spéciale ( j'ai été inspirée par un jeu vidéo - a vous de deviner lequel :P - ainsi que par plusieurs livres et films, donc c'est... bah spécial xD) et que j'attend de voir si elle plaît ou non pour savoir si je continue à développer mes idées ou si je peux laisser tomber T.T J'ai 8 chapitres d'écrits et je suis encore loin de la fin ! Et après le chapitre 1 j'attendrai d'avoir fini ma fic pour tout poster car je reviens régulièrement modifier certaines choses dans les chapitres précédant pour que tout s'arrange comme je veux, et je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ai des incohérences, ça me semble évident xD**

**- Les persos ne sont point à moi ( et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça xD )**

**- Il y aura des couples YAOI ! Homophobes, dégagez ! xD Même si ce ne sera pas l'intrigue principale, ils seront bien présents :3**

**- Rating M pour la violence, le sang qui coule forcément à flot et le citron :P**

**- C'est certes court, mais ça plonge directement dans la principale idée de l'histoire, donc je n'ai pas songé à écrire plus ^.^**

* * *

_Manoir d'un homme politique, 3h16 du matin._

- Non, non, je vous jure que je vous dirai tout ce que je sais ! Par pitié ne faites pas ça ! supplia un homme plaqué à terre.

- Qui a donné l'ordre de faire exécuter mon père, répéta d'une voix grave l'intrus en appuyant un peu plus la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge du pauvre homme.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je vous jure !

- Alors tu ne me sers plus à rien.

L'intrus donna une pression beaucoup plus forte sur sa lame, qui transperça la gorge de l'homme.

- Sale con.

- Ace ! Traite un peu mieux tes victimes, s'il te plaît ! Leurs pêchés ne doivent pas les poursuivre encore après leur mort.

- Rien a foutre, qu'il crève en enfer !

- Ace ! Ton père n'accepterait pas que tu les traites ainsi !

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, l'argument avait très bien fonctionné. Il se rabaissa alors et ferma du bout des doigts les yeux de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre. Ceci fait il se redressa et suivi le chef. Ils sortirent du manoir sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, tous les journaux nationaux avaient fait de ce meurtre mystérieux leur une...

* * *

**Vos impressions ? :D**

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre 1 :)**


	2. Rencontres

**Heyy :) **

**Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 1 :D **

**- Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :P**

**- Mêmes mises en gardes que pour le prologue **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Appartement de Portgas D Ace, 9h10 du matin._

Le réveil du jeune homme le réveilla en sursaut, il était très fatigué, ses missions le faisaient toujours se coucher très tard, encore fallait-il qu'il n'aille pas _le_ retrouver entre temps, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en bâillant. Une douce odeur de café et de croissant chaud lui monta au nez dès qu'il entra dans le salon, salon qui se trouvait entre sa chambre et la cuisine, cette dernière n'étant séparée de la pièce que par un mur percé d'un grand trou.

- C'est sympa d'avoir fait du café pour ton grand frère, lança-t-il en entrant encore tout groggy, mais de bonne humeur.

- Mais de rien ! répondit en souriant franchement le jeune homme déjà présent dans la pièce.

Celui-ci était le frère cadet de Ace, âgé de 17 ans, Luffy était un très beau jeune homme. Un corps fin mais qui pouvait être d'une redoutable résistance ainsi que d'une incroyable force. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille, les yeux bruns très foncés - mais pas noirs - brillaient d'une certaine naïveté. Une fine mais bien visible cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche se chargeait de lui donner ce charme en plus qu'ont certains hommes, bien que, si on le connaissait un peu, on se rendait vite compte qu'il ne se prenait pas du tout au sérieux et s'amusait encore à faire des pitreries dignes d'un gamin de cinq ans. Mais le jeune homme pouvait aussi faire preuve d'une grande maturité lorsque c'était nécessaire. Sa logique aussi aidait énormément Ace, lui qui était un peu trop fonceur. Mature, il l'avait toujours été, sa stupidité habituelle n'étant qu'un leurre pour tromper les gens. Et naïf, il aurait vraiment aimé le rester.

Tromper les gens, ne jamais leur faire confiance. Une chose que les deux frères avaient été obligés de savoir faire pour survivre, et mener leur vengeance à bien.

- L'assassinat de Morgan fait déjà la une, dit Luffy en mordant dans un croissant.

- Pff, ils savent même pas la jouer discret, les flics. Fait un peu voir c'qu'ils mettent.

- Attend, je vais lire. _Hier soir, vers 3 heures du matin, le 1er ministre et rescapé de guerre qui se présentait comme le Colonel Morgan a été sauvagement assassiné après avoir visiblement été torturé. Les premières constatations de l'enquête confirment qu'ils étaient en effet deux, la victime n'ayant pas été ligotée. Nous ignorons en revanche qui aurait pu vouloir sa mort et pourquoi. Fait très étrange; le système d'alarme n'a, ni été piraté, ni été déconnecté, et ne s'est pas déclenché, ce qui prouve que le meurtrier possède une certaine expérience. Le premier examen du légiste certifie par ailleurs que la mort a été causée par une blessure à l'arme blanche au niveau de la gorge. Le type d'arme n'a, par contre, pas encore été identifié. La police recherche toute personne susceptible d'apporter un témoignage pouvant aider à faire avanc…_

- C'est bon arrête, putain ils me dégoutent à donner autant de détails ! A croire que ça les amuse ! s'énerva Ace.

- Non, c'est juste qu'ils sont persuadés que tu veux que ce soit médiatisé. Tout les psychopathes cherchent une certaine célébrité lorsqu'il commettent leurs crimes à présent, ils pensent que si tu vois qu'ils cherchent à te rendre célèbre, faire connaitre tes actes au monde entier, tu vas les contacter. Cet appel à témoin en est la preuve, personne ne te vois jamais, ils veulent que ce soit toi qui appeles ce numéro, je vais demander à Usopp qu'il pirate la ligne, je te parie qu'ils ont installé un système de repérage par satellite dessus.

- Baaah, c'est pas la peine, laisse. Ça nous servirait à rien de le savoir.

- De toute manière, ils font fausse route, on n'a rien à craindre d'eux Ace.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par des coups frappés à leur porte. Luffy se leva et alla ouvrir, ce ne pouvais être qu'un de leur ami, personne d'autre ne savait qu'ils habitaient tout les deux ici.

- Yo, je dérange ?

- Zoro ! s'exclama Luffy en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il lui posa un rapide baiser sur la bouche, ils avaient mieux à faire pour le moment. Le jeune homme comprit le message et re-déposa son amant par terre. Il le suivi jusque dans la cuisine.

- Salut, lança Zoro en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Salut, répondit un peu trop sèchement Ace.

- Il est un peu énervé à cause des flics, expliqua rapidement Luffy. Ils pensent qu'il est un psychopathe et ils parlent de sa dernière victime partout.

- Un psychopathe, ben voyons ! Notre cause est bien plus noble que de satisfaire des pulsions meurtrières ! Bande de connards ! J'vais aller leur apprendre la vie moi ! s'énerva Zoro.

- Calme toi un peu, tu veux. Ça ne servirait à rien pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas encore assez puissant. Il nous faut plus d'expérience, plus d'entraînement, nous avons commencé tout cela réellement il y a trois mois seulement, n'oublie pas. Même si nos ancêtres ont été eux aussi des assassins avant nous, nous n'avons pas leur sagesse et leur intelligence, du moins pas encore, s'interposa Ace.

Le jeune homme était le plus vieux de leur "bande". Agé de 21 ans, les cheveux noirs mi long et jamais coiffés, comme son frère. Les yeux d'un noir impénétrable. Il était ce que l'on appelle "bien bâti": les épaules carrées, un dos musclé et magnifiquement dessiné, tout comme son torse, ses jambes musclées témoignaient des longues heures passées à courir et à grimper aux arbres dans le village de leur enfance.

Zoro avait, quand à lui, 19 ans. Il avait été obligé d'endurcir son caractère très jeune, ses cheveux vert ayant été autrefois la cible de beaucoup de moqueries. Un regard froid, un corps musclé et bronzé par les heures d'entraînement en plein soleil, aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quelle petit gamin qui s'amusait à comme il disait "foutre le bordel" en ville une fois la nuit venue. Mais c'était un garçon discret qui agissait toujours dans l'ombre. Ace l'appréciait énormément. D'une part parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et d'autre part car Zoro avait su, lorsque Luffy avait appris la mort de leur père, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau, à affronter la vérité en face et se reconstruire une vie. Ils étaient vite devenu de très bon amis, pour ensuite devenir amants. Leur couple ne dérangeait pas du tout Ace, qui était lui même gay, mais il n'avait jamais su se poser. Célibataire endurci, son passe temps favori - avant le meurtre de leur père - était d'aller dans les boîtes de nuit draguer le premier hétéro qu'il trouvait à son goût. Et il n'était jamais rentré bredouille, au grand désespoir de Luffy, qui souhaitait qu'un jour un de ces mecs lui résiste, cela aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux, pensait-il.

Mais maintenant, tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Lorsqu'on avait remis aux deux frères le testament de leur père, dont celui-ci avait ordonné que seul ses fils le lisent, et ce précisément deux jours après sa mort. Ceux-ci avaient appris qu'ils étaient les descendants d'une ancienne confrérie, qui avait été la seule à s'opposer aux Templiers qui à l'époque avaient une très grande influence dans toutes les décisions politiques et religieuses. Les deux frères avaient appris, à la lecture de ce testament, qu'ils étaient les descendants des Assassins… Pour faire face à cette nouvelle qui allait changé leur vie à jamais. Il leur avait donné l'adresse d'un de leur oncle, dont ils n'était même pas au courant de son existence.

OoOoOoOoO

_Manoir de Monkey D Dragon, huit mois et demi plus tôt._

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre père les garçons, commença-t-il.

- C'est bon, on ne peut pas le faire revenir, de toute manière, le coupa Ace un peu agressivement. Nous ne somme pas là pour lire la pitié dans tes yeux, nous ne te connaissons même pas !

- Si votre père ne vous a jamais parlé de moi auparavant, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Explique.

- Je suis moi aussi un Assassin, mais en tant qu'un des membre les plus influent, et votre père avait peur que je ne vous dévoile trop de choses avant le moment venu, ou que vous soyez trop curieux, dans les deux cas cela aurait eu des effets dramatiques pour vous.

- C'est à dire ? insista Luffy.

- Venez.

Il les emmena dans un des nombreux salons de la villa, il se dirigea directement vers un grand tableau qui ornait la moitié du mur adjacent à celui de la cheminée. Il le déplaça légèrement vers la gauche et dévoila un clavier, il tapa rapidement un code et le mur coulissa sur lui-même. Une ouverture donnait à présent sur des escaliers en marbre qui semblaient mener aux sous-sols.

- Vous comprendrez par vous même, fit-il en s'engageant dans les escaliers. Les deux frères le suivirent, curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir une fois en bas.

- Non de Dieu, souffla Ace en entrant dans ce qui semblait être une crypte.

Luffy ne dit rien, le souffle coupé.

En effet, devant eux, se trouvait quinze tombeaux. En s'approchant un peu, Ace remarqua que celui tout à droite était vide, et aucun ornement ne s'y trouvait. Contrairement aux autres qui avaient chacun le corps des défunts sculpté dans la pierre tombale qui recouvrait leur cercueil.

- Le dernier est pour ton père, répondit Dragon à la question silencieuse de Ace, qui n'avait pas quitté le dernier tombeau des yeux.

- Ce sont nos ancêtres ? demanda Luffy.

- Oui, depuis Ezio Auditore da Firenze, en passant par Gold Roger, votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père.

- Mais, le premier a un nom italien !

- Lorsque la loi a autorisé le changement de nom, les Assassins ont tous changé les leurs, pour que la confrérie perdure à travers les générations sans qu'il y ai le moindre soupçon sur leur existence.

- Pas con, commenta Ace.

- Comme si tes ancêtres l'étaient ! s'énerva un peu Dragon.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes, le plus vieux souhaitait laisser aux deux autres le temps de découvrir les lieux. Il posa son regard sur Luffy, il ressentait quelque chose de particulier en sa présence, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer, comme si il avait un poids plus que considérable sur les épaules. Bizarrement, Ace ne semblait nullement dérangé par cette aura limite écrasante, _A croire qu'il ont la même force d'esprit_, pensa Dragon.

- Pendant un temps, les Assassins et les Francs-Maçons furent pour ainsi dire "frères", les Assassins rendaient beaucoup de services aux Maçons qui, en échange à la place d'argent, leur avaient proposé de leur faire partager leur intelligence et leur ouverture d'esprit. Ce qui a permis à nos ancêtres d'apprendre énormément de choses sur le monde qui les entourait, comme la force de l'esprit, la "volonté d'âme" que certains possédaient était si forte qu'ils ont pu "apprendre" à l'exploiter, ils ont également pris conscience de leurs capacités enfouies au tréfonds d'eux-même. Les Francs-Maçons, à l'époque des faits, avaient à leur tête le célèbre Leonardo Da Vinci, qui n'était ni plus ni moins l'amant caché d'Ezio.

- Et à quoi cela nous amène ? demanda Ace, qui semblait assez perplexe quand à la petite leçon d'histoire de son oncle (qu'il considérait un peu inutile, lui qui détestait l'histoire lorsqu'il était au lycée.)

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer cela dans le salon, ce peut être un peu difficile à comprendre, à première vue, mais vous devez le savoir pour pouvoir avancer.

Une fois dans le salon, Luffy avait demandé quelque chose qui avait beaucoup surpris Dragon.

- Mon oncle, j'aimerais, avant que vous ne commenciez à nous raconter votre histoire, inviter quelqu'un à venir, lui aussi aura besoin de savoir d'où il vient.

Ace comprit immédiatement que son frère voulais parler de Zoro. _Quel con j'ai été, j'aurais dû lui dire de venir avec nous_, _ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps_, songea le jeune homme.

- Es-tu certain qu'il fait partie des nôtres ? se méfia un peu Dragon.

- Vous le comprendrez par vous même.

A ces mots, il sortit et passa un coup de téléphone, cinq minutes plus tard, Zoro était déjà là.

- Tu nous avais suivis ou quoi ? s'étonna Ace.

- Ouai, sauf que c'est Luffy qui m'a dit de le faire, je me suis arrêté deux rues avant, histoire de pas me faire griller.

- Pffff, et tu t'es pas perdu en chemin ? s'exclama Ace.

- Bah en fait j'suis allé l'attendre au bout du chemin, avant c'était facile, y avait qu'à aller tout droit, dit Luffy sous le regard soudain très meurtrier de Zoro.

- T'aurais pas pu te taire ? Baka !

- Hahahahaha ! Luffy est allé attendre bébé Zoro à la barrière pour pas qu'il se perde ! rigola franchement Ace.

S'entama alors une bagarre - qui n'y ressemblait pas vraiment, un étant tellement mort de rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à répliquer - entre Luffy et Zoro sous le regard atterré de Dragon et Ace qui lui n'arrivait pas à se ravoir tellement il riait.

_Sur quelle bande de crétin j'suis tombé moi ? _songea Dragon, les yeux ronds.

- Hem hem, fit soudain une voix.

Zoro et Luffy suspendirent soudain leurs gestes et Ace repris son sérieux en une fraction de seconde. Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards, mis à part Dragon, en direction du lieu d'où provenait la voix. Un homme, semblait-il, venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Son corps était "séparé" en deux avec de la couleur, tout le coté droit était orange, tandis que le gauche était blanc. Il portait des lunettes de soleil quand à elles mauves. Il était assez… spécial, à première vue.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Oui, Inazuma, approche, je voudrais te présenter de nouvelles recrues, répondit Dragon toujours sans se retourner.

- Hé, d'où il sort lui ? D'un bal costumé ? lança Luffy innocemment.

- Luffy, soit un peu sérieux, c'est pas le moment ! s'énerva Ace.

- C'est pas grave, je me doutait bien que son sérieux ne durerait qu'un temps, votre père m'avait prévenu que vous étiez de sacrés numéros, parfois, le rassura dans un sourire Dragon avant d'élever la voix, attirant toute l'attention.

- Inazuma est un de mes meilleurs hommes. Et c'est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, il en sait presque autant que moi sur les Assassins et leur histoire. Je lui fait confiance pour vous initier et vous apprendre les bases de nos techniques.

- Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui s'en charge ? le coupa Luffy, perplexe.

- Je suis à la tête de la confrérie, mais je ne suis plus un Assassin, tandis qu'Inazuma, lui, exerce toujours et c'est souvent lui qui se charge des nouveaux venu.

- C'est un peu dégradant je trouve, commenta Ace. Etre un des plus confirmés et se charger des nouvelles recrues, ça m'énerverais.

- Je ne m'occupe que des cas "qui en valent la peine", ceux qui ont des pouvoirs enfouis en eux et qui doivent encore apprendre à les exploiter, peu de personnes ont ce privilège et dans votre cas, avant même d'entrer dans le château, je sentais déjà votre aura. Si le Maître me confie cette mission, je considérerais cela comme un grand honneur. L'homme parlait d'une voix douce mais quelque chose dans le ton ne laissait aucun doute sur la puissance de l'Assassin. Zoro fut le premier à réagir, les deux autres étant toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se dire.

- Roronoa Zoro, 19 ans, manieur de sabre, lâcha-t-il d'une traite avant de se lever et d'aller serrer la main d'Inazuma.

- Manieur de sabre ?

- J'en utilise trois, à vrai-dire. J'ai toujours eu ce… ce don pour ressentir les états d'esprit de ces lames, commença-t-il, un peu gêné d'avoir à raconter un bout de son passé. Un jour, je suis entré dans une armurerie et j'en ai trouver un, j'y venais à la base pour y acheter un flingue. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement ressentis comme… comme une malédiction peser au dessus de lui et je me suis sentis attiré par lui comme un aimant. Je l'ai acheté trois fois rien, le vendeur semblait très heureux de s'en débarrasser . Une fois rentré chez moi, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet et j'ai appris il s'agissait d'un des plus rare sabre au monde, d'une valeur inestimable, paraît-il. Mais celui-ci était le seul à être considéré comme maudit et il était censé avoir été détruit il y a 127 ans jour pour jour au moment où je l'ai acheté.

- Intéressant, vous avez eu raison de me le présenter, Luffy, Ace, dit Dragon.

Inazuma, quand à lui, restait silencieux, fixant Zoro dans les yeux, comme cherchant a sonder son esprit, le jeune homme soutenait son regard et n'avait pas l'air embarrassé par ces yeux, que l'on devinait perçant derrière les verres teintés, posés sur lui.

- Tu as un tempérament de feu, tu es très puissant, Rorona. Je sens que tu es assez réfléchi et discret, aussi. Mais ta puissance n'est pas encore bien acquise. Non, tu n'en a pas encore pleinement conscience, en fait. Mais tu ne permettrais à personne de malveillant toucher à un seul cheveu des êtres qui te sont chers, quitte à y laisser ta vie pour qu'ils aient la leur sauve. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très lointaine, très monocorde, comme si il s'écoutait parler.

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Zoro, un peu surpris tout de même pas tant de précision dans les dires de cet homme qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes.

Ce fut ensuite Ace qui se leva et pris la parole;

- Portgas D. Ace, 21 ans, barman.

- Barman ?

- Oui, je travaille le soir dans un bar non loin de chez moi appelé le Logue Town depuis deux ans. J'en avais marre de devoir dépendre de mon père alors c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à l'époque qui pouvait s'accorder avec mes horaires à la fac. J'ai continué d'y travailler même après avoir abandonné mes études.

- Qu'étudiais-tu ?

- Le journalisme, mais les profs n'appréciaient pas vraiment mes méthodes lors des stages et je ne voulais certainement pas en changer. J'ai un peu bossé en free-lance sur des missions qu'on me confiait, on me demandait d'enquêter sur telle ou telle personne, mais je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un détective.

- Je vois. _Inazuma recommença alors le même petit manège qu'avec Zoro quelques minutes auparavant._ Tu aime fouiner, chercher des informations, trouver et mettre au jour des secrets inavouables, quelle que soit la personne sur laquelle tu enquête, c'est certain. Tu es très réfléchi, mais en même temps tu ne recule pas face au danger, quel qu'il soit, si tu a une mission qui t'es confiée tu feras tout pour la mener à bien. Tu es très minutieux et tu as un certain don pour cerner les informations fiables de celle qui sont totalement erronées, ce qui fait que tu es très rapide dans tes investigations. C'est pour cela que tu as été assez sollicité alors que tu n'étais qu'un novice à ce moment là. Juste un question: Pourquoi avoir arrêter ? Tu aimais ce que tu faisais et ça devait être plus "divertissant" que de regarder des mecs se souler à longueur de temps.

Le regard de Ace se voila imperceptiblement et il arrêta de regarder Inazuma dans les yeux.

- Je …

- Non, ne dis rien. C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir maintenant, le coupa immédiatement l'Assassin.

Ace replanta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme et lui adressa un léger sourire, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ce sujet.

Luffy (qui semblait tout à coup un peu nerveux) allait se lever pour se prêter à ce "petit jeu" à son tour mais Inazuma l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Il y a beaucoup plus de choses à dire sur toi, certaines que toi aussi tu dois me dire et je sais que c'est le genre de chose dont on a honte, pour une quelconque raison. Je préfèrerais te revoir un autre jour, tu ne me semble pas encore prêt à les faire connaître aux autres, tu as déjà du mal à ne pas en faire de cauchemar…

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, Dragon était assez perplexe, il savait que son nakama disait vrai, mais il avait tout de même du mal à croire que Luffy portait un si lourd fardeau. Zoro, savait que quelque chose hantait Luffy au point que certaines nuits il en fasse des cauchemars qui le tenait éveillé jusqu'au matin, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu lui en faire part et lui n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, respectant son silence. Quand à Ace, les démons de son frère étaient aussi les siens...

Le silence, qui commençait à devenir vraiment pesant, fut troublé par des coups donnés à la porte.

- Entrez ! lança Dragon.

Une servante aux long cheveux… roses passa la tête dans l'embrasure:

- Le dînner est servit, Monsieur. J'ai supposé que vos invités resteraient pour se restaurer ce soir. Si ils souhaitent coucher ici cette nuit, je peux préparer les chambres que vous désirez leur attribuer, annonça-t-elle avant d'ouvrir entièrement la porte. Dragon interrogea les quatre autres du regard, Ace fit signe que oui.

- Bien, les appartements dans l'ancienne grange sont-ils en état ?

- Ils ont entièrement été renettoyés il y a trois jours. Mais je peux envoyer Hina et Nami les préparer pour les acceuilir, d'ici deux heures tout sera prêt, Monsieur.

- Parfait, merci Perona.

- A votre service, Monsieur.

La servante fit une courbette avant de sortir de la pièce, bientôt imitée par Dragon et ses invités.

Le maître des lieux les firent entrer dans ce qui semblait-être la salle principale de la demeure. En effet, ils venaient de pénétrer dans une grande salle à manger. Au milieu trônait une longue table en bois qui pouvait aceuillir jusqu'à quinze convives. Seul la moitié du meuble avait été dressé, des plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres y avaient été disposés. Ace et Luffy se jetèrent dessus dès qu'ils les aperçurent, engloutissant en une fraction de seconde une bonne partie de la viande qui avait été sans nul doute soigneusement préparée.

Zoro resta un moment debout à contempler la pièce. Des tapis anciens recouvraient les vieux pavés en marbre noir sans doute aussi vieux que le manoir lui-même. _Château serait plus approprié_, songea-t-il amusé par tant d'espace - inutile, selon lui. Les murs était tous, quand il n'y avait pas de porte, recouverts de toiles en tout genre. Une seule toile devait sans doute représenter au moins le salaire d'une vie, et en plus, selon Zoro, aucune d'elles n'avaient quelque chose d'attirant; mais en même temps il n'était pas vraiment connaisseur, ces choses là n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Le plafond haut et en forme d'ogive finissait de donner cette impression de "trop d'espace".

Il fut interrompu dans ses observations par un cri de rage de Luffy. Celui-ci était en train de sauter en direction de son frère - ou plutôt en direction de l'énorme gigot que celui-ci s'apprêtait à engloutir - mais Ace se pencha vers la gauche et Luffy se ramassa le haut dossier de la chaise. Le choc fut tellement violent que le jeune homme continua sa route et emporta son frère avec lui dans un cassage de figure en bonne et due forme.

- LUFFY ! J'VAIS T'ÉCLATER ! ENCORE UN PEU J'AVALAIS DE TRAVERS ! FRÈRE INDIGNE !

- NON MAIS C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS T'ENGUEULER ! TU M'AS PIQUER MON GIGOT ! SALE VOLEUR C'EST MOI QUI L'AVAIS VU EN PREMIER !

- MÊME PAS VRAI D'ABORD !

- GRRRRRRRRR !

S'ensuivi alors une bagarre digne des plus grands combats de catch. Tandis que Dragon riait à s'en déchirer les entrailles, Inazuma les fixaient d'un air impassible et Zoro, qui en profitait pour manger un peu avant que les deux - non les trois, Dragon était pareil si pas pire - ne se rejettent sur ce qu'il restait pour finir le massacre, les regardait d'un oeil amusé. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il ne les avait pas à ses côtés. Non, c'est simple, il n'aurait pas eu de vie et serait sans doute déjà mort d'une overdose. Il leur devait la vie, à ces deux imbéciles.

Difficile d'imaginer que peu de temps plus tard, ils allaient devenir de redoutables meurtriers…

* * *

**J'avais oublié à quel point il était long ce chapitre o_O Et aussi à quel point je suis vache sur la fin xD **

**Review ? Histoire de savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer ^.^**

**A la prochaine ! :D**


	3. Imprévus ?

**Heyy :D **

**Comme j'avance bien dans l'histoire, voilà le deuxième chap ! ^.^ **

**Attention au citronage ! **

**Les persos ne sont point à moi, heureusement XD **

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

_Appartements dans l'ancienne grange, 1h37 du matin._

La soirée finie, les trois jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres, un peu éméchés après avoir vidé neuf bouteilles de rhum à eux cinq - bien qu'Inazuma était resté relativement raisonnable -, Ace et Luffy s'accrochaient misérablement à Zoro et racontaient… tout et n'importe quoi. Le seul encore à peu près sobre s'amusait à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se disait entre les deux frères, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se perdre. Il avait refusé qu'une domestique lui serve de guide. Par fierté, sans doute.

Par une quelconque force divine, il arriva à bon port en une seule tentative et entra dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule qui donnait quand à lui sur une cuisine / salon. Il lâcha les deux ivrognes qui ne prirent même pas la peine d'essayer de tenir sur leurs jambes et se laissèrent magnifiquement choir au sol comme des loques. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Luffy pour commencer à ronfler. Ace entama un semblant de tentative de remise en équilibre mais abandonna en imaginant l'effort qu'il aurait à faire pour arriver à se déplacer et à trouver une chambre ( déjà que de se mettre à genoux avait révélé du miracle ) il entraperçu un grand canapé non loin et s'y traîna comme il le pouvait, une fois l'objectif atteint il ne chercha pas à résister au bras de Morphée qui donnaient l'impression d'être si acceuillant.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro avait fait un rapide tour des lieux, la cuisine, qui se trouvait sur la droite lorsqu'on venait du vestibule, n'était séparée du salon que par un comptoir. Le coin salon, quand à lui sur la gauche, comportait une télévision à écran plat sur le mur et une table basse entourée d'un canapé et de plusieurs poufs finissait de décorer la pièce. En face se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur un couloir qui menait quand à lui à la salle de bain et aux chambres. Deux pièces se trouvaient de chaque côté, à gauche, les deux premières chambres. Chacune était aménagée pour acceuilir une seul personne, bien qu'elles étaient assez spacieuse. La troisième, qui était reliée à la salle de bain, était meublée d'un grand lit deux personne et de grandes armoires, le mur opposé face à a porte était remplacé par une grande porte-fenêtre qui se chargeait de donner cet aspect aéré à la pièce. La salle de bain était tout aussi grande que la chambre, si pas plus, il y avait une douche en coin - normale -, un W.C - normal - et une baignoire en coin - un peu moins normale -, deux lavabos étaient dominé par un grand miroir qui occupait tout la longueur du mur. Zoro s'aperçut qu'il y avait une télévision intégrée dans le miroir en question; chose vraiment pas normale, selon lui.

_Pourquoi aménager quelque chose d'aussi moderne et coûteux si ce n'est pas pour que quelqu'un y habite constamment ? _pensa le jeune homme. Mais il renonça très vite à trouver une logique à cette heure-ci. Il retourna dans la cuisine et trouva Luffy exactement au même endroit que où il l'avait laissé tomber. A son grand soulagement, Ace s'était tiré jusqu'au canapé, Zoro jugea qu'il pouvait passer la nuit là ( un canapé, c'est très confortable, de toute manière ) puis il avait pas envie d'avoir à le taper au lit comme un gosse. Il pris Luffy dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre à côté de la salle de bain; il n'allait quand même pas laisser dormir son amant seul, tout de même !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, toujours avec Luffy dans les bras et sentit tout à coup un immense désespoir le gagner. Il fallait encore se déshabiller et tirer les couvertures ! Il regarda sa montre: 1h49… Pfffffffffffff. Dans un élan de courage, il retira ses vêtements, ainsi que ceux de son amant - il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit -, trouva une place pour ne pas que le chapeau de paille de son amant soit en danger, tira rapidement les couettes et s'y glissa. Aussitôt, il senti Luffy chercher à se lover dans ses bras, qu'il referma avec plaisir sur le corps du jeune homme.

_Salon principal de chez Monkey D Dragon, 7h53 le lendemain._

Inazuma, qui n'avait pas voulu rester loger, venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le salon de son Maître par la fenêtre déjà ouverte. Celui-ci avait fait préparer du café et en buvait déjà une tasse. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attendre ses invités; mais ce n'était pas tellement par manque de respect. Inazuma ne s'en formalisa donc pas et s'installa dans le fauteuil auquel il avait l'habitude d'aller. Dragon lui proposa un café qu'il refusa. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Dragon se tourna alors vers Inazuma:

- Qu'en pense-tu ? dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ils sont fort…

- Mais…

- Le plus jeune… Luffy, il est plus fort que les autres mais son frère veut le protéger.

- Je l'ai senti aussi. Cela pourrait leur porter préjudice s'ils travaillaient ensembles. Si Ace voulait combattre un ennemi trop fort pour lui alors que Luffy est tout à fait capable de se mesurer à lui, cela nous ferait une perte regrettable.

- Puis il y a leur secret aussi, dit Inazuma sur un ton un peu intrigué.

- Le vert a l'air de le connaître.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais cela a traumatisé Luffy et Ace se sent responsable, j'ai bien l'intention d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Tu es d'accord de t'en occuper alors ?

Dragon demandait toujours l'avis de Inazuma lorsqu'il voulait lui confier une nouvelle recrue, l'Assassin savait mieux que son Maître sentir la réelle puissance des jeunes. Au début, Dragon avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais Inazuma avait su rester patient et lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ce genre de choses. Depuis il attendait toujours son impression avant de prendre une décision.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de s'occuper de leur formation séparément.

- D'accord, je vais prendre Ace, je crois qu'il a énormément de potentiel, mais il lui faut quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de caractère.

- Je suis entièrement de votre avis, Maître. Quand à moi, je vais prendre celui au chapeau de paille avec moi et vais demander à Mihawk s'il n'a pas de mission en cours pour le charger de celle-ci.

- Deux manieurs de sabres ne peuvent que bien s'entendre, sourit Dragon.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur leur prochain rendez-vous et l'Assassin reparti aussi discrètement que lorsqu'il était venu.

_Chambre de Luffy et Zoro, 10h14._

Luffy se réveilla doucement et s'aperçu qu'il était seul, il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il fut rassuré de voir les vêtements de Zoro à côté des siens et prit alors son temps pour se lever, un mal de crâne terrible accentué par la lumière matinale qui passait à travers la porte vitrée vint lui marteler le cerveau dès qu'il tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes. Il parvint quand même à se lever et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la porte où une plaque gravée indiquait "Salle de Bain" et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage une fois au lavabo. Il se regarda dans la glace;

- Mon Dieu quelle tête de déterré j'ai ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut.

C'est vrai que le tableau n'était pas spécialement beau à voir; des cernes profondes sous les yeux, les cheveux sales et en batailles, le teint cireux. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus sortit de chez lui depuis des mois. Il se décida tout de même à aller retrouver son amant qui était sans doute dans la cuisine.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, une douce odeur lui monta au nez. Oubliant son mal de tête, il se précipita dans la pièce principale en criant un "Meshiiiiiiiii!" brisant le calme apparent des lieux. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin ( selon lui ) à destination, il découvrit Zoro en train de préparer du café, et Ace en train de… râler.

- Tiens Ace, toi aussi t'as mal la tête ? questionna le jeune homme, bien que la réponse était évidente.

- A ton avis ? Aho !

- Bouuuuuuuh c'est bon hein ! fit-il, faisant son air de petit chien rejeté du groupe.

Laissant son frère dans son coin, il alla dire bonjour à son amant, le seul qui semblait bien luné. Il l'enlaça par derrière, le jeune homme n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se retourner en l'entendant arriver, et lui déposa un baiser sur son omoplate. Zoro se retourna alors et le pris tendrement dans ses bras, sans rien dire, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son noiraud. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, appréciant le contact, puis le plus grand mis fin au doux échange.

- Bien dormis ?

- J'ai mal la tête.

- Normal avec tout ce que vous avez bu hier ! s'exclama doucement Zoro.

Luffy en réponse lui fit sa tête de boudeur, ce qui attendrit - chose rare - Zoro qui lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. On sentait la douceur dans ses gestes; lui, le grand tas de muscles si viril et au si mauvais caractère parfois, se montrait tout autre dès qu'il était avec Luffy. Il était doux, attentionné, amusant - ce qui était exceptionnel, quand on connaissait un peu son humour en temps normal. Mais était aussi très protecteur, peut-être trop, mais Luffy ne se sentait jamais vexé outre mesure et appréciait seulement la présence de son amant près de lui.

- Tu veux du café ? demanda Zoro.

- Oui, je veux bien, puis prépare une tasse pour Ace, j'vais aller lui faire sortir ses fesses de ce canapé, moi ! dit-il, déterminé. Et de la détermination, il en fallait pour faire sortir Ace du lit - ou du canapé - lorsqu'il avait un gueule de bois.

Zoro souri et lui tendit deux grandes tasses pleines, Luffy en déposa une sur la table et se dirigea vers le coin salon. Il s'assis au bord du canapé et la proposa à son frère. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard… vitreux mais en même temps noir. En somme, cela signifiait que Luffy était carrément suicidaire de s'aventurer aussi près de Ace. Mais le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et insista légèrement: valait mieux y allez en douceur. Ace se tourna immédiatement sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Luffy resta sans bouger quelques secondes, attendant patiemment une réaction de son aîné, n'en voyant aucune arriver il dût se résoudre à le forcer à se retourner.

- Laisse moi ! J'ai mal la tête ! s'énerva Ace en gesticulant légèrement.

- Oui, je sais, mais faut que tu te lèves ! Puis c'est pas en restant comme ça que ça va passer ! Bouge toi et vas prendre une douche au moins !

- Grmpf, marmona-t-il.

- Heuuuuuu… traduction ?

- Va te faire cuir un oeuf !

- Nan, c'est Zoro qui va en faire, il est plus doué que moi, répliqua Luffy le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Raaaah mais laisse moi !

- Ok, compte pas sur moi pour parler aujourd'hui.

- Bon, ok, ok, j'me lève, dit soudain Ace, vaincu par le ( léger ) chantage de son frère. Il savait que Luffy était sérieux, pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience, et il ne souhaitait pas avoir à passer une journée sans son frère pour converser. Car, ces jours là, c'était plus que déprimant. Puis pour être ensuite en plein dans le collimateur de Zoro parce que Luffy était de mauvaise humeur, c'était pas des plus réjouissant non plus.

Il accepta donc la tasse que Luffy lui tendait et en bu une gorgée, la chaleur du liquide le revigora un peu et il se leva doucement, avec son frère pour l'aider. Ace détestait se faire aider habituellement. Mais par Luffy, c'était tout autre chose. Il en acceptait presque tout, peut-être parce qu'il s'en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, mais finalement, les deux frères avaient pris l'habitude de vivre avec ce poids sur leur épaules et chacun montrait chaque jour à l'autre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Luffy tira Ace directement dans la salle de bain et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, lui fit couler un bain.

- Hééééé ! Je peux le faire tout seul, sais-tu ! Puis avec une douche, j'ai largement assez, protesta Ace.

- Un bain te fera le plus grand bien. Allez déshabilles-toi je vais aller te chercher une aspirine.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà filé hors de la pièce puis revenu même pas deux minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et le médicament. Ace, lui, était resté debout comme un con au milieu de la pièce, sa gueule de bois toujours bien présente le faisait réagir au ralentit.

- Reeeeennnnh mais Aceuh ! T'es chiant ! râla Luffy, voulant alors commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Vas retrouver ton Zoro ! J'vais le prendre, ce bain !

- Shishishi, merci nii-san ! fit Luffy avant de resortir.

- Meshi, meshi, meshi ! chantonna le jeune homme en s'installant à table.

- On attend ton frère, le coupa Zoro dans son élans.

- Ennnnnh mais Zoro ! J'ai faim !

- Oui, ben on l'attend !

- Maiiiiiiiiieuh !

- Regarde la télé, ça te fera patienter.

Après maintes et maintes réclamations, Luffy se décida enfin à faire ce que Zoro lui disait; il alla s'installer dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Après avoir zappé sur environ… toutes les chaînes il l'éteingni et se coucha de tout son long sur le canapé, cherchant une quelconque attraction au plafond qui serait susceptible de lui faire oublier son estomac vide.

- Zoroooooooooo ! J'ai…

- On attend Ace ! le devança-t-il.

- Rah mais c'est que tu es chiant tu sais ! Je vais te dire moi ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas vouloir me nourrir ! Moi, un adolescent en plein croissance ! Puis j'ai même l'impression que tu peux aller en prison pour ça ! Je pourrais très bien aller trouver la SP…

Luffy fut coupé dans sa tirade par les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Zoro s'était approché discrètement par derrière et, de ce fait, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

D'abord surpris, Luffy se laissa vite aller en sentant Zoro lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure. Comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui, il déserra sa mâchoire et laissa la langue de son amant pénétrer dans sa bouche pour aller jouer avec la sienne. Le baiser, doux au début, devint de plus en plus passionné et Zoro vint se mettre à califourchon sur Luffy toujours sans rompre leur échange.

Le vert commença alors à bouger un peu son bassin contre celui de son jeune amour, attisant encore plus le désir déjà bien présent chez le jeune homme. Il laissa ses mains glisser sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa musculature fine mais bien dessinée, titillant au passage ses points plus ou moins sensibles, arrachant de légers gémissements à Luffy qui commençais déjà à perdre pieds.

Zoro continuait ses caresses en descendant de plus en plus bas, touchant du bout des doigts la peau au niveau de l'appendice, faisant gémir encore plus le jeune homme, qui adorait qu'il le caresse à cet endroit. Le plus vieux mis fin au baiser - l'air commençant à lui manquer - et partit explorer le cou du plus jeune, traçant des sillons brûlants de sa langue. Il se mis à mordiller doucement la peau et, profitant que Luffy avait son attention attirée par le traitement que son cou subissait, pour défaire son pantalon et glisser directement sa main dans le boxer et prendre son sexe en main, faisant sursauter et gémir son amant.

- Aahhh… Zoro…

- Mmmmh ?

- J'en… peux plus… dé… dépêche-toi… gémit Luffy, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, très cher, répondit Zoro en joignant le geste à la parole, il lâcha son membre et lui retira vivement son pantalon et son boxer. Il baissa ensuite son visage vers le bas ventre de Luffy. Celui-ci le regardait faire, les yeux mis clos, et jeta la tête en arrière dès que Zoro pris entièrement son sexe en bouche et débuta ses vas et vient réguliers, glissant sa langue au même rythme, faisant affluer encore plus le sang.

Le plus jeune avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de crier, l'autre s'en aperçu et fit glisser légèrement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Luffy les pris directement en bouche et suça avec délectation. Les considérant suffisamment humides, Zoro lui retira sa main et en glissa directement deux dans son anus, qu'il trouvait plus facilement "détendable" que pour les autres, comme si il était élastique à cet endroit. Il prépara du mieux qu'il pu -tout en continuant sa fellation- son amant pour ce qui allait suivre, mais, son entre-jambe se faisant très douloureuse, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir pour ne pas aller plus vite, beaucoup plus vite.

Luffy dû en prendre conscience car il l'obligea à remonter la tête et à l'embrasser. Zoro baissa -sur ce temps- suffisamment son pantalon, attrapa un coussin qui traînait par chance juste à portée de main pour le glisser dans le dos de son amant afin de rendre l'acte plus confortable pour le plus jeune, et lui plia la jambe droite. Il le pénétra ensuite aussi délicatement que son désir le lui permettait et s'immobilisa. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Luffy s'habitue à sa présence puis entama de langoureux mouvements de bassin. Titillant à peine la tâche si plaisante de son jeune amant, qui tentait quand à lui de s'empaler un peu plus sur le sexe de Zoro.

Le plus vieux décida de mettre fin au supplice du plus jeune et changea l'angle de pénétration et percuta cette fois-ci de plein fouet sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri qui aurait pu réveiller tout le village s'il n'était pas en train de l'embrasser. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus saccadés, de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus pressants. Les emmenant tout les deux au septième ciel. Le plus jeune, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se taire, mordit la lèvre supérieure du plus vieux à sang, mélangeant le liquide nacré à leur salive.

Luffy se cambra soudain et se libéra entre leur ventres, Zoro ne tarda pas à le suivre et éjacula en lui. Il se retira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Luffy passa son bras gauche autour de son cou et le serra un peu plus contre lui, on ne peu plus heureux.

- Tu t'imagine même pas comme je t'aime… murmura doucement le plus jeune.

- Et moi donc ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, tu sais ?

A ces mots, Luffy sourit et serra encore un peu plus Zoro contre lui. Il sentait bien à quel point pendant leurs rapports il était attentionné, vigilant, faisant passer son propre plaisir après le sien, cherchant constamment comment lui faire encore plus perdre la tête. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient Luffy encore plus fou amoureux de cet homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, puis Luffy se leva pour aller chercher son frère, cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à manger. Zoro, quand à lui, retourna à la cuisine faire cuire les oeufs.

Luffy allait ouvrir la porte mais Ace, qui faisait exactement la même chose, fut plus rapide que lui ce qui eu pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme qui termina la tronche par terre; Ace, qui avait prévu le coup, s'était écarté juste à temps pour ne pas entrer en collision avec son frère. Il ria en voyant sa tête, véritablement sonné, preuve qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

- Pfffff, tu me déçois, tes réflexes sont fameusements en baisse, mon pauvre Luffy, se moqua Ace.

- J'vais t'en donner, moi, des mauvais réflexes ! démarra au quart de tour le jeune homme en se relevant comme un ressort.

S'ensuivi un espèce de combat où Luffy fini en sac à patate sur l'épaule de son frère, et se débattant comme un fou pour tenter de se libérer.

- AAAAHHHHRRRRGGGG ! Lâche moiiiiiiii ! Baaaaaaka ! J'vais te faire la peau, tu vas voir !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'attend de voir ça, très cher, se moqua Ace.

- Ouai, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, tu vas voir, moi j'te l'dit !

- Oula, je rêve ou tu viens de faire fonctionner le peu de neurones qui sont en activité pour me sortir une expression pareille ?

- LA FERME !

Luffy se débâti encore plus pour se libérer de la prise de son frère. Sur ce temps, Ace s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et venait tout juste d'arriver. Zoro soupira en les voyant.

- Vous êtes pas censés avoir des gueules de bois, vous deux ?

- Pour ma part, tout va bien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous parles à tout les deux, fit Ace avec un petit sourire prouvant sa graaaande lucidité.

- LÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂCHEEEEEEE MOOOIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla soudain Luffy beaucoup plus fort que les autres fois. Ce qui fit sursauter Ace qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère soit aussi déchaîné.

Celui-ci profita de ce moment de surprise pour se jeter en avant et se fracasser la tête par terre (une fois de plus) mais il ne sembla nullement sonné et se releva aussi vite pour se jeter à nouveau sur son frère -il s'était entre-temps retourné- et lui flanquer un coup de boule magistral qui assomma Ace et le fit chanceler.

- Voilà, bien fait ! lança hargneusement Luffy avant de faire demi tour, d'attraper l'assiette de bacon que Zoro venait d'avoir fini de préparer et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour aller se décrasser à son tour. Il claqua la porte si violemment que Zoro en fit des yeux rond, lui qui était pourtant habitué à ces disputes. Il entendit ensuite Ace s'asseoir à table en riant de bon coeur.

- Il y a été fort cette fois-ci, commenta simplement le jeune homme en s'asseyant à son tour après s'être servi des oeufs avec du bacon.

- C'est ça qui est marrant, répondit Ace. Dit tu me sert des oeufs ? Moi aussi j'en veux !

- Sert-toi toi même.

- Héééé ! A Luffy tu vas lui faire ! Pourquoi pas à moi ?

- Parce que t'es pas mon homme.

Ace ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de sourire légèrement.

Luffy, de son côté, laissait les larmes couler librement en relisant encore une fois le sms qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir…

* * *

**Je reconnaîs que le lemon est pas terrible, mais il s'est écrit presque tout seul et je trouve que pour une première c'est pas si mal ! XD Puis j'vais m'améliorer ! ( j'espère -.-' ) **

**Ça commence tout doucement à se mettre en place, l'intrigue et tout ( je crois ), puis j'suis toujours aussi vache sur la fin XD Mais je pense que je vais aussi poster le chap 3, histoire de savoir le pourquoi du sms :P Mais enfait je sais même pas si y a déjà explication dans le chap suivant, faut que je relise :s. Il est pas trop long mais bon, j'sais pas encore ! ^.^ **

**Review ? **

**A la prochaine ! **


	4. Rage et Serment

**Lecteur du jour, bonjour! Lecteur du soir, bonsoir ! **

**Etant donné que je suis d'EXCELLENTE humeur (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood est sortit mdr Et j'lai fini :P) Et que j'ai une de ces inspiration de malaaaaaaade en ce moment, voici un mini chapitre pour vous aider (ou pas u.u) à attendre. Il est court, et en plus c'est le dernier avant début janvier ! J'suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas poster plus tôt, avec les exam puis les fêtes de fin d'année et tout, puis je sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire beaucoup et là j'arrive à un moment où j'arrête pas d'hésiter.. C'est chiaaannnnnnt ! **

**Breeeeeeef ! J'en profite pour rappeler que personne n'est à moi, mais bien à Oda-sama qui continue encore et toujours à nous faire rêver ! ^.^ **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Coin cuisine dans les quartiers provisoires de Luffy, Ace et Zoro, 10h52._

Zoro et Ace étaient en train de manger tranquillement en se chamaillant sur des choses et d'autres lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri de rage venant de la salle de bain. Ils se regardèrent surpris une fraction de seconde puis se précipitèrent dans le couloir menant à la pièce. Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée et découvrirent Luffy en pleurs, jetant tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main par terre, fracassant ses poings sur les murs. Murs qui avaient l'air plus amochés que les poings, mais que ni Ace, ni Zoro ne pris la peine de remarquer. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles dans l'encadrement de la porte, quelques peu déboussolés. Puis ce fut Ace qui réagit le premier en allant prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le calmer, tandis que Zoro, après avoir vérifier de loin que son amant n'avait rien, alla chercher un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs, prévoyant le moment où le jeune homme allait se calmer. Il se sentait étrangement "hors" de cette complicité qui unissait les deux frères dans des moment pareils, mais il ne s'en sentait nullement vexé et attendait que cela passe pour aller réconforter Luffy et lui montrer que, lui aussi, il était là.

Luffy n'arrivait pas à calmer ses sanglots et se serrait contre son frère. Ace sentait une rage folle émaner de lui, mais ne cherchait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi, le laissant se calmer un peu.

Après quelques minutes, les sanglots se calmèrent, et Ace pu enfin questionner Luffy.

- Sha… Shanks, recommença à pleurer le jeune homme.

A l'entente de ce nom, Ace et Zoro, qui était de retour dans la pièce depuis un moment, se figèrent. Shanks était celui qui avait sauvé la vie à Luffy, et celui-ci le considérait comme son mentor. Pour que Luffy pleure à ce point, c'est que la nouvelle n'était vraiment pas bonne, mais alors là carrément catastrophique.

- Explique-moi, Luf… l'incita un peu Ace.

Zoro vint poser un main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, lui montrant qu'il était là.

- C'est… c'est… c'est eux… B… bande de connards… Ils… ils ont…

- Shhhhhhhhhhht… Calme-toi, c'est rien, c'est rien… Ace le berça comme un enfant pour le consoler.

- Ils l'ont attaqué chez lui et… et…

Ace et Zoro attendirent patiemment que le jeune homme trouve la force nécessaire pour leur dire.

- Ils s'est défendu mais ils ont réussi à le blesser… sanglota de nouveau Luffy.

- Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? dit doucement Zoro.

- Non… Il est à l'hôpital.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose, alors pourquoi pleure-tu ainsi ?

- Ils lui ont sectionné le bras gauche et… et… c'est les mêmes qui ont… qui ont… qui ont assassiné papa, Ace ! C'est les même qu'il y a deux ans ! Ils ont tenté de tuer Shanks ! recommença à pleurer Luffy, cette fois il n'essaya plus de se reprendre et se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère. A la fois épuisé et fou de rage.

La dernière phrase glaça le sang de Ace. _Non, c'est pas possible ! _ _Comment ? Mais, Shanks n'a aucun lien avec notre famille ! Ils ne savent pas que c'est lui qui a sauvé Luffy ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui aussi ? _Zoro perçu l'affolement dans les yeux de Ace qui regarda ensuite le jeune homme, comme si il attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose comme "Non, c'est un rêve, tu va te réveiller, tout cela n'est pas réel, Ace." Mais au lieux de cela Zoro lui renvoya un regard triste mais en même temps déterminer. Il sentait qu'il devenait urgent d'arrêter ces salopards en vitesse avant qu'ils ne détruisent entièrement la vie des deux frères.

- On les aura, ne t'en fait pas.

Et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée d'une telle force que les coups se firent entendre jusqu'aux oreilles de Zoro. Le jeune homme se redressa et alla ouvrir, découvrant, non sans surprise, un Dragon à l'air très préoccupé. Celui-ci resta silencieux et Zoro s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Où sont les deux autres ?

- Dans la salle de bain, Luffy a reçu un sms qui lui a appris la nouvelle, apparemment. Mais, comment vous êtes au courant ?

- Ivankov, un des mes frère, vient de m'appeler.

- Il a aussi été prévenu ?

- Lui, non.

Zoro l'interrogea du regard, mais Dragon ne lui répondit pas et alla s'installer dans le salon, attendant que Luffy se calme. Zoro attendit avec lui et s'assit sur le pouf après lui avoir proposer un café, que Dragon refusa. Luffy arriva quelques minutes après avec son frère, les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais il avait arrêté de pleurer. Le jeune homme fut surpris de trouver son oncle -il s'était levé, faisant remarquer sa présence- mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sans doute avait-il compris.

- La situation s'aggrave plus vite que je ne le pensais, commença Dragon après que tout le monde se soit installé à la table dans le coin cuisine.

Les trois autres ne répondirent pas, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Pour faire simple, Shanks est un de mes frère Assassin, et c'est aussi un Franc-Maçon, depuis dix ans. Il se savait menacé, il a le chic pour ressentir ce genre de chose, même si ses agresseurs font tout pour être invisible. Il me l'avait dit et j'ai envoyé trois de mes subalternes pour aller faire le guet et couper court à la menace dès qu'elle se présentait. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, il y a un traître parmi nous, maintenant j'en suis certain, car il n'y a que de cette façon qu'ils ont pu attaquer mes hommes avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, deux d'entre eux se sont fais tuer, puis ils ont tenté d'assassiner Shanks. Mais c'est un Maître Assassin et il ne s'est pas laissé faire, malheureusement ils étaient trois et d'un sacré niveau, si j'en crois mon informateur. D'où le fait que le roux se soit fait tranché un bras. Il est vivant malgré tout, c'est ce qui compte.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Ace prit la parole:

- Donc, ces hommes… sont aussi les assassins de notre père. N'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Dragon confirma les dires du jeune homme.

- Bande de connard… J'vais les tuer, j'vais les tuer, j'vais les tuer ! J'VAIS LES TUER ! s'énerva Luffy en tapant d'un coup de poing violent sur la table, ses yeux brillants d'une rage incommensurable. Une blessure qu'il avait enfouie en lui depuis bientôt deux ans venait de se réouvrir.

- Calme-toi, fit d'un ton sec Dragon. C'est bien beau de vouloir les tuer, mais tu n'en es pas encore capable.

- Bordel mais comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Cette bande d'enfoirés a failli foutre ma vie en l'air ! Puis elle a tué mon père, qui était aussi ton frère je te rappelle ! Et en plus ils ont failli faire pareil avec Shanks ! C'est a croire que t'en a rien à foutre ! T'es qu'un sale hypocrite !

- Luffy ! s'écrièrent Ace et Zoro en même temps.

- Damare ! s'écria Dragon en se levant à son tour, sa voix devenant glaciale, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu n'as rien à dire ! Si tu veux te venger, tu auras besoin de moi ! Sans moi et les Assassins, tu n'arriveras à rien ! Alors tu vas te calmer et vite ! Toute décision irréfléchie ou impulsive fini par nous retomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre ! Je pensais que tu pourrais le comprendre ! I_l se radoucit,_ Luffy, je suis autant en colère que toi, et lorsque j'était jeune, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Sauf que je n'ai eu personne pour m'arrêter et me raisonner. Et cela m'a valu de perdre une personne à laquelle je tenais plus que tout au monde ! J'en fait encore des cauchemar, cette expérience a gâché ma vie ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire la même chose ! Jamais… Alors, calme-toi et assied-toi, Luffy.

Un peu ébranlé par la réaction de Dragon, Luffy ne dit rien et se contenta de se rasseoir, sans un mot, le regard perdu. Zoro, qui était resté jusque là à l'écart, vint se mettre derrière Luffy et, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, en profita pour discrètement caresser le dos de amant de ses doigts, lui montrant à sa manière qu'il était là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver, maintenant ?

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Inazuma sur la manière dont on allait s'y prendre pour vous former. Nous avons préféré vous confier chacun à un Maître différent, question d'efficacité. Toi, Ace, tu restera avec moi, ce qui implique aussi que tu vas habiter ici, désormais. Zoro, tu ira avec Mihawk, c'est un des plus puissant épéiste au monde, raison pour laquelle j'ai décider de te confier à lui, il fera ressortir tes vraies capacités et améliorera tes techniques, il va exploiter ton meilleur atout mieux que personne. Luffy, quand à toi, Inazuma à tenu à être ton enseignant. Une réunion des Assassins doit se tenir ce soir, en urgence. Je n'y vais jamais normalement et elles se font que tout les trois mois, mais nous avons décrété qu'il était impératif que les plus haut placés soient mis au courant de votre existence. Bon, des questions ?

- Attend… Tu es en train de dire que nous allons être séparés ? Et pour combien de temps ? demanda Ace.

- Le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire, mais pas avant six, sept mois.

- Je refuse, coupa Luffy.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua Dragon.

- Luffy, si on doit aller chacun de notre côté pendant quelques temps, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Nous devons devenir plus fort, les ennemis que l'on va rencontrer seront redoutables, raisonna Zoro.

Un lourd silence suivi ces paroles, Ace baissa la tête, Zoro serra l'épaule de Luffy de sa main, et Luffy laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Regard qui changea progressivement d'une expression de tristesse et de rage pour finir par briller d'une détermination violente. Dragon senti tout à coup comme un nouveau poids sur ses épaules. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que c'était le jeune homme qui avait cette aura si puissante et singulière.

- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura alors le jeune homme. Dans six mois, nous nous retrouveront, et nous auront enfin la vengeance que nous méritons.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura Ace.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura Zoro.

Et comme pour sceller une promesse, les trois garçons baissèrent la tête…

* * *

**Je suis vraiment sadique.. Je raconte pour le sms, mais je relance une autre question :P Et dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'éclairage avant janvier XD **

**Fin, peut-être que je vais quand même essayer de poster le chap 4 qui est considérablement plus long... Chai paaaaaas u.u **

**Review ? Allais j'vais faire du chantage :P Si y en a beaucoup je posterais le chap 4 ^.^ Parce que j'suis super contente de voir tout les gens qui ajoutent ma fic en "Story Alert" ou "Favourite Story" mais c'est quand même mieux les review :)**

**Tchus ! **


	5. Réunion et séparation

**Heyyy :D**

**Demain, c'est mon annif, j'suis malade et j'écris depuis ce matin. Dooonc, je poste ce chapitre 4 qui devait normalement arriver fin janvier ! Si je suis encore malade demain (si ça arrive j'aurai bien peur pour mon stock de mouchoirs XD) y aura peut-être encore un autre chapitre dans le courant de la semaine, mais je promet rien ! **

**Sur ce, les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi ^.^ **

**Ce chap apprend pas beaucoup de choses, mais ça bouge un peu quand même... Ou pas . xD**

**Trève de blablatage, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

_Repère des Assassins, 23h57._

Dragon, Ace, Luffy et Zoro venaient d'arriver au domaine d'Inazuma, lieu où se réunissaient les assassins tout les trois mois pour une réunion secrète. Durant ces rassemblements se retrouvaient tout les Maîtres Assassins pour se répartir les ordres de missions venant de Dragon et discuter sur d'éventuelles recrues que certains auraient repéré. La dernière réunion s'étant passée deux semaines auparavant, celle-ci était donc exceptionnelle. En plus de cela, seul l'élite des Maîtres Assassins y étaient conviée et Dragon allait y assister, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs années.

Inazuma les attendait tous les quatre sur le pas de la porte du château réaménagé dont il avait fait l'acquisition après avoir assassiné un personnage public très célèbre, ce qui lui avait valu d'être grassement payé par son "client". Il avait choisi cette demeure car les catacombes étaient immenses. Ce qui lui permettait de faire venir ses frères ici, et non dans un quelconque endroit ce qui était toujours risqué. L'assassin les acceuilli silencieusement, se s'inclinant légèrement en guise de salut et ouvrit la porte. Il les guida ensuite vers un tapis qui ornait le mur, il l'écarta et une porte cachée se découvrit. Il l'ouvrit et un escalier menant au sous-sol se dessina dans la pénombre. Ils y descendirent sans un mot… ou presque.

- Héééééé ! Pourquoi vous cachez tout le temps des escaliers derrière des peintures ou des tapis ? Ça sert à que dalle ! s'exclama Luffy un peu trop fort au goût de Dragon, qui se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

- Bouuuuuuh c'est bon hein ! râla le jeune homme avant de se taire à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, les escaliers les menant toujours plus bas. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans ce qui semblait être un long couloir de la mort; en effet, des squelettes jonchaient le sol, certains étant même encore enchaînés aux murs.

- C'est un peu… glauque, commenta Ace.

- Ils y étaient déjà au moment où j'ai acheté le château, et je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de les faire enlever, ils ne me gênent pas. De plus, les faire enlever aurait attiré l'attention sur moi, ce que je préfère éviter. D'ailleurs le domaine n'est pas à mon nom, question de sécurité. Je vous explique cela car mes domestiques m'appellent Nazumi, ne soyez donc pas étonnés. Ah, nous y voilà, fit Inazuma en s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte en bois quelques peu vermoulue.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une seule main et fit pénétrer ses hôtes dans un grande salle bien éclairée et au plafond haut. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes et discutaient assez fort. Tout le monde se tut en voyant les invités arriver avec le maître des lieux. Il les fit asseoir autour de la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et pris la parole d'un ton solenel.

- Mes frères, aujourd'hui est un jour important, je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous présenter trois jeunes hommes ainsi que notre Maître à tous, Dragon, certain d'entre vous ne l'ayant jamais vu. _Il présenta les quatre hommes d'un signe de la main._ Ace et Luffy ont eu leur père assassiné par nos ennemis absolus, les Templiers. Ce sont eux aussi qui ont tenté de porter atteinte à la vie de Shanks, et qui ont mis fin à celles de Pell et Shaka. Eux qui étaient pourtant puissants. Zoro possède en lui un d'incroyables ressources qui n'attendent qu'à être exploitées. Il maîtrise aussi l'art du maniement des sabres. _Il se tourna vers un hommes au regard perçant portant un grand chapeau qui avait à ses côtés un sabre d'un taille considérable. _C'est pour cela que Dragon et moi souhaitons que tu t'occupes de le former.

- Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, répliqua l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

- Je vous assure que vous ne le perdrez pas, prononça soudain Zoro d'une voix déterminée, mais en même temps un peu exaspérée.

- De quel droit oses-tu me contredire ? Tu penses peut-être que tu pourrais arriver à un niveau égal au mien ?

- C'est mon but, en effet. J'ai même pour ambition de vous surpasser, _Oeil-de-faucon, _la voix du jeune homme avait changé, son regard aussi, comme s'il était certain de l'effet que ça allait produire.

Tout le monde se figea à l'entente de ce nom. Y comprit le-dit Oeil-de-faucon.

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

- Eh bien, mon sensei m'a un jour parlé d'un sabreur légendaire qui vivait dans l'ombre depuis des années, il se demandait même si il vivait toujours. Ce sabreur était surnommé Oeil-de-facon par ceux qui avaient eu un jour la malchance de croiser sa route mais la chance d'y survivre.

L'Assassin fut surpris par les paroles du jeune homme, bien qu'il restait stoïque en apparence. Ils se mesurèrent un moment du regard, Zoro gardait le sien encré dans celui de Mihawk, nullement intimidé par ces yeux d'une couleur si particulière. Leur duel silencieux et remplit d'une certaine tension fut interrompu par Dragon.

- Mihawk, considère ça comme un ordre de mission, tu sais que qui arrivera si tu ne fais pas ton possible pour la mener à bien. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est tout à fait dans tes cordes que de former un rookie comme lui.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de l'Assassin, mais il se contenta de murmurer un "Bien, Maître." avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux. Il était visiblement en colère.

- Ça lui passera, vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, dit Inazuma.

Zoro se leva tout à coup et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle l'homme venait de sortir. Luffy voulu se lever et le rattraper mais Ace l'en empêcha. Le jeune homme se rassit à contre-coeur, se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait son amant avant leur longue période de séparation.

_Catacombes de la demeure de Inazuma, 00h05._

- J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aimiez pas recevoir d'ordre, Juracule Mihawk.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom entier ?

- Peu importe, on m'a juste beaucoup parlé de vous. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour vous, si vous devez vous occuper de ma formation, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit par obligation. Je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, vous n'avez de toute manière pas le choix, mais je dois devenir plus fort, pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères et venger l'homme qui m'a sauver la vie.

- Et si je ne veux quand même pas ? Tu es faible, tu n'as aucune maturité, si tu es ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en danger, tu prendra tes jambes à ton cou et t'enfuiras comme une mauviette. Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec des gamins pareils.

- Laissez-moi une chance de vous démontrer le contraire. Je sais que je peux te faire changer d'avis.

Mihawk, qui était resté impassible, laissa un petit sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- On passe au tutoiement maintenant ? T'es encore pire que je ne le pensais.

- Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas quand les gens se pensent supérieurs à moi. Et le fait de te vouvoyer me donne cette impression. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'intimidais, je sais très bien que tu es plus fort que moi et que je ne saurais te battre pour le moment, mais un jour je te surpasserai, j'en fait le serment.

Le sourire de Mihawk s'élargit, décidément, ce gamin commençait à bien lui plaire. Et la perspective d'avoir à le supporter pendant une certaine durée lui paraissait de moins en moins ennuyante.

- Je te préviens tout de suite que tu vas souffrir plus que tout ce que tu as pu connaître, je ne te laisserai pas le temps de souffler, tu ne pourras me suivre en mission que lorsque j'aurai jugé que tu en es parfaitement capable. Alors n'espère pas que tu seras sur le terrain dans deux semaines. Si tu venais à te plaindre ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu seras mort la seconde suivante. Alors, as-tu toujours envie que je devienne ton sensei ?

Le regard du jeune homme était plus déterminé que jamais, et une certaine joie semblait aussi se marquer sur ses trais.

- Plus que jamais, Oeil-de-faucon.

Bien qu'un peu surprit par tant de certitude dans son regard, Mihawk sourit et releva pour retourner dans la salle, suivi par son nouvel élève.

_Salle de réunion des Assassins, 00h05._

Zoro et Mihawk venaient de sortir de la salle_._

- Merde, commenta simplement Ivankov, un homme à l'allure… particulière.

- Quoi ? Il pourrait ne pas accepter ? demanda Luffy.

- Mihawk est un homme très… comment dire… indépendant. Il est vraiment digne de confiance mais il n'a jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en plaindre mais il est assez mystérieux. Au moment où je l'ai "engagé", j'ai demandé à un de mes informateurs d'enquêter sur lui, mais il n'a rien trouvé de probant. Juste un dossier d'école datant du CM1 où son professeur le qualifiait d'asocial, de très taciturne. Je l'ai tout de même accepté dans la confrérie et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter. Mais il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un assassin comme les autres, il n'accepte pas toute les missions que je lui confie, ce qui est souvent assez embêtant, mais il n'y en a aucune qu'il n'ai acceptée qui ai échoué. Enfin, bref, c'est un des, si pas le, meilleurs Maître Assassin que je connaisse, je pense.

- Mais, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir nommé à la place, ne le prend pas mal, d'Inazuma ? demanda Ace. Ou même à la tienne ?

- Il n'a jamais accepté ! C'est cela qui le rend si énigmatique ! s'exclama Dragon avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Non, je le comprend un peu, en fait, dit Luffy.

Un silence remplit de points d'interrogation lui répondit.

- Oui, s'il était à la place d'Inazuma, par exemple, il aurait des responsabilités, il serait obligé d'être joignable à tout moment. Il veut sa liberté, c'est tout.

- Shihihihihi c'est bien vrai ça, petit ! ricana un homme vêtu d'un manteau de... plumes roses. Ce crétin reste souvent absent longtemps. Et le peu de fois où j'assiste à ces stupides réunions, il n'est pas présent. Il ne sert à rien, je le dit et redit, mais personne ne m'écoute !

- Doflamingo ! Ça suffit ! s'énerva Dragon.

- Zehehe, oui, pardon Maître, mais ses excuses semblaient aussi convaincantes qu'une poule avec des dents dansant le french cancan. (wouuuuua la rime de fou! :O xD)

C'est à ce moment que Mihawk et Zoro revinrent s'installer en silence. Personne ne posa de question, rien que le fait que l'Assassin soit revenu confirmait qu'il avait accepté.

Un homme… ou plutôt une femme se leva.

- Inazuma, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir aussi si nous ne sommes pas concernés par ces jeunes gens ? dit-il d'une voix... d'homme, en fait.

- Bien sûr que si vous êtes concernés. Durant les six mois qui viennent, votre mission sera de guetter tout signe suspect qui pourrait montrer que nos ennemis s'intéressent aux rookies d'un peu trop près. Ils ne sont pas au courant de leur existence au sein de la confrérie des Assassins et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le sachent maintenant. Leur formation doit se faire dans le plus grand secret, c'est pour cela aussi que je vous demanderais de ne pas trop ébruiter cette affaire dans vos divisions. Ne le dites qu'aux personnes que vous jugez de confiance, répondit le bras droit de Dragon.

- Compris, firent en coeur les assassins, enfin, tous sauf Mihawk, mais ils y étaient tous habitués.

- Bien, dans ce cas cette réunion est terminée, lança Dragon en se levant. Inazuma vous contactera pour fixer la date de la prochaine réunion, le temps de voir à quelle vitesse évoluent les choses.

- Compris, firent-ils de nouveau avant de partir chacun par une porte différente.

Les trois jeunes hommes eurent le droit de rester un peu entre eux le temps de se dire au revoir. Même Mihawk n'avait rien répliqué et était allé attendre Zoro dans le même couloir que tout à l'heure.

- Dans six mois, nous serons devenu fort, et nous vengerons le vieux, fit Luffy.

- Nous le vengerons quoi qu'il en coûte, t'en fais pas petit frère, lui répondit Ace en lui frottant la haut de la tête dans un geste fraternel. Bon, je vous laisse un peu seuls, ça doit être encore plus dur pour vous.

- Dit, Ace…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te laisseras pas tuer, hein ? demanda presque timidement Luffy.

- Baka ! Qui t'a dit que j'allais mourir ! L_e visage de son petit frère se décomposa_. Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je te promets que je ne mourrai pas. Compris ?

- Hai ! fit Luffy avec cette fois un grand sourire.

Ace lui rendit son sourire, salua son meilleur ami avec leurs gestes habituels auxquels Luffy ne pigeait jamais rien, et sortit par la même porte que Dragon.

Une fois seuls, un silence s'installa entre les deux amants. Comme une suite logique des choses, les lèvres de Zoro vinrent se poser sur celles de Luffy qui les entrouvrit immédiatement. Le jeune homme fit pénétrer sa langue pour allez, toujours très doucement, caresser sa jumelle. Le baiser dura un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant y mettre fin, ils furent pourtant obligés de se séparer, une mort par asphyxie n'étant pas dans leurs plans. Luffy serra ensuite son amant contre lui, pour respirer encore une fois son odeur. Zoro lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants.

Luffy murmura soudain "Je t'aime" avant de lâcher l'autre et de se diriger vers la porte qu'avait emprunté Inazuma. Sans se retourner, il l'ouvrit et disparu dans la pénombre. Zoro ne tarda pas à faire de même de son côté. Mihawk ne fit aucun commentaire à son arrivée et se mis en marche. Ces six mois promettaient d'être éprouvant pour chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

**Voilà :) Il est un peu plus long quand même celui-là ^.^ Pas de beaucoup mais un peu quand même u.u**

**C'est fait, ils sont séparés, et les choses sérieuses vont commencer XD Au programme pour le prochain chap ( j'sais pas quand y sera posté, j'préviens ) : Du Zoro presque grillé, du Luffy qui.. faut pas que je dise de trop :P et du Ace qui tourne autour du pot mdr**

**Review ? :D**

**Tchus !**


	6. Passé difficile

**Helloooooooooo ! **

**Par cette belle matinée de... neige et de froid polaire, je poste ce new chap ! Un peu plus long que les autres, quand même :D Mais le prochain arrivera bientôt, juré ! Chui de bonne humeur, j'ai fini l'école :D **

**Il y aura encore un chap avant Noël, donc je vais pas faire mon speech de Noël maintenant ! Si ? Nan XD **

**Fin, bref...**

**Les persos ne sont toujours points à moi, je rappelle ^.^**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Un domaine lugubre perdu au milieu d'une forêt lugubre, 5h10 le matin._

Zoro failli râler lorsque Mihawk vint le réveiller. Après la réunion, ils étaient passés par chez Dragon pour prendre les katanas du jeune homme. Ce détour les avaient fait rentrer à 2h30 chez l'assassin. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit durant le trajet, imposant uniquement au jeune homme un rythme de marche épuisant. Mais Zoro n'avait pas riposté une seule fois et s'était juste contenté de le remercier lorsqu'il lui avait montré la chambre.

Ce fut donc non sans mal qu'il se tira hors du lit pour s'habiller et aller prendre ce qu'il pensait être son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de ne pas y voir le maître des lieux, il décida de partir à sa recherche plutôt que de l'attendre, il faut dire que Zoro n'était pas du genre à être patient, ces temps-ci.

Après dix minutes à fouiller la maison - elle n'était pas très grande, mais il passa plusieurs fois dans les mêmes pièces -, il entendit soudain des bruits venants d'il ne savait où, comme si quelque chose s'effondrait. Certain qu'il y trouverait Mihawk, il se concentra et écouta attentivement les bruits, après quelques secondes à rester immobile, il fini par se diriger vers une porte de placard, mais celle-ci ouvrait sur un escalier menant aux sous-sols, plus il descendait, plus les bruits s'intensifiaient et lorsqu'il atteint enfin ce qui semblait être une immense salle remplie de végétation - il ne se posa pas la question de savoir comment Mihawk faisait pour les arroser - il fut presque coupé en deux par un trait vert, il eu a peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière et l'attaque alla sectionner un grand chêne en deux. N'osant plus bouger, Zoro attendit un peu nerveusement, bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, la suite.

- Je n'apprécie pas lorsqu'on s'invite dans ma salle d'entraînement sans en demander l'autorisation, lança Mihawk d'une voix glaciale.

Même si il avait énormément de mal à se l'avouer, à cet instant précis, Zoro avait peur de cet homme, mais en même temps il l'admirait et lui vouait déjà un respect sans borne. Le jeune homme ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'entente de cette voix.

- Il fallait bien que je te trouve, sinon qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Attendre comme un con dans la cuisine ? le jeune homme fut obligé d'élever la voix car il ne savait pas où se trouvait Mihawk, son attaque l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir d'où elle venait.

Cette façon de répondre plaisait décidément beaucoup au Maître Assassin, ce jeune était déterminé, et de son aura émanait une force inépuisable, bien qu'encore inexploitée et inconnue du principal concerné. _Décidément, il me plaît bien ce gamin, _songea-t-il un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui lança de nouveau une attaque, moins puissante cette fois-ci, mais plus rapide. Zoro l'esquiva une nouvelle fois, ce qui étonna Mihawk, d'autant plus qu'il avait changé de place et qu'il l'avait attaqué presque par derrière. Il décida de lui en lancer une autre, en lui donnant encore plus de vitesse. S'il y mettait plus de force et que le jeune homme se faisait toucher, il se ferait couper en deux; ce qui n'était pas vraiment le but recherché. Tandis que comme cela, il serait juste blessé, pas mort. Mais Zoro l'esquiva à nouveau avec une aisance incroyable. Bien qu'un peu crispé, le jeune homme réagissait au quart de tour, avant même d'avoir vu réellement l'attaque.

Il retenta la chose deux fois, et à chaque fois en changeant complètement de place. Et le jeune homme évitait toujours avec cette apparente facilité, il restait immobile, puis quand la slave arrivait il changeait de position exactement comme il fallait, comme s'il devinait les dégâts possibles s'il allait vers une autre direction.

- Comment arrives-tu à esquiver si facilement ? lança-t-il en se montrant à Zoro, son petit test étant fini.

- Je… je crois que je les sens venir, répondit-il hésitant.

- C'est tout ? Tu les sens venir, mais comment sais-tu dans quelle direction tu dois aller, étant donné que mes attaques étaient aussi peu précises ? Je l'ai fait exprès car de cette façon tu n'avais qu'un seul choix d'esquive. J'ai pensé que tu allais te tromper au moins les deux premières fois, mais non, tu es à chaque fois allé dans la bonne direction, au bon moment. Peux-tu expliquer ça ?

En lui disant cela, l'Assassin espérait en connaître un peu plus sur l'état d'esprit du gamin. Si il avait conscience de son pouvoir ou non et s'il se rendait compte de ses ressources.

- Ben… non.

Mihawk ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

- Lorsque tu m'envoyais les attaques, je les sentais venir. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ensuite, il y avait comme un flash dans mon esprit où je voyais ce qui allait arriver si j'esquivais d'une autre façon. Alors j'ai agis à chaque fois en me basant sur cette vision, finit-t-il par lâcher après un moment.

Cette réponse rendit l'Assassin perplexe. _Alors, se peut-il qu'il ai ce pouvoir ? En même temps, il n'y a qu'à ressentir son aura… _pensa-t-il, songeur.

- Bien, allons manger, dit-il en changeant soudain de sujet.

- Quoi ? On s'entraîne pas ? répliqua Zoro, décontenancé.

- Je n'ai pas fini de tester tes aptitudes. Il faut que je sois certain de ton niveau pour savoir sur quoi t'entraîner et comment. Sinon les risques pour que je finisse par te tuer sont très grands.

- Super rassurant, ça.

- Je ne suis pas là pour rassurer les gamins, mais pour les endurcir, s'emporta légèrement Mihawk. Si tu veux être rassuré, va voir ailleurs et ne reviens plus jamais ici.

- Ohh, c'est bon, je ne voulais pas t'énerver, pardon pardon.

Le temps de leur discussion, ils étaient arrivés à la cuisine et presque immédiatement une domestique vint leur servir du café et des croissants. A la vue de cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois, Zoro fut un peu étonné. Durant son expédition dans la maison il n'avait vu absolument personne; il était donc persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui et l'Assassin. Il détailla un peu la jeune femme, plutôt jolie, les cheveux noirs coupé au carré, des lunettes devant des yeux bleu nuit, elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. _Kuina…_ _Kami__ ce qu'elle lui ressemble ! _ Sans s'en rendre compte, il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte elle lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit détourner immédiatement les yeux. Très mal à l'aise il gardait à présent les yeux sur son croissant.

- Qu'attend-tu ? Dépèche-toi de manger, le pressa Mihawk d'un ton froid.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, mais à contre coeur. Voir cette femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à sa meilleure amie disparue dix ans plutôt lui retournait les tripes et lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Leur repas fini, Mihawk emmena Zoro dans ce qui ressemblait à un terrain d'entraînement, à l'extérieur. L'Assassin siffla soudain, et presque immédiatement après, trois hommes atterrirent d'on ne sait où en face d'eux, ce qui fit sursauter Zoro qui posa une main sur ses katanas accrochés à sa ceinture, et sourire légèrement Mihawk. Les trois hommes avaient des capuches, empêchant le jeune homme de voir leur visage. Mais ils étaient tous larges de carrure et semblaient très forts. L'un d'eux avait deux cigares à la bouche, un autre avait deux épées à la ceinture, et le troisième avait ce qui devait être une arbalète dans son dos. _Bordel de merde, c'que j'me sens minuscule !_

- Je te présente mes subordonnés, ils sont aussi des Assassins confirmés, les meilleurs sous mes ordres. C'est grâce à eux que je vais pouvoir te tester, tu vas les affronter un par un, chacun ayant sa spécialité de combat. Vas-y, choisi ton premier adversaire, dit Mihawk rapidement en se reculant. Ne retiens pas tes coups, je te demanderais juste de les attaquer avec le plat de tes lames, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas trop envie de voir mes hommes à l'article de la mort si tu venais à les toucher…

Zoro sortit un katana et jaugea les trois hommes en face de lui, hésitant un peu sur lequel se jeter en premier. Il se décida finalement de commencer par celui avec l'arbalète dans le dos. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, l'Assassin se mis en garde, mais ne sortit pas d'arme, ce qui étonna un peu Zoro, qui se dit qu'il aurait assez avec un sabre. Alors qu'il allait donner le premier coup, il fut stoppé pas l'homme qui fit mine d'esquiver puis qui se rapprocha en un éclair de lui et le désarma. Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car l'Assassin lui donna immédiatement un violent coup dans le ventre qui le fit tomber en arrière, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son adversaire, celui-ci pointait son arbalète - chargée - sur lui. Il venait de se faire battre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Au suivant, fit Mihawk alors que Zoro espérait pouvoir prendre sa revanche immédiatement.

Zoro alla rechercher son Wado Ichimonji qui était tombé un peu plus loin et sortit aussi le Yubashiri. Il se mis immédiatement en garde vers l'homme aux cigares. Il devinait son sourire caché derrière un foulard, celui-là ne souhaitait apparemment pas montrer son visage au jeune homme, alors que les deux autres le lui avait montré, même s'ils n'avaient pas enlever leur capuche. Ce fut l'Assassin qui attaqua en premier, il fondit sur lui avec des lames dont on aurait dit qu'elles étaient fixées en dessous de ses poignets. _Merde__, j'les avaient pas vues elles ! _pensa Zoro en tentant de contrer l'attaque, mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de répit et essaya à plusieurs reprises de l'atteindre tout en esquivant les katanas de Zoro lorsque celui-ci voyait une faible ouverture pour répliquer. Leurs échanges durèrent quand même cinq minutes, mais on voyait bien que l'Assassin s'amusait et ne se battait pas vraiment, tandis que Zoro était dans le rouge. Alors qu'ils reprenaient un peu leur souffle - plutôt que Zoro reprenait son souffle et que l'Assassin admirait son regard un peu apeuré -, le dernier adversaire du jeune homme s'impatienta;

- Bordel, Smoker, grouille un peu ! Moi aussi j'veux m'amuser !

La dernière phrase mis Zoro hors de lui. _Alors comme ça ils me prennent juste pour un jouet ! Y vont voir, tiens ! _

Il bondit soudain sur l'homme, ses sabres pointés comme pour lui asséner un coup fatal. Mais l'Assassin fit glisser ses lames dessus, ce qui les dévia de leur trajectoire et les fit passer de chaque coté de lui. Zoro, emporté pas son élan, se retrouva totalement exposé et vit les deux avant bras, et donc les lames, se rapprocher dangereusement de son torse. _Putain, mais il va vraiment me planter, en plus !_ Mais au dernier moment, l'Assassin fit un mouvement des poignets et il entendit les deux armes se rétracter, et il eut juste la sensation qu'on le poussait du plat des mains. Il se retrouva donc… à terre, encore une fois.

Il sentait la rage monter en lui, pas tellement portée sur ses adversaires; après tout c'était les meilleurs hommes de son maître. Ils étaient donc bien plus habitués aux combats où il était question de vie ou de mort. Mais plutôt portée sur lui, car malgré ses heures d'entraînement, il était d'une très grande faiblesse.

- A mon tour maintenant, lança le dernier Assassin en sortant ses deux sabres.

Zoro, qui se sentait de plus en plus énervé, sortit son troisième katana - le Sandai Kitetsu, le sabre maudit - bien décidé à montrer de quoi il était capable. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, avant de passer tous les deux à l'attaque au même moment. L'Assassin, qui n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance dans son coup, eu un mouvement de recul imperceptible.

_Ne pense pas que ça va être facile, Vista_, songea Mihawk tant l'aura de son "élève" était passée un vert émeraude à un noir ébène, même si elle n'avait pas encore explosé.

Plus leur combat durait, et plus l'Assassin mettait de puissance dans ses attaques. Zoro ne donnait pas l'impression d'être perturbé par cette montée en puissance; mais, en revanche, sa colère semblait, elle, croissante. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de rage dans ses coups. Soudain, comme si il avait décidé de mettre fin au combat, l'Assassin lança au jeune homme une attaque à distance, que celui-ci contra avec une facilité qui déconcerta Mihawk, bien qu'il gardait son air imperturbable et impénétrable. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme la contre plutôt que de l'esquiver.

- C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu, lança le Maître Assassin d'une voix glaciale.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes firent face à Mihawk et partirent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés après un "Bien, Maître" bref.

Zoro resta planté là, essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur, à regarder son Maître d'un air mécontent et insatisfait; il faisait penser à cet instant à un fauve, sauvage et indomptable. L'Assassin l'observa un moment, puis l'invita silencieusement à le suivre sur le chemin du retour. Zoro regaina ses katanas et ils se mirent en marche, ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet.

_Demeure de Inazuma, 10h30._

Luffy et Inazuma étaient en train de s'entraîner, l'Assassin avait décidé qu'il serait plus en mesure d'évaluer la force de son élève si c'était lui qui prenait les coups éventuels. Et, jusque là, il n'avait été qu'étonné par tant de force venant d'un garçon à l'apparence si frêle. Il avait aussi découvert le vrai pouvoir du garçon, qui, après avoir manger un fruit du Démon - fruit extrêmement rare desquels on disait qu'il possédaient chacun un des nombreux pouvoirs du Diable - était en fait un homme élastique. Luffy esquivait et répliquait avec une aisance stupéfiante, et on sentait encore qu'il ne mettait pas énormément de puissance dans ses coups. Leur combat dura près de deux heures, aucun des deux ne cherchait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, les attaques étaient régulières et aucun d'eux ne cherchait à vraiment surprendre son adversaire. Inazuma mis fin au combat lorsqu'il senti Luffy commencer à se fatiguer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à un banc où un casse croûte les attendait.

Inazuma sourit légèrement en voyant le jeune homme se jeter sur la nourriture qu'on ne pouvait pas tellement qualifier de casse croûte, à en voir par la quantité impressionnante de viande.

Après leur repas, alors qu'ils faisaient une petite pause, Inazuma en profita pour interroger Luffy sur son passé. L'Assassin savait que c'était grave, voire inavouable, mais il devait savoir ce que c'était, pour pouvoir mieux cerner le caractère de ce garçon si énigmatique, selon lui.

- Luffy, si je veux bien pouvoir te comprendre et te faire progresser, je dois savoir ce qui vous est arrivé à toi et à ton frère par le passé, je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler mais si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal et qu'il t'arrivais un jour de le recroiser, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes la raison et risque de mettre un de tes nakama en danger. Alors je voudrais que tu me raconte.

Le jeune homme se crispa, mais ne se braqua pas. Il pris une profonde inspiration, puis se mis à raconter son récit, ce qui étonna Inazuma, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme se confie si facilement.

- Ace t'as dis qu'il bossait en free-lance avant, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Ben… en fait, heu… il est très doué en informatique, 'fin c'est un hacker, quoi. Et il s'en servait pour trouver ses informations lors de ses stages. C'est ça que ses profs n'aimaient pas. Et quand il est parti et qu'il a eu cette période où il travaillait comme informateur, il a eu un gros client qui lui demandait des rapports toutes les semaines, chaque fois sur des hommes politiques différents. Ace le trouvait un peu louche car il passait toujours par un intermédiaire et refusait de le rencontrer ou de donner son nom mais comme il payait bien, il se contentait de faire son boulot et d'encaisser l'argent. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se rendit compte que son client se servait de ces informations pour nuire au personnes sur lesquelles Ace enquêtait, c'était rien de bien extraordinaire au début mais, au bout de deux mois, un des hommes sur lesquels Ace avait enquêté pour le compte de ce con avait eu sa fille qui s'était faite enlevée et violée. Ace a pensé que c'était juste une coïncidence, que son client n'avait rien à voir là dedans; puis les violences sont montées crescendo sur les suivants, au final il ne faisait plus aucun doute que c'était son client le responsable. Mais il continuait à bosser pour lui... Jusqu'au jour où l'une des victime s'est fait tabasser à mort. Là, Ace a dit qu'il voulait arrêter. L'homme à d'abord voulu augmenter le tarif, pensant qu'il allait accepter de continuer. Mais mon frère a refusé, alors il est passé aux menaces, mais Ace - même s'il savait que son client ne plaisantait pas - refusait encore et ignorait ses menaces. Mais un jour, sans prévenir, il…

Inazuma comprit qu'il arrivait dans la mauvaise partie de l'histoire, et laissa le temps à Luffy de trouver le courage de continuer. Après un long silence, le jeune homme se lança;

- Alors que je rentrais du collège, un homme m'a accosté, jusque là je ne voyais rien de bizarre, alors quand il m'a demandé son chemin, je lui ai répondu. Après, il m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui, c'était le vendredi, j'avais le temps alors j'ai accepté, en plus j'avais pas un long détour à faire. Puis quand on passait dans une rue pas trop fréquentée, une camionnette s'est arrêtée à notre hauteur et, avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, on m'avait baillionné et attaché à l'intérieur. On m'a emmené dans une espèce de hangar, dans le zooning industriel. En plus, c'était pas tellement loin de chez moi ! J'y suis resté… je sais pas combien de temps… une éternité… On m'a torturé, je faisait semblant d'avoir mal pour les coups pour ne pas qu'ils se mettent à utiliser des lames. Puis, un jour, j'étais surveillé par un seul homme, et il m'a… il m'a… ,_il prit une profonde inspiration, _il m'a violé, pendant tout le temps qu'il était seul, et il n'en avait rien dit aux autres, mais l'un d'eux s'en était rendu compte à cause des marques sur mes jambes. Il était très en colère après l'autre, apparemment ça ne faisait pas partie du "contrat". Après l'avoir tabassé, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a dit: " Lorsque tu seras sortis d'ici, oublie-moi, je ne suis pas ton sauveur " Puis il est partit et un moment après un homme roux avec un chapeau de paille est arrivé, il a tuer tout mes kidnappeurs et m'a enmené à l'hôpital. Il est resté près de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse sortir. Ace aussi était là, et il s'en voulait horriblement. Mais, il n'y peut rien, je pense qu'il a eu raison de casser son contrat avec ce connard, un homme était mort, moi j'étais vivant, même si j'avais vécu ça, pourtant voilà où j'en suis. On a du mal à en parler, c'est de mauvais souvenirs, mais ça en reste là.

- Et c'est de là que vient ce chapeau auquel tu tiens tant ?

- Oui, il me l'a donné lorsque je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

- Et as-tu revu Shanks depuis ?

- Une fois, mais Ace le voyait un peu, et il m'en parlait souvent. Mon oncle m'a dit que c'était un Assassin aussi.

- Eh bien… oui, c'en est un. Mais il n'est pas vraiment comme nous, à vrai-dire.

Le regard interrogateur de Luffy posé sur lui l'incita à continuer.

- Il est un membre haut placé de la franc-maçonnerie, ils sont quatre à ce niveau. Certains les appellent les quatre "empereurs" car ils sont considérés comme étant ceux qui dirigent le monde, dans l'ombre. Ce qui est vrai, dans un sens…

- Heuuu… J'arrive pas trop à comprendre, là. Oui, il est puissant, et al…

Luffy suspendit sa phrase, se souvenant d'une phrase de son sms. "_Il faut croire qu'il tient plus à toi qu'à son bras… ou même qu'à sa vie…" _A ce souvenir, son visage perdit toute couleur, chose qui n'échappa pas à Inazuma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le message… qu'ils m'ont envoyé…

Il se précipita sur son portable et montra le message à son Maître. Lorsque celui-ci le lu, il resta un moment songeur. Il avait une petite idée quand aux raisons qui avaient poussé Shanks à agir ainsi.

- Luffy…

- C'est un des hommes les plus puissants au monde et il a sacrifié son bras pour moi ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas en mesure de comprendre pour le moment, mais un jour tu le sauras, promis.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils se relevèrent et continuèrent leur entraînement.

_Salon de la demeure de Dragon, 8h37._

Contrairement aux deux autres Assassins, Dragon avait décidé de connaître un peu plus son élève avant de se lancer dans son entraînement, ils s'étaient donc installés dans le salon et cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils parlaient.

Petit à petit, Dragon dirigea la conversation vers le passé de sa jeune recrue. Et Ace devenait de plus en plus vague lorsque son oncle lui posait une question.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté tes études ?

- J'en avais marre.

- Tu en avais marre ? Pourtant, tu était passionné par ça, pour t'être engagé dans des études.

- Ouais, mais ils aimaient pas mes méthodes, alors j'ai arrêter…

- Juste pour ça ?

- Non.

- Il y avait d'autres raison ?

- Ouais.

- Comme quoi ?

- J'voulais m'faire du fric.

Ses réponses étaient brèves et Dragon sentait bien que le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas lui parler franchement, mais toutefois il n'osait pas le lui dire directement et se contentait de tourner autour du pot en espérant que son oncle allait finir par en avoir marre et lâcher l'affaire. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et fini par le faire savoir à Ace.

- Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

La réponse du jeune homme fut nette et tranchante, et Dragon ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le jeune homme lui refuse cela, après tout ce n'était pas comme si il allait le crier sur tout les toits. Il gardait des secrets bien plus grave et lourd que ce que le jeune homme voulait à tout prix garder pour lui. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Ace gardait le silence, et Dragon commençait tout doucement à perdre patience. Lui qui pourtant était si impassible en toute circonstance, il faut dire que ce gamin avait une aura et une force de caractère qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps… _Faut dire qu'ils sont comme toi, Newgate… _Il n'avait jamais aimé appeler son frère adoptif par son prénom, et songer à cet homme lui arracha un faible sourire, que Ace ne remarqua pas.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça te sers de me cacher une telle chose, murmura Dragon un peu calmé.

- Luffy m'en voudrait.

- Ben voyons ! Peut-être qu'il en a déjà parlé à Inazuma, qu'en sais-tu ?

- S'il a parlé à cet homme, c'est son choix, moi de mon côté je ne veux pas dire quoi que ce soit sans son accord, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, tellement il avait honte. Bien que ce devrait être moi qui devrais avoir honte. A cause de moi, il fait encore des cauchemars la nuit et son sauveur a perdu un bras y a pas longtemps à cause de cette histoire. Il veut juste oublier, alors laissons le passé où il est, il y est très bien, crois-moi… dit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et bientôt il eu l'impression de réentendre les paroles désespérées de Luffy lorsqu'il avait vu la vidéo que son ravisseur lui avait envoyé deux jours après son enlèvement. Ace avait encore l'image de son frère ligoté et remplis de sang, un Colt braqué sur la tempe, sa voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes. Cette image ne le quitterait jamais et il avait peu à peu apprit à vivre avec, appréciant chaque seconde que Shanks leur avait permis de vivre. Les deux frères avaient compris que c'était une chance unique et n'avaient pas perdu leur temps à chercher à qui était la faute. Leur volonté d'oublier avait été depuis ces deux ans la plus forte, au lieu de s'ignorer il s'était développé entre eux deux une complicité et un amour sans limite, même peut-être au delà de l'amour fraternel, sans toutefois parler d'inceste. Leur relation était tout simplement hors de ce qui était incompréhensible pour beaucoup de personne.

- Je te comprend, j'irai le voir, dit finalement Dragon avant de se lever. Il serait temps que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable pour ce qui est de te battre.

Un fin sourire marqua les traits du jeune homme.

- Je suis doué en baston, j'te préviens ! fit-il sur un ton un peu insolent et remplis d'une certaine fierté.

Dragon ne dit rien, se réjouissant de pouvoir voir son élève enfin au combat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de recrue aussi confiante. Lorsqu'il regardait Ace, il voyait aussi son frère. _Il est bien le fils de son père_, pensa-t-il un peu heureux, quand même.

* * *

**Fin du... chapitre :D**

**Ça bouge, on en sait un peu plus sur le passé des deux frères... Et j'ai été super sadique avec Lu' :O J'avais oublié ! C'est juste en relisant le chap que j'm'en suis rapellée ! Honte à moi T.T Même si j'aiiiiiiiiiiime torturer Luffy ou Ace, que voulez-vous, j'ai un esprit pervers et dérangé ! J'y peux rien ! **

**Breeeeeeeeeeeef ! Review ? **

**A bientôt ! :D**


	7. Interrogations

**Hello mina-san ! :D **

**Tout d'abord, JOYEUX NOËL ! :D Pour la peine, je vais écrire tout un pâté pour remercier toutes (et tous :P) mes revieweuses/revieweurs ^.^ Déso, Pervy, j'tai piqué l'idée, même si j'avais déjà prévu de faire ça, mais tu l'as fais avant moi, donc c'est comme si je te piquais l'idée même si je l'avais déjà en tête mais bon tu.. ouais, bref -.-' **

**Doooonc, grand merci à;**

**PERVYYYYYY ! :D Ma canadienne préférée (en même temps, j'en connait qu'une, mais bon, j'ladore quand même xD) nos espoirs vains d'envoyer nos armées respectives nous trucider à cause de notre sadisme me font bien marrer j'doit dire u.u Mais bon, si y avait plus de Pervy, y aurait plus d'Ero, si y avait plus d'Ero, j'aurai plus mon côté pervers assouvit, ce qui fait que... j'deviendrait folle :D **

**Enzilia, un peu (beaucoup) moins folle que Pervy, et toujours pleine de bons conseils :D **

**Vic et Alice, qui laisse toujours une review qui me fait sourire lorsque je la lit :) **

**Hancock-sama :D Qui a prit la peine de laisser une review à chaque chap' alors qu'il (oui oui :P) a commencé à la lire lorsqu'il y avait déjà 6 chapitres ^.^ et qui en plus font super plaisir :D Comme toutes les reviews, d'ailleurs u.u **

**et aussi à Tite Lena, Chicken Poulet et toutes celles (et ceux, on sais jamais ^.^) qui ont mis cette fic en "Favourite Story" ou "Story Alert", ça motive de savoir que la fic est lue par beaucoup de monde, même si on ne laisse pas de review :D **

**Sur ce, enjoy ! :) **

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

Les trois jeunes hommes avaient poursuivi leur entraînement, ne perdant pas leur but de vue, même si c'était dur, plus pour deux d'entre-eux, évidement. Luffy n'avait plus parlé de son passé à Inazuma, ils se parlaient même rarement, se retrouvant le matin sur le terrain d'entraînement, pour faire une pause à midi et continuer jusqu'au soir. Le plus souvent Inazuma s'adressait au jeune homme par des "Trop lent !" ou des "Trop impulsif !" toujours cinglants et précédant un coup qui envoyait Luffy vingt mètres plus loin. Mais le jeune homme se relevait à chaque fois, sans un mot. Et, au fil des jours, même s'il leur restait encore pas mal de temps, Luffy esquivait de mieux en mieux presque tous les coups de son adversaire, même lorsqu'il avait fait une erreur d'attaque, et il était aussi de plus en plus rapide. Ce matin là, ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas à midi pour manger. Et Inazuma se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus pris autant de plaisir à se battre depuis longtemps.

Pour Zoro, c'était à peu de choses près pareil, sauf qu'il y avait plus de conversation. Mais Mihawk n'avait pas vraiment d'humour, ni de sympathie, et s'adressait toujours très froidement à son élève. Zoro avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre cet homme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à venir le réveiller à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, où à appeler ses assassins pendant un de leur combat, pour corser un peu la chose. Mais le jeune homme avait aussi compris que derrière ce masque froid se cachait un homme d'une grande sagesse, qui avait une admiration et un respect sans borne pour les sabres. Et en particulier pour le grand sabre qu'il portait toujours dans le dos: le Kokutou Yoru. Un des douze sabres les plus beaux et les plus chers -forcément- au monde.

Très peu de personnes auraient pu comprendre cette "relation" si particulière qu'avait l'Assassin avec ses lames. Mais bizarrement Zoro, lui, le comprenait, lui aussi traitait ses sabres avec un grand respect. Il était persuadé que chaque lame avait une âme, et qu'elle pouvait donc "choisir" son maître. De ce fait il appréciait chaque jour le fait de pouvoir se battre avec. Lorsque Mihawk s'en était rendu compte, il avait décidé d'enseigner au jeune homme tout son savoir, c'est à dire énormément. _Un tel talent ne peut rester dans l'ignorance_, s'était-il dit en souriant lors d'une de ses séances d'entraînement en solitaire. Il se demandait souvent si avec seulement six mois il arriverait au bout de la "formation".

Ce jour là, il eu la surprise de voir son élève au camp d'entraînement avant lui. Qui plus est justement celui où il voulait l'emmener. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde…

L'entraînement proprement dit de Ace n'avait commencé qu'il y a deux semaines, et Dragon allait de surprise en surprise. Ace s'était montré d'abord réellement très doué en "baston", comme il disait. Il avait ce don de comprendre ce que son adversaire avait l'intention de lui donner comme coup la seconde d'après, quel qu'il soit. Et il était d'une rapidité et d'une capacité à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Une fois, alors qu'ils se trouvait en "mauvaise posture" contre un autre assassin, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à terre, soumis. Mais en un éclair il avait aperçu un bout de corde qui trainait et s'en était servit pour éviter l'attaque de l'atteindre et neutraliser en un rien de temps son adversaire en lui emprisonnant les mains derrière le dos, face contre terre, un genoux appuyé sur le haut du dos.

Bien sûr, Dragon connaissait cette technique, mais aucun de ses élèves ne l'avait jamais fait aussi spontanément. Et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où il avait appris ça, le jeune homme avait juste répondu par un "Oh je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul. Je l'avais jamais fais avant !", plutôt étonné par lui-même. Ensuite, alors qu'il se battait contre un des meilleur assassin sous les ordres proprement dit de Dragon, Marco, qui possédait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, le Tori Tori no mi. Il s'était d'un coup transformé en… torche vivante. Dragon en était resté bouche bée. Même Marco avait marqué un temps d'arrêt; il faut dire que c'était plutôt impressionnant de voir qu'un homme qui arrivait déjà à lui tenir tête avec l'aide d'une simple dague devenir flamboyant en une fraction de seconde. Et le spectacle était magnifique, si on prenait la peine d'y faire vraiment attention.

Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Marco de prendre l'initiative d'attaquer et avait hurlé un "Hiken !" avant de lancer ce qui s'avéra être une attaque à distance. Aussitôt une boule de feu fondit sur l'Assassin qui la pris de plein fouet. Heureusement que ses pouvoirs étaient bien plus évolués, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il avait quand même été un peu sonné, mais ne l'avait pas montré. Question de fierté.

- Tu ne m'avais pas… avait commencé Dragon, encore tout étonné.

- Non, c'était voulu, j'en ai jamais parlé à personne, vous êtes les deux premiers à le voir, avait avoué Ace.

- Nom de Dieu… avait soufflé Marco après s'être rapproché d'eux.

Cette réaction avait fait sourire Ace. Il avait enfin réussi à arracher à cet homme une autre réaction que des provocations ou des regards limite désintéressés. Bizarrement cela l'avait fait sourire, mais pas de la façon qu'il avait voulu, sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues n'était pas vraiment prévu. Cette curieuse sensation l'avait laissé perplexe.

Le matin suivant, Ace se réveilla avant ce fichu appareil qui trônait sur la table de nuit et qui lui hurlait à chaque fois dans les oreilles; il n'avait pas réussi à régler le volume. Mais il préférait encore entendre ce bidule que d'avoir la face écrasée par un coup de poing d'une des domestiques - une certaine Nami - que Ace détestait, d'ailleurs. Elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, et on aurait dit qu'elle y prenait un malin plaisir. Alors, plutôt que de se recevoir une tarte de cette sorcière, autant avoir mal la tête pendant une heure, non ?

En voyant les chiffres sur le réveil, 6:03, il voulu se rendormir, on ne laissait pas une heure de sommeil s'échapper ainsi. Mais malheureusement il avait bel et bien perdu cette heure sacrée et n'arrivait pas à refermer les yeux. Il se leva donc et s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée - il avait piqué la chambre de Zoro et Luffy quand ils étaient partit, il préférait les plus grands lits, de toute manière - pour contempler un peu le paysage.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que quelques rayons de soleil qui pointaient au loin derrière les collines verdoyantes, et le spectacle était vraiment magnifique. Ace sourit tristement en se souvenant que son père adorait se lever avant le soleil, juste pour contempler cette scène, chaque jour. Jamais il n'avait loupé l'aurore, il disait toujours que c'était pendant ces quelques instants qu'il se sentait le plus libre, lui qui détestait parfois tellement sa vie citadine.

Il resta ainsi durant bien dix minutes. Lorsque le soleil apparu entièrement, Ace alla prendre sa douche et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt. Il pris un petit-déjeuner rapide et regarda l'heure: 6h35. Il lui restait cinquante-cinq minutes avant de retrouver Dragon sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ne voulant pas rester dans l'appartement à rien faire il attrapa sa veste, enfila des basket et partit visiter un peu les alentours; il n'en n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion depuis qu'il était ici.

Dans la cour, il croisa un jeune assassin qui vivait aussi chez Dragon. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli chez lui alors que le jeune homme venait tout juste de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Ace le salua et le prévint qu'il allait faire un petit tour et se mis en marche.

Il fit d'abord un tour rapide de la demeure à l'extérieur. Des jardins magnifiquement entretenus entouraient le manoir ainsi que les bâtiments annexes, Ace aperçu déjà plusieurs jardiniers au travail, _D'où est-ce qu'il sort tout ce fric ? _pensa-t-il étonné de voir que son oncle possédait autant de terres et arrivait aussi à avoir le personnel nécessaire à l'entretien. Le fait que ce soit des personnes "sous-payées" lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais en passant devant les jardiniers il comprit que c'était impossible. Les hommes bavardaient et rigolaient entre eux et se chamaillaient à propos d'une histoire de buissons mieux taillés que d'autres, d'après ce que le jeune homme avait entendu. Trop curieux, il arrêta sa marche et alla un peu discuter avec les hommes.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il un peu hésitant, personne ne le connaissait et il ne savait pas trop comment ils allaient l'accueillir.

Ses inquiétudes s'évaporèrent presque aussitôt.

- Bonjour jeune homme ! répondit aimablement un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas toi le p'tit nouveau ? Ace, c'est bien ça ?

- Heu, oui… Comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Ah ! Marco passe tous les jours matin par ici avant d'aller s'entraîner. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il nous parle de ce petit nouveau qui l'a surpris avec sa boule de feu ! répondit en riant un autre homme, plus jeune.

- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

Décidément, Ace allait de surprise en surprise.

- Eh oui ! Il faut dire que c'est très rare lorsqu'une nouvelle recrue surprend Marco. Il est très puissant, tu sais. Avoir son respect est pour ainsi dire une chose impossible à réaliser, mais toi tu as réussi en une attaque ! Chapeau bas, moi je dis ! répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai surpris qu'il me tient en respect, n'allez pas trop vite !

- Oh si, jeune homme, Marco est un assassin imperturbable, et jamais auparavant il ne nous avait parlé d'une recrue ainsi. Le lendemain de votre dernier duel, il nous en a parlé pendant une heure, tu ne t'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour lui. C'est l'équivalent d'une journée entière ! éclata de rire le vieil homme.

Ace resta muet un moment, puis reprit sa marche non sans avoir lâcher un "Merci" rapide. Pourquoi avait-il dit merci, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi le vieillard lui avait répondu un "De rien, à bientôt, jeune homme !" sur un ton si enjoué ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre non plus pourquoi le fait d'apprendre que Marco avait parlé de lui aux jardiniers l'avait emplit d'une certaine joie qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Il se força à ne plus y penser et se concentra sur sa promenade et sur le paysage magnifique qui l'entourait.

_Demeure de Inazuma, dix jours plus tard, 10h30._

Luffy s'amusait à se balancer d'un arbre à un autre en hurlant comme Tarzan lorsque Inazuma arriva à sa rencontre accompagné d'un homme âgé et d'une femme, plutôt âgée elle aussi. Il se balança plus fort et manqua de s'étaler en atterrissant devant eux mais arriva miraculeusement à se recevoir convenablement. L'Assassin songea qu'il valait mieux ne plus lui laisser regarder ce genre de film, à l'avenir.

- Luffy, je te présente Rayleigh et Shakky. Je suppose que tu sais qui c'est.

Inazuma savait que cela allait lui faire plaisir. Au début, Luffy avait posé beaucoup de questions sur un ancien Maître Assassin en particulier, Inazuma lui avait simplement répondu qu'il y avait réponse à toute ses questions à la bibliothèque de la demeure.

Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme avait passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il s'était pris de passion pour l'histoire de cet homme hors du commun qu'était Gol D. Roger et qui avait réussi à reprendre les rênes d'une confrérie affaiblie et traînée dans la boue par les média. Un traître qui avait su se fondre parmi-eux pendant des années avait tout retranscrit des réunions auxquelles il assistait, et un jour il avait tout balancé à la presse. Qui plus est il avait révélé leurs "affaires" avec les francs-maçons. Résultat: l'ancien maître de la confrérie s'était suicidé en bon lâche qu'il était, laissant les assassins dans un chaos total.

Roger était arrivé alors que la situation était désespérée; tout portait à croire que la confrérie allait disparaître. Mais il avait redressé les choses d'une main de maître et s'était même vengé de l'homme qui était la cause de tout cela. Les seules personnes à savoir comment il s'y était pris étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient transmis ce "secret" aux générations suivantes, à en croire les livres qu'avaient lu Luffy. Le fait d'avoir devant lui les descendants rendit le jeune homme fou de joie. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de ne pas y croire, au début.

Le voir aussi heureux fit réellement plaisir à Inazuma. Il avait dès le début compris que le jeune homme n'arriverait pas à garder le moral s'il continuait de se montrer aussi dur envers lui. Et il sentait très bien aussi que son frère et son amant - un observateur tel que lui avait vu immédiatement ce lien particulier qui les unissait - lui manquaient beaucoup, même si le jeune homme n'en parlait jamais devant lui.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Monkey-chan. Inazuma nous a déjà pas mal parlé de toi, dit Shakky en s'avançant un peu.

Luffy en réponse lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup de son élève élastique, fit Rayleigh en s'avançant un peu à son tour. Ravis de te rencontrer, jeune homme.

- Wouaw… Alors c'est vraiment vous les descendants des meilleurs amis de Roger ? Vous devez être forts alors ! s'extasia Luffy en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Les deux anciens Maîtres Assassins le regardèrent, amusés. Ce gamin leur plaisait déjà beaucoup.

_Domaine lugubre perdu au milieu de la forêt lugubre de Mihawk, 11h20. _

Zoro senti tout à coup ses jambes trembler et fut obligé de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il avait perdu. Le goût amer de son sang dans la bouche, la chaleur du liquide bordeaux sur son visage, les plaies sur ses bras, ses côtes qui n'étaient pas cassées mais qui avaient pris un sacré coup. Tout ça ne ramenait qu'à une seule conclusion: il avait lamentablement échoué face à un adversaire qui, bien que Mihawk lui avait ordonné de se battre sérieusement, n'avait pas vraiment eu trop de mal à le toucher à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, même si, des occasions, il y en avait eu peu.

Leur combat avait quand même duré deux heures, et Desmond - l'assassin à l'arbalète - n'avait pas dit un mot, gardant son regard froid et impénétrable. Cet homme intriguait Zoro, il sentait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, comme… venant d'un autre monde. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à le cerner.

- C'est bon, lança Mihawk.

Aussitôt l'Assassin s'inclina et partit.

Zoro était toujours au même endroit, essoufflé et tremblant à présent plus de fatigue que de rage. Il aurait été dans un vrai combat, il serait tout simplement mort. Et l'idée d'abandonner Luffy lui était insupportable. L'Assassin lui posa la main sur l'épaule quelques instants, geste qui surpris Zoro, puis se retourna et se mis en marche en direction de la maison.

- Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir. Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, dit Mihawk en sentant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme sur son dos.

Zoro ne répondit rien et se mis, même s'il ne le montrait pas, péniblement en marche.

_Ruines du royaume d'Alabasta, 20h30. _

- Qu'est qu'on fait ici ? demanda Ace, plutôt étonné mais aussi frustré. Les sept heures qu'avaient duré le voyage, ni Dragon ni Marco - l'Assassin était venu avec eux à la demande de Dragon - n'avaient daigné répondre à une seule de ses questions.

- On commence demain, dit Dragon en s'éloignant. On se retrouve ici à six heures.

- Bien, Maître. Allez, chibi, viens.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! fit Ace d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant, mais il obtenu l'effet contraire.

- Chibi, chibi, chiiiiiibi, chibiiiiiiiiiii ! chantonna d'une voix amusée l'Assassin.

- TU M'ÉNERVES !

Ace se précipita sur Marco, oubliant le malaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté en présence du plus vieux dans l'avion - privé - qui les avait amené. Celui-ci avait vu venir la pseudo attaque du jeune homme et l'esquiva avec facilité.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, rit-il de bon coeur avant de partir en courant. On va voir si t'as de la condition physique, chibiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Ace ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en entendant le "Moi aussi je t'aime" de l'Assassin, même s'il savait que c'était ironique. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, sinon Marco aurait pu remarquer le trouble du jeune homme. Mais en parlant de noir… _Merde, y s'est barré ! Le con ! _Furieux, Ace se mis à sa poursuite, par chance il avait de suite couru dans la bonne direction et entendit le chant ô combien agaçant de Marco quelques mètres devant.

Bientôt, il rattrapa l'assassin qui entre temps avait arrêter de "chanter". Ace ne su combien de temps ils avaient mis pour arriver à la seule maison encore debout au milieu des lieux qui avaient été autrefois le décors d'une des plus grande bataille du siècle passé.

Marco y entra directement et invita Ace à faire de même. En voyant que l'Assassin retirait sa veste et l'accrochait au porte manteau, Ace ne su trop quoi penser. Il commençait à prendre conscience d'une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, ou du moins pas encore…

- Tu comptes rester planté là jusque demain ou tu vas entrer ? Ou peut-être que t'as peur de moi, chibi ! éclata de rire Marco en voyant que le jeune homme prenait racine à l'entrée.

Ace ne répondit rien mais rougit violemment. Il retira rapidement sa veste et suivi l'Assassin jusqu'au salon. Il fut surpris de le voir aussi bien décoré et en bon état, de l'extérieur la maison paraissait en ruine aussi, à en croire les formes qui se dessinaient dans la pénombre, pourtant elle était très bien entretenue, pas un seul grain de poussière ne trahissait une longue absence ou un abandon.

- Heuuu… Je vais rester ici… avec toi ? demanda un peu hésitant le jeune homme au bout de quelques secondes.

- Baaaaaah, oui, pourquoi ? répondit Marco, plutôt étonné. On aurait dit que cette idée mettait Ace mal à l'aise.

- Pour rien, pour rien… Dit elle est où la salle de bain, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche, si ça dérange pas.

- Non, non pas du tout ! sourit franchement l'Assassin. Elle est à l'étage, première porte à gauche, tu vas arriver dans ma chambre, on ne peut l'atteindre que par là, la salle de bain se trouve directement sur ta gauche.

- OK, merci, dit Ace en attrapant son sac qui traînait devant l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler la pièce. Les murs dans des tons chaleureux de beige et brun, un grand lit deux personnes trônait sur sa droite, et deux tables de nuit l'encadrait tandis que sur le mur était écrit en grandes lettres rouges "Rien n'est vrai. Tout est permis". Sur sa gauche se trouvait une grande garde robe avec à sa gauche la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Ace s'attarda encore quelques secondes puis se rendit dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, juste assez pour deux personnes. Encore une fois, le "deux personnes" laissa le jeune homme perplexe. L'Assassin ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un. Non pas qu'ils parlaient beaucoup de leur vie privée, mais Marco aurait tout de même prévenu Ace, étant donné qu'il allait loger ici pour… il ne savait même pas pour combien de temps. Mais tout laissait croire que Marco vivait bel et bien seul dans cette maison qui, à l'évidence, lui appartenait, à en croire les photos dans la chambre.

Ace sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le passé de Marco, son instinct d'informateur piqué au vif, il commençait déjà à deviner certaines choses tout en prenant sa douche.

* * *

**Fin du... chapitre ^.^ **

**Review ? Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël ! :D**

**" Mais qui t'as dit que t'allais avoir un cadeau ? Tu le mérites même pas !" - " Zoro, MAIS TA GUEULE ! è.é " **

**Heuuuuu... XD ?**

**Ahhhh ouiii ! J'ai oublié (Merci Pervy XD) Desmond, c'est le nom du perso principal du jeu Assassin's Creed, je trouvais pas de perso de OP pour ce "rôle" alors du coup bah j'ai pris Desmond xD Pour vous faire une idée de lui: .com/fs39/f/2008/328/d/8/Assassins_Creed_Altair_Render_by_ C'est pas vraiment lui, mais c'est son ancêtre qui lui ressemble énormément et dans la fic faut l'imaginer ainsi ^.^ **

**Encore Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous ! :)**


	8. Petite leçon d'Histoire

**Hi ! ^.^**

**Comment ce sont passées vos soirées de Noël ? Pour ma part c'était juste... pourris xD Du coup, j'ai passé mon réveillon à écrire, super passe temps, je doit dire u.u**

**Enfin, les persos ne sont toujours point à moi, je le rappelle.**

**Le chap est court, et ne sert pas à grand-chose, je crois .' Gomen, gomen XD**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Demeure d'Inazuma, 20h47._

Les yeux de Luffy pétillèrent de joie lorsque Rayleigh demanda à Inazuma pour rester un moment chez lui. Permettant ainsi au plus jeune d'en savoir le plus possible sur Roger, l'ancien Maître Assassin connaissait par coeur la vie de ses ancêtres et prenait un réel plaisir à parler d'eux avec le jeune homme. Luffy était curieux, mais ses questions étaient tellement posées en vrac et sans aucun lien avec les précédentes qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer _la_ question à chaque fois, sans jamais vraiment la poser. Shakey, elle, fut obligée de retourner chez elle, elle était encore propriétaire d'un restaurant étoilé, elle ne pouvait donc raisonnablement pas lâcher la gestion de l'établissement, même pour deux-trois jours.

Au bout d'un moment, Rayleigh demanda à parler à Inazuma seul à seul. Un fois Luffy parti, les regards des deux hommes se firent très sérieux. Il restèrent silencieux deux minutes. Ce fut Inazuma qui parla en premier.

- Tu crois que…

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Son aura est tellement écrasante que si je n'avait pas l'habitude, je pense que mon vieux coeur ne le supporterait pas.

- Il faut donc lui apprendre à s'en servir.

- Je ne sais pas s'il a suffisamment de maturité pour ça… Tu t'imagines s'il s'en servait à tout bout de champ ? _Ils_ s'en rendraient compte, à coup sûr.

- Oui, mais si il s'en sert inconsciemment et qu'il n'arrive pas à le contrôler, ce serait encore pire ! Puis, tu sais, il a vécu énormément de choses, il a un passé douloureux.

- C'est à dire ?

Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures.

_Maison de Marco au milieu des ruines du royaume d'Alabasta, 21h03._

En redescendant après sa douche, Ace pris le temps d'observer un peu mieux les lieux. Le salon était, comme toute la maison, très chaleureux. Mais on voyait aussi derrière tout ces meubles de qualité, qu'il y avait de l'argent derrière, Ace se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir autant d'argent en ne faisant "que" tuer des gens.

- T'as l'air de te poser pas mal de questions, à voir ton air dubitatif, lança Marco depuis la cuisine.

- Non… répondit Ace d'un ton pas très convainquant.

- Des chips ça te vas ? dit l'Assassin en revenant dans le salon. Je suppose que tu n'as plus vraiment faim…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un fast food durant le trajet en voiture et avaient manger comme à leurs habitudes, c'est à dire plus que beaucoup. Ace se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Dit, je vais peut-être être très curieux pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches plus à fuir ton passé que de vivre le présent, je me trompe ? Il s'est passé quelques chose, en rapport avec ton frère, mais je sais pas quoi, et j'aimerais savoir. T'as l'air d'en souffrir énormément.

_-_ Comment sais-tu que c'est en rapport avec mon frère ? Puis t'as pas besoin de connaître mon passé, j'essaye de l'oublier et vous vous ne faites que de me questionner là-dessus !

Le ton du jeune homme était soudain devenu agressif, l'Assassin se montrait, en effet, un peu trop curieux à son goût.

Malgré cela il avait été un peu surpris de voir que Marco avait su le cerner aussi vite, lui qui gardait toujours un air impassible et qui faisait en sorte qu'on ne devine jamais ses intentions ou ses sentiments. L'Assassin venait de lui montrer qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui dans lequel Marco venait de s'installer.

- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'aime pas cacher quoi que ce soit à un de mes frères, qui plus est si c'est toi, commença directement Marco, surprenant Ace qui ne pu que l'écouter. Dragon m'a donné l'autorisation de répondre à toutes tes questions, quelles qu'elles soient. Notre confrérie a beaucoup de secrets, mais je les connais à peu près tous, il faut dire qu'avec elle je… enfin bon, soit. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je veux que tu sois franc avec moi, et moi je serais franc avec toi, je sais que tu nous cache à tous ton passé, Dragon me l'a dit que tu ne voulais pas lui dire certaines choses, en tous cas rien tant que Luffy ne t'aurais pas donné son accord. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire tout de suite, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un lourd fardeau à porter, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience. Mais sache que si tu m'en parle je n'irai rien dire à qui que ce soit, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Je ne suis pas encore un de vos "frères" à ce que je sache. Puis toi aussi tu cache ton passé. Dragon m'a dit que tu vivais seul depuis toujours…

A ces mots le visage de Marco s'assombrit. Et Ace regretta aussitôt ses paroles. _Je n'aurais pas dû être si direct, on ne se connaît pas encore assez… Mais pourtant il m'intrigue à un point pas possible… Raaaaah si seulement j'avais un ordi ! _pensa-t-il en fixant la table basse. Bizarrement il s'en voulait d'avoir été si direct et agressif envers lui, pourtant il l'était avec quiconque lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, avant.

L'Assassin, quand à lui, regardait Ace d'un air intrigué. Le jeune homme, qui pourtant dégageait aura tellement forte, semblait tout perdu. À force de le contempler, Marco ressenti une sensation bizarre aux tréfonds de lui même. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Et quelle était elle ? Il n'en était pas encore sûr, mais il savait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec ce jeune homme, quelques chose qu'il n'aurait jamais avec ses autres frères d'arme.

- Heuuuuu, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda Ace en voyant que Marco ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit le concerné en sortant de ses songes.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez autant d'argent ? Enfin, je veux dire, d'où ça sort ? La villa de Dragon, le manoir de Inazuma et puis maintenant ta maison qui est, certes délabrée, mais elle est décorée avec des objets de qualité, si je me souviens bien ces meubles sont chers… Sans parler de vos voitures… BMW, Mercedes, Audi,... à croire que vous êtes des hommes d'affaires richissimes !

- Sur ce point tu n'as pas totalement tord, sourit Marco.

Ace lui répondit par un regard interrogateur.

- Bon, une petit leçon d'Histoire s'impose on dirait, rigola-t-il. Tu te souviens de Ezio Auditore ?

- Le tombeau dans la crypte ?

- Ouais, voilà. Il a vécu à l'époque de la Renaissance italienne, sa famille, une des plus nobles de Florence, a été trahie par des Templiers. Son père et ses deux frères s'en sont retrouvés pendu. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: venger sa famille. Avec l'aide de son oncle, il a pu cacher sa mère et sa soeur à la villa Auditore, à Monteriggioni, et il a pris connaissance de l'Histoire de la confrérie mais il a aussi appris l'existence d'un ancien journal appelé Codex. Il y a une crypte aussi là bas, on aura peut-être l'occasion de s'y rendre, un jour, dit-il dans un sourire. Fin, bref, il s'est entraîné et est ensuite retourné à Florence, où il a commencé par assassiner l'homme qui avait ordonné l'arrestation de son père et de ses deux frères. Il est devenu de plus en plus fort, et connu aussi. Nombre de Templiers souhaitaient de tout coeur sa mort. Il a continué son périple, montant petit à petit les échelons qui allaient le mener au Pape de l'époque, connu par les Templiers sous le nom de l'Espagnol: Rodrigo Borgia. Il était toujours seul à agir, au fil des ans, il a compris que la Confrérie des Assassins était plus que fragile, que les Templiers devenaient par conséquent de plus en plus puissants, mais il a fini par tuer, en théorie, l'Espagnol. Mais ça, ce n'est que la première partie de l'histoire…

Ace resta silencieux un moment, méditant les paroles de Marco. Dragon lui avait dit que son ancêtre avait été considéré comme un Prophète par les autres assassins. Il n'en comprenait pas encore tout à fait le sens.

- Mais… comment a-t-il pu entreprendre de tuer tous ces gens seul ? Mis à part son oncle, il n'avait personne.

- Si, il s'est fait des alliés ! À commencer par Leonardo da Vinci. Ils étaient meilleurs amis déjà avant les faits, grâce à lui, Ezio a pris le temps de retrouver toutes les pages du Codex car seul le peintre pouvait les déchiffrer. Et il se trouve que ce Codex a été écrit par un ancêtre encore plus lointain: Altair. Après avoir mis fin à la vie de son Maître qui avait trahis la fraternité, il s'est retiré et, tout en dirigeant les Assassins, a mis au point des recettes secrètes pour fabriquer du poison, des nouvelles techniques d'assassinats, entre autres. C'est lui aussi qui a inventé le premier pistolet ! Grâce à ces connaissances, Ezio pouvait prendre l'ennemi par surprise, au final la plupart de ses victimes ne voyaient même plus son visage avant de mourir, c'est dire ! Lorsqu'il était en ville, on savait qu'il était là, mais en même temps on n'en était pas certain, le seul indice était le meurtre de tel ou tel personnage haut placé dans la société. Il était un peu comme un Ange de la Mort, tout comme Altair l'avait été de son temps.

- On dirait que tu l'admires, pourtant tu ne l'as pas vraiment connu… remarqua Ace.

- Non, mais je sais que si on est là, c'est grâce à lui. L'humanité ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans cet homme, tu peux me croire.

- Je te crois, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question… D'où vous vient tout ce fric ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens… Grâce à son argent gagné lorsqu'il commettait des assassinats en dehors de son propre intérêt, il a reconstruit la Villa Auditore, réouvert les commerces qui avaient fermé, c'est ainsi qu'il a instauré un système d'économie dans cette petite ville. Et puis, ses contrats lui rapportaient aussi beaucoup. Malheureusement, un jour, tout s'est écroulé, pour ainsi dire.

- Comment ça ?

- La Villa fut attaquée par le fils de Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare. Son oncle a été tué, et Ezio fut sérieusement blessé, il a été obligé d'abandonner la villa et de s'enfuir avec tout les habitants. Ensuite, il s'est rendu seul à Rome, avec pour objectif de tuer celui qui allait être le plus puissant ennemi qu'il n'ait jamais eu à affronter. En arrivant à Rome, il a découvert une ville rongée de l'intérieur, les épidémies étaient à tous les coins de rues, les commerces étaient fermés, les soins médicaux étaient un vrai luxe que seuls les plus riches pouvaient s'offrir. Les gardes martyrisaient les habitants, la ville tombait en ruine, et les Borgia en étaient la cause. Il se mis en tête de faire revivre la cité de Rome, et d'y recréer la confrérie des Assassins. Il "sauvait" les quartiers assiégés par les gardes papaux, il fit réouvrir les commerces, prenant aussi sa part sur leurs revenus, c'est ainsi qu'il amassa une fortune considérable.

- Et cette fortune… est toujours là aujourd'hui ?

- Oui et non. Non dans le sens où il a décidé de ne plus se priver de rien sur la fin de sa vie, il s'est marié, malgré son… enfin, soit, il a eu des enfants et a fait construire la villa dans laquelle vit Dragon. Il a assuré le futur de ses enfants avec Leonardo, maître suprême des Francs-Maçons. Il continuait de diriger les Assassins, mais profitait aussi pleinement de son repos enfin mérité. Au final ses enfants n'ont presque rien eu de sa fortune de départ, mais pour ainsi dire Rome lui appartenait, et les revenus de la ville pouvaient entièrement satisfaire leurs besoins. Mais Ezio leur avait appris à être de vrai Assassins, et ils ont repris le flambeau, dirigeant l'ordre d'une main de maître, tout comme leur père. Ils ont dirigé la ville de Rome dans l'ombre. Ils se sont fait encore plus de puissants alliés, comme les francs-maçons, et ont continué à exercer pour l'intérêt du peuple, c'est aussi cela qui a rendu notre ordre si puissant, lorsqu'on a le peuple comme allié, presque rien ne peut nous arriver. Toujours dans le secret, ils ont étendu leur "Empire" au-delà de Rome. Pour finir, beaucoup de pays étaient en partie dirigée par les Assassins et les Francs-Maçons. Ces deux ordres ne se sont jamais séparés, ils ont continué leurs chemins ensembles, pour ainsi dire.

- Donc, vous êtes méga super riches ? demanda Ace d'un air un peu enfantin, il s'était laissé porté par les paroles de Marco et s'était presque senti à la place de son ancêtre. Il prenait tout doucement conscience de la puissance des Assassins. Et ils le fascinaient, aussi.

- Si on devait faire une estimation, les Assassins seraient tout aussi fortunés que les Francs-Maçons. Ce qui n'est pas négligeable…

Ace poussa un sifflement d'admiration. Il savait - pour avoir enquêter à son sujet - que cette confrérie avait une fortune qui était à peu près deux fois plus grande que celle de l'Etat Américain. Tout cet argent était dispatcher dans des plusieurs pays, et les comptes n'affichaient jamais plus de cinq millions de dollars et étaient toujours en dormance. Il y avait donc très peu de mouvement sur ces comptes et les banques qui les abritaient étaient gérées ou appartenaient à des francs-maçon. En clair, tout était organisé et géré extrêmement bien, et un cercle très limité de personne était au courant de l'existence de tous les comptes.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment, méditant sur les paroles de chacun. Puis, Marco pris soudain conscience d'une chose.

- Mais… comment peux-tu avoir une idée sur les finances des francs-maçons ?

Là, Ace se permit de rire franchement, il était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à surprendre l'Assassin.

- Hé bien, j'ai quelques "ressources" on va dire, dit-il souriant.

- Allééééééééééé ! le supplia presque Marco.

Il fit une moue de gamin suppliant pour avoir un Chocobon. Ace en rit encore plus.

- Huuuuummmm, je saiiiiiis paaaaaas… donne moi une bonne raison pour te le dire.

- J'le dirais à personne ! Juré !

- Ouais, c'est quand même pas très convaincant… continua Ace, taquin.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte, Marco s'était levé, avait enjambé la table basse et posé les lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

**Hiba' la sadique est de retouuuuuur ! xD Oui, je sais, je suis vache sur la fin, mais j'ai pas pu résister ! mdr**

**J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre suivant - qui sera, je crois, en deux voire trois parties, y a plusieurs persos qui vont arriver - car j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à pas faire devenir certains persos OOC, et ça je veux paaaaaaaas .' Doooooonc, il se peut qu'il mette, au moins, deux semaines à venir. Mais en attendant, y a un OS en préparation, donc, patience ^.^ **

**Breeeeeeef... Review ? **

**Tchuss ! :D**


	9. Les emmerdes arrivent

**Oyé oyé braves gens ! **

**Naaaaan me frappez pas ! T.T Chui désolée pour ce retard, j'avais la flemme d'écrire. Impardonnable, je sais... Mais j'ai retrouvée une de ces méga inspiration :O XD Et si mes très chers profs voulaient un peu me lâcher la grappe, je devrais pouvoir recommencer à poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, j'espère **

**Enfin bon, sur ce, je ne suis pas Oda (sinon ça se saurait XD) donc les persos ne sont point à moi ! :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Domaine lugubre perdu au milieu de la forêt lugubre, 22h30._

Mihawk et Zoro mangeaient dans la cuisine, une ambiance légère s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Le saké aidant, la conversation devenait de plus en plus facile, et l'Assassin était beaucoup moins froid et distant que d'habitude. Lorsque Zoro avait osé demander pourquoi cette soirée était différente des autres, Mihawk avait répondu simplement qu'il y avait "quelque chose à fêter dignement" et avait bu son verre d'une traite avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire amer, si on y prêtait un peu attention.

- Dis, si je te pose une question, tu ne m'engueuleras pas si elle ne te plaît pas ? Juste le fait de ne pas me répondre me suffira, commença Zoro après avoir hésité tout le début de soirée à enclencher le sujet qui le turlupinait depuis un moment déjà.

Mihawk reprit d'un coup tout son sérieux et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. _Merde…_

- Tes assassins que je vois le plus souvent… Smoker et…Desmond, c'est ça ?

Mihawk hocha doucement la tête et son regard devint soudain plus dur, signe que l'entente de ces noms le mettait sur ses gardes. Zoro bu une gorgée de saké pour se donner du courage.

- Y a un truc qui est pas normal avec ces mecs… Je veux dire, ils sont bizarres !

- En quoi sont-ils bizarres ? s'amusa doucement Mihawk.

- Et ben… je sais pas… On dirait qu'ils sont révoltés, comme s'ils en voulaient énormément au monde entier, 'fin… je sais pas comment expliquer, dit-il un peu embarrassé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, tout compte fait.

- Eh bien, on va dire qu'il ont été beaucoup trahi par le passé, répondit cette fois Mihawk d'un ton énigmatique.

- C'est à dire ?

- Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer, c'est une longue histoire…

- J'écoute.

- Vaut mieux. _Mihawk se resservi un verre de saké._ Bon, il existe plusieurs ordres secrets qui sont mélangés ou en rapport avec le nôtre, soit ce sont des ennemis, soit ce sont des alliés. Les principaux ennemis sont les Templiers, les seuls alliés sont les Francs-Maçons, jusque là tu suis ?

- Oui, sauf que les Templiers ont été exterminés. Un vendredi 13, ma mère faisait toujours un stress à ces dates-là.

- Eh bien, non, pas tout à fait. Pour faire simple, le vendredi 13 octobre 1307, une grande partie des Templiers sont morts, mais pas tous, et ceux qui ont survécu et qui ne se sont pas fait capturer ont veillé à ce que la confrérie retrouve toute sa puissance, ils ont poursuivi leurs but: contrôler les gens du monde entier. Il commencèrent par rallier les plus grands savants de l'époque à leur cause. Le chantage, les menaces de s'en prendre aux proches, la torture faisant partie de leurs principaux outils de persuasion. Mais jamais ils n'ont dit qu'ils étaient Templiers, la plupart des gens travaillant pour eux ignoraient tout de leur histoire.

- Contrôler le monde, ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Zoro, qui avait entre-temps ouvert une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

- Tu veux bien te taire ?

Zoro redevint on ne peut plus sérieux en une fraction de seconde.

- Smoker travaillait à la Marine, la police secrète qui s'occupe des plus grosses affaires du pays. Il faisait partie des meilleurs agents de terrain de l'organisation, ses supérieurs n'hésitaient pas à le mettre sur les affaires les plus délicates, il était rapide, efficace et pouvait faire preuve d'un très grand sang-froid, même en ayant sa vie menacée. Un jour, lors d'une d'une enquête classée top secret, il s'est aperçu qu'il y avait des… irrégularités.

- Dans les affaires délicates, il y a toujours des imprévus.

- Oui, mais pas dans ce sens là. Cette fois-là, il se trouve que son investigation -qui par la suite l'avait obligé à mener une infiltration dont seuls ses deux plus proches collègues étaient au courant- concernait un grand réseau de trafic. Que ce soit de drogue ou d'autres choses. Déjà avant de s'infiltrer, il sentait que certains agents haut-placés de la Marine trempaient dans cette affaire, l'infiltration devait servir à voir jusqu'à quel point, d'où le fait que personne à part ses collèges n'était au courant. Au bout de deux ans, il avait gagné beaucoup d'estime de la part des trafiquants, de là, on lui a permit d'assister à une réunion où les "Big Boss" donnaient leurs ordres.

- Laisse-moi deviner, les Big Boss en question étaient les agents de la Marine qu'il soupçonnait, dit Zoro.

- En effet. Et ils l'ont reconnu dès qu'il est rentré dans la pièce, l'idée de le supprimer leur a traversé l'esprit, d'ailleurs il a été sérieusement torturé. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il a été en partie éventré, il n'a survécu que grâce à la faible profondeur de la plaie, et surtout à sa grande résistance physique.

- Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas achevé ?

- Au dernier moment, il a dit que plusieurs personnes étaient en possession de documents compromettants, et que, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, les personnes en question lâcheraient toutes leurs infos avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui était vrai. Ça a fait pencher la balance, et il a été abandonné au bord d'une nationale, à moitié mort.

Il fit une pause, le temps de laisser Zoro comprendre l'ampleur de cette histoire.

- Lorsqu'il fut hors de danger, c'est à dire trois semaines plus tard, il élabora de son lit d'hôpital avec ses collègues qu'il jugeait digne de confiance tout un stratagème pour piéger les trafiquants. Lors de leurs recherches, ils firent une découverte… plutôt étrange…

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et rebut une gorgée.

- Il se trouve que le trafic en lui même n'était que secondaire par rapport à leur véritable but, les drogues étaient nécessaires pour aboutir à leur objectif principal: produire un médicament qui rendrait les gens dépendants et complètement sous contrôle, qui les abrutissait, en quelques sortes. Ils avaient aussi des otages, des cobayes, si tu préfères. Desmond en faisait partie, c'est lui qui a apprit à Smoker que c'était des Templiers. Smoker et les autres montèrent un dossier en béton pour dénoncer ces ordures et démanteler toute l'organisation. Mais lorsque le chef d'Etat lu le rapport, il ordonna d'étouffer l'affaire. Il en devint fou de rage, et donna sa démission. C'est à ce moment que Vista le rencontra et lui proposa de nous rejoindre, il fut d'accord à condition qu'on lui montre qu'on était pas, nous aussi, des "connards de Templiers", comme il disait. Nous avons libéré les otages, et foutu un sacré bordel. Beaucoup de ceux qui étaient retenus en captivité sont devenus des assassins par après.

Zoro resta silencieux un long moment, assimilant lentement les paroles de l'Assassin, puis il se rappela d'un article qu'il avait lu dans le journal. _Règlement de compte dans un hangar à 200 kilomètres de Fushia. _Même les médias avaient été trompés, il n'eut même pas besoin de demander si les assassins étaient à l'origine de la tromperie, il en était déjà certain.

- D'autres questions ?

- Non, j'ai fini.

- Alors bonne nuit, fit Mihawk en se levant. Ah, j'oubliais, je ne t'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

Zoro hocha la tête sans demander la raison pour laquelle il devait garder le silence.

_Demeure d'Inazuma, 22h15._

Rayleigh réfléchissait seul sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Un verre de whisky à la main, il regardait d'un air absent le tableau magnifique que lui offrait le jardin éclairé artificiellement. Rarement il avait autant douté sur la décision à prendre, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'apprendre à un gamin de dix-sept ans à se servir d'un tel pouvoir. Et si ça lui montait à la tête, qu'il s'en servait pour tout et n'importe quoi ? montrant à tous ceux qui le verrait le pouvoir qui a servi à Roger pour effacer toute trace de cette traitrise ?

Non, décidément, il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre, et personne dans ses anciens frères d'arme les plus proches n'avait pu lui apporter une quelconque réponse. La seule chose qui _aurait pu_ l'aider était dangereuse… _très dangereuse_, et il se refusait d'essayer ne serait ce que de la chercher. Oh bien sûr il savait où elle se trouvait, c'était ça, le _secret_ de Roger, mais aller jusque là serait beaucoup trop risqué, et en plus, il n'était pas certain de savoir contenir ce pouvoir énorme que cette chose renfermait. Non, décidément, il ne savait plus quoi faire. _Maaaaaa, j'ai encore deux jours pour y réfléchir, pas de panique… _pensa-t-il en buvant une gorgée, l'esprit envahi de contradictions.

_Ruines du Royaume d'Alabasta, 6h00._

Ace n'avait pas dormi.

Ace n'avait pas _du tout_ dormi. Tout comme Marco.

L'un se demandait comment réagir, l'autre se disait qu'il avait fait une _very big_ boulette.

La veille au soir, tout le monde sait comment leur conversation s'est terminée… plus ou moins. Sauf que… non, il ne s'était rien passé. Cet échange chaste et innocent s'était soldé par un gros malaise entre les deux hommes. Du coup, Ace avait à peu près réussi à faire comprendre clairement et avec des phrases plus ou moins structurées et logiques à Marco qu'il dormirait sur le canapé - il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre meublée, en l'occurrence, celle de Marco - et Marco avait dit un rapide "Bonne nuit" avant de monter fissa dormir. Ou essayer… tout au plus.

Et les deux hommes se trouvaient maintenant devant Dragon avec des têtes de déterrés. Le Maître Assassin les dévisageait, sceptique, faire la fête toute la nuit n'était absolument pas du genre de Marco, et c'était très peu probable que Ace ai réussi à lui faire mettre la musique au maximum, même avec quelques verres dans le nez. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment il se faisait qu'ils aient des mines pareilles.

Et il était tout simplement impensable pour les deux assassins de lui dire le vrai pourquoi du comment.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, vous deux ? demanda Dragon.

- Euuuuuuh, on a beaucoup discuté… commença Marco.

- Oui, toute la nuit, en fait… termina Ace.

- Bon, d'accord, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez l'air si gênés ?

Décidément, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ace se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il avait peur que son oncle ne comprenne tout. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher un mensonge plus ou moins élaboré lorsque Marco lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira vers lui comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

- Mais nooooon ! Tout va bien Maître, regardez ! On s'entend vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas Chibi ? lâcha-t-il en jouant parfaitement la comédie.

Etrangement, Ace fut vraiment rassuré de voir que l'assassin voulait faire comme si ne rien n'était, il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer maintenant. Surtout pour une chose aussi stupide. _Stupide, ah ouais ?_ se dit-il au fond de lui. Puis de toute manière, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment l'expliquer…

- Bien, commençons dans ce cas. Marco, fait le terrain moyen, histoire de vous réveiller un peu.

- Bien, Maître.

Marco s'élança avec Ace à sa suite. Ils coururent pendant une demi heure dans le silence, passant les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Ace fut tout de même étonné de voir à quel point l'Assassin était à l'aise lorsqu'il escaladait ou sautait par dessus les ruines, tellement étonné qu'il avait du mal à le suivre. Il observait discrètement Marco, qui était maintenant trois-quatre mètres devant lui, gardant un rythme soutenu. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire avec cet homme. Il lui plaisait, beaucoup, même; mais jamais il n'avait eu de relation durable, il ne s'en sentait pas capable jusqu'à ce jour.

Sa vie sentimentale se résumait à des coups d'un soir avec lesquels il n'avait plus de contact par après, et s'il lui arrivait d'en croiser un à une soirée ou même au bar où il travaillait, il s'empressait de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait plus rien. En général le fait de leur dire "T'étais juste un coup." les démoralisait suffisamment pour qu'ils déguerpissent, même si de temps en temps il avait eu affaire à des hommes qui pensaient avoir rencontré l'homme de leur vie et finalement ils étaient tellement déçus qu'ils en venaient aux mains. Heureusement que Ace savait se défendre, sinon il aurait pu se retrouver quelques fois à l'hôpital.

_J'aimerais bien que tu te trouve un mec, un vrai, un qui te fera rêver, un peu comme moi avec Zoro !_ _Puis, tu sais, Ace, j'aimerais bien aussi que tu sois heureux…_ avait dit Luffy un jour que le jeune homme était rentré avec une côte fêlée après une discussion qui avait mal tourné.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Marco s'arrêter, il ne le remarqua qu'une fois très proche de l'Assassin, un peu trop proche même. Il failli d'ailleurs faire une collision frontale avec le blond.

- Et quoi Chibi, on est la tête dans les nuages ? demanda Marco d'un air moqueur.

En réaction, Ace rougit violemment et tenta de vite se reculer de l'homme qui lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait plus faible qu'un autre homme, et aussi la première fois que qu'un homme représentait pour lui autre chose qu'une belle gueule baisable. Il avait cogité toute la nuit pour finalement en arriver à cette conclusion, qui n'était pas si déplaisante que ce qu'il avait voulu se convaincre, finalement.

Le jeune homme voulu donc reculer mais il senti un bras puissant se serrer autour de sa taille, en levant légèrement les yeux il aperçu le regard moqueur de Marco. Celui-ci devint sérieux en voyant le regard que Ace lui rendait, ses yeux renvoyaient des éclairs à l'Assassin. Ce qui était assez amusant quand on voyait les joues encore quelques peu rouges de la jeune recrue.

- Lâche-moi, baka… dit Ace après un moment de silence.

- Certainement pas. J'ai eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à mon geste. Et je sais que toi aussi, finalement t'aurais aimé qu'on aille plus loin. En conclusion: je te veux et je t'aurais, point barre, repris l'Assassin avec conviction.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Le baiser n'avait rien de sensuel, ni de doux, non. Il était violent, les deux hommes se battaient pour prendre le dessus, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre sans aucune douceur, laissant des traces rougeâtres sur leurs torses et leurs épaules nues couvertes de sueur d'avoir couru tout ce temps. Marco voulu plaquer Ace contre un mur tenant encore debout, mais au dernier moment le jeune homme retourna la situation à son avantage et ce fut l'Assassin qui se retrouva à sa merci. Sans attendre le plus jeune fondit sur le cou offert -bien qu'à contre coeur- de Marco, il laissait des traces brûlantes, mordait par moment, ne laissant pas son envie de douceur prendre le dessus, juste un besoin bestial entre eux, et ce devait rester ainsi.

Descendant jusqu'aux clavicules, il en mordit une violemment en sentant le plus vieux bouger pour tenter de retourner la situation à son avantage, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire grogner de plaisir et rejeter la tête en arrière. Ace descendait toujours plus bas, et allait arriver à la bosse sous le pantalon de Marco lorsque celui-ci le redressa vivement;

- On peut pas faire ça ici, Dragon nous attend… murmura le blond sans grande conviction.

Ace n'en avait pas envie, mais il dut bien admettre qu'il était trop risqué de mettre Dragon en rogne pour une simple histoire de besoin bestial. Simple besoin ? Peut-être pas finalement… C'était très rare lorsque Ace avait envie de faire attention à son amant, et cette envie ne l'avais pas quitté dès qu'il avait plaqué Marco contre le mur.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Excuse-moi, Dragon va quand même se poser des questions avec ce que je t'ai laissé… murmura le jeune homme en effleurant la plaie qu'il avait faite sur l'épaule de l'autre.

- Oh, ce n'est pas un problème !

Aussitôt une flamme bleue recouvrit la plaie et lorsqu'elle disparu, la peau n'avait plus aucune trace. Marco sourit et se remis à courir, Ace resta un moment pantois puis se lança à sa poursuite, une étrange sensation dans le bas ventre. Et ce n'était pas que du désir…

_Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Dragon… _

Dès que les deux jeunes hommes avaient disparu de son champs de vision, Dragon avait attrapé son téléphone portable et composé un numéro de mémoire, on décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

- T'as du nouveau ? demanda le maître assassin.

- Oui, et pas des bonnes nouvelles, répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Mal, très mal, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, nos ennemis sont plus fort que je ne le pensait, non, qu'on ne le pensait tous.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne peut pas en dire beaucoup par téléphone, sache juste que je suis certain de ce que je dis, j'ai fait installer des micros en dessous de toutes les tables du restaurant, finalement, t'avais raison, lorsque la situation est telle, vaut mieux violer l'intimité de quelqu'un que laisser mourir des gens innocents…

- Je suis content de voir que tu aies compris, Sanji, nous nous reparlerons bientôt.

- Ah et aussi, je n'ai pas encore prévenu Shakky, faut-il que je le fasse ? Il me semble qu'elle aussi elle ait une préoccupation importante depuis qu'elle est revenue de chez Inazuma.

- Non, ne lui dis rien, je l'en informerai moi-même. Moins il y a de personnes au courant - si c'est vraiment aussi grave - mieux c'est. Nous devons d'abord comprendre ce qui nous attend avant de nous lancer.

- Bien Dragon.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda le chemin par où les deux jeunes assassins étaient partis. Soudain, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur du lendemain, ce qui avait en jeu cette fois ci dépassait tout ce que les Assassins avaient connu durant la longue existence de l'Ordre. Il sentait que tout le monde ne sortirait pas vivant de cette guerre silencieuse qui allait éclater, et ceux qui s'en sortiraient allaient s'en retrouver changés et peut-être même meurtris à jamais. _Newgate, sale connard de merde, si tu pouvais encore être là… Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte seul, en plus avec tes deux mioches sur les bras ?_ pensa amèrement le Maître Assassin.

* * *

**Rangez vos bazookas siouplaîîîîîîît T.T Je sais que je suis cruelle, je sais que je suis sadique.. Mais, mais, mais.. C'est plus fort que moiiiiiiiiiii bouhouhou :'( **

**Review ? Même des menaces de mort ? Ce serait sympa, j'ai besoin de motivation pour le moment Okay j'me tais... **

**A la prochaine ! :D**


	10. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Bien le bonjouuuuuur :) **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard iiiiiiiimmence que j'ai, mais plusieurs problèmes persos ont fait que, bah j'ai pas pu écrire ^.^ Je poste donc ce chapitre tout en prévenant (comme ça c'est dit) qu'après ce chap, j'ai plus rien d'écrit, donc ça veut dire qu'il va falloir attendre, encore :S Je pense aussi me consacrer à une autre fic, soit en cours, soit me mettre à quelque chose de vraiment nouveau :) **

**- Les persos ne sont point à moi ^.^ **

**On apprend pas grand choses dans ce chap, ça bouge un peu, mais j'suis une sadique en puissance, je ne dévoile rien ;P **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Maison de Marco, deux semaines plus tard, 22h30. _

Ace somnolait dans les bras de Marco. Couchés tous les deux dans le canapé, avec seul le crépitement du feu de cheminée pour perturber le silence. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient pour un couple normal au premier abord, alors qu'en fait, il n'en était rien.

Non, ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensembles. Non, il n'avaient pas remis leur petit "écart" qui avait failli finir en partie de jambes en l'air contre un mur alors qu'ils étaient censés s'entraîner. Non, ils ne dormaient pas non plus ensembles -du moins lorsque Marco ne s'endormait pas sur le canapé. Pourtant, Ace dormait en ce moment même dans les bras du blond.

Ce "petit jeu" avait débuté plus ou moins une semaine plus tôt. Ace s'était endormis la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Marco alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux "Casualties of War". La soirée en elle-même n'était pas ordinaire, déjà que le plus jeune avait failli _piquer sa crise de gamin_ juste parce que Monsieur avait déjà vu ce film et qu'il le trouvait horriblement ennuyant. Ce à quoi Marco avait répondu que de toute manière, c'était le seul film de baston qu'il avait avec Pearl Harbor. Ace avait alors répliqué que Pearl Harbor était encore pire que ce film là.

Cette conversation était normale sauf que chacun d'eux avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, comme une complicité plus intense, une entente plus forte. Les rires étaient plus sincères, les regards plus complices, peut-être. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment, en fait, mais quelque chose avait changé. En fin de soirée, lorsque Ace se réveilla, il avait été surpris de se sentir allongé contre ce corps musclé et emprisonné par deux bras chauds, il n'avait rien dit, et avait simplement reposé sa tête sur le torse de Marco.

Depuis, ils finissaient presque chaque soir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot, juste un regard. Cela semblait leur suffire, pourtant tous ces non-dits avaient l'apparence d'un gros nuage menaçant planant au dessus d'eux. Cependant aucun des deux ne voulait changer cette habitude qui s'était installée depuis si peu de temps. Peut-être avaient-ils peur de la réaction de l'autre ? Non, aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il voulait, plutôt. Aucun des deux n'osait non plus faire ce à quoi il pensait tous les soirs secrètement.

- Hey, Chibi, j'vais dormir, vire-toi d'mes bras.

Cette façon de se parler aussi, un peu agressive au premier abord, n'était qu'une façon de plus de ne pas se montrer fragile devant l'autre.

- Ennnnh non bouge pas, j'suis bien mis, répondit le-dit Chibi d'une vois endormie.

- Comme d'habitude, répliqua Marco d'une voix amusée.

Il resta encore un moment à regarder Ace, qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Finalement le blond le fit bouger lui-même et le repoussa sur le canapé non sans lui avoir ébouriffé tendrement les cheveux et remis la couverture sur lui. C'était les seuls gestes doux qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Discrets. Rares.

Avant de monter dans sa chambre, Marco s'enfila un demi-verre de whisky avec des médicaments. De la Codéine. La seule chose plus ou moins légale qui l'aidait à dormir depuis _ce jour-là_. En repassant dans le salon, il jeta un oeil en direction du jeune homme endormi, songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il ne prenait que trois cachet au lieu de cinq, et que c'était sûrement grâce à lui si il y arrivait.

_Restaurant "Le Baratie", 12 juillet, 10h34. _

Une berline BMW série 3 noire s'arrêta devant le restaurant étoilé "Le Baratie". Un jeune homme en sortit. Pantalon en toile beige signé Giorgio Armani, chemise blanche de la même marque, lunettes Prada vissées sur le nez, cheveux blond soigneusement arrangés de façon à cacher l'oeil gauche, le jeune cuisinier surdoué répondant au nom de Sanji avait tout du jeune premier à qui la vie avait toujours souri. Même si ce n'était qu'une façade, il plaisait et il le savait. Il entra dans le restaurant de son pas assuré en souriant.

Dès qu'elle le vit, la jeune réceptionniste se leva en rougissant légèrement;

- Bonjour Sanji, fit-elle comme à son habitude à l'arrivée du jeune homme.

- Salut ma belle, répondit-il de sa voix volontairement plus sensuelle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh bien merci, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant encore plus avant de se reprendre, semblant se souvenir de quelques choses d'important. Ah, j'y pense, le Papy et Shakky t'attendent dans le bureau, ça avait l'air important.

Immédiatement le visage de Sanji devint sérieux et froid. Depuis quelques temps, ça lui arrivait d'arborer cet air soucieux, mais la jeune femme pensait que ce n'était que passager, aussi elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, de toutes manières.

Sanji marcha d'un pas rapide vers le bureau qu'occupait la gérante, Shakky. Le propriétaire et père adoptif de Sanji, Zeff, avait décidé laisser la gérance à quelqu'un d'autre après dix-sept ans passés à construire la réputation de son restaurant, lui permettant de se consacrer à son éternelle passion: la cuisine. Bien que plusieurs autres établissements aient ouvert au fil des années, l'entreprise restait une affaire de famille. En effet, Sanji et Zeff restaient les actionnaires principaux -ce qui assurait au jeune homme une belle vie- et les gérants des autres restaurants étaient des anciens cuisiniers du Baratie. Zeff avait donc une totale confiance en eux et ne se préoccupait que très rarement des autres établissement; Sanji, lui, ne s'en occupait pas du tout.

Il entra donc dans le bureau où discutaient déjà les deux "vieux", comme Sanji aimait les qualifier. En voyant leurs mines soucieuses, la boule qui avait commencé à lui tordre le ventre s'amplifia encore. Zeff le mis directement au courant de la situation.

- Mon fils, nous sommes dans la merde.

La façon de parler du vieux cuisinier était pour le moins directe et mettait souvent les petits nouveaux mal à l'aise, mais cet homme avait un grand coeur et on apprenait vite à l'apprécier.

- Il est revenu ? demanda froidement le jeune homme en s'appuyant dos au mur et en croisant les bras.

- Non, pas lui, répondu Shakky, mais un de ses conseillers au caractère pour le moins charlatan.

- Aha ?

- Il était avec une femme, une future conquête, apparemment, et il lui a raconté beaucoup de choses intéressantes…

-… et il a précisément parlé du sujet qui nous intéressait, continua le vieux cuisinier. Et il a aussi dit quelques chose de très…embêtant. Ce connard est vraiment un malade, Dragon s'imagine pas comme il est dans la merde, répéta-t-il.

- Qu'est qui pourrait être pire que ce qu'il prévoit de faire ?

- Déclencher le début de la fin des hommes ? C'est pas pire tu crois ?

- Arrête tes conneries, le vieux ! Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? s'énerva un peu Sanji.

Shakky, qui jusque là s'était tue, regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et parla d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute.

- Sanji, écoute, ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que… si on en crois les dire du conseiller, votre gars a l'intention de tuer le…

- De tuer qui ? failli crier Sanji, mais il maîtrisa la colère qui s'insinuait tel un serpent en lui.

- L'homme le plus puissant au monde… Tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage du jeune homme devint cadavérique, cependant il refusait encore d'y croire;

- Shakky, comment veux-tu qu'il tu ce putain de mec ? C'est l'homme le plus influent et puissant de la planète, mais il est aussi celui le plus protéger. Comment pourrait-il ne serait que l'approcher à dix mètres sans se faire bousiller sur place ?

- Eh bien, justement parce qu'il a la possibilité de l'approcher à beaucoup moins de dix mètres, comme tu dit, il peut même le tuer demain si il en a envie.

Sanji ne répondit rien, il sorti précipitamment et se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait besoin de réfléchir, et vite.

- Dit à Carne que je serait pas là aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques chose d'urgent à régler ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune hôtesse d'accueil avant de sortir et de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

Il sortit du parking et conduisit la BMW en direction du nord, hors de l'agglomération. Dès que la route se dégagea et qu'il se retrouva enfin sur cette route désertique et presque toujours droite sur 40km, il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Bientôt le compteur de vitesse dépassa les 180 km/h, Zeff lui disait souvent que c'était dangereux, qu'il suffirait d'un chat passant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour qu'il se retrouve trois jours plus tard six pieds sous terre. Mais là, Sanji avait juste besoins de se vider la tête, d'arriver vite à destination pour mieux réfléchir, il avait beau retourner la situation comme il le pouvait, tous les scénarios se terminaient mal. Le jeune homme sentait que la situation leur échappait des mains, et même avec l'arrivée des deux fils de Newgate, la guilde restait plus que jamais fragile depuis la mort de celui-ci.

_Calme-toi playboy, si tu paniques, ça va être encore pire_, se dit-il en enfonçant encore plus la pédale d'accélérateur.

_Domaine lugubre perdu au milieu de la forêt lugubre, 13 juillet, 10h36._

- Regarde ton adversaire, ne le quitte pas des yeux, ne quitte pas _ses_ yeux, sens sa rage de combattre, son énergie s'échapper de son épée, sent le combattre avec son _âme_. Souffla Mihawk, son sabre dégainé face à Zoro, qui lui avait sortit ses trois lames.

Le Maître Assassin et sa jeune recrue s'entraînaient depuis une semaine et demi ainsi. Zoro devenait plus précis au fil des jours, a tel point qu'un jour il avais failli atteindre sa cible, déjouant les contres attaques de son adversaire à une vitesse qui ne cessait de s'améliorer. Mihawk songea à cet instant qu'il serait bientôt temps pour le jeune homme de remplir son premier contrat…

Ils se battaient tous les jours, sans exception. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, un peu comme si la parole n'était qu'une option ennuyeuse par moment. Ils avaient leurs habitudes, prenaient leurs repas ensembles, s'entraînaient sur le même terrain -qui ressemblait à présent plus à un champs de bataille qu'à autre chose- et Zoro ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était un peu comme s'il se ressourçait. Loin de cette agitation de la ville, loin des deux frères, qu'il adorait et aimait, certes, mais vivre un peu sans leurs délires continuels faisait un bien énorme à Zoro, bien plus que ce qu'il n'acceptait d'admettre. Mais lui qui avait toujours été discret avant _Tout le Mal_ aimait se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même, appréciant la sérénité des lieux.

Oui, il aimait cette ambiance, même si il n'oubliait jamais son objectif. Leur objectif. Et lorsque le moment propice arriverait, il se ferait un réel plaisir de pouvoir trancher la gorge de ses ennemis, quel qu'en soit le nombre, tous tomberont, il se l'était juré.

- Dis-moi… l'autre jour… ce "quelques chose" à fêter… c'tai quoi ? demanda Zoro le souffle court après avoir esquivé une énième attaque qui alla fendre un rocher en deux.

De ce côté là, il avait changé, fini la gorge qui se nouait lorsque l'assassin posait ses yeux perçants et glacés sur lui, disparue cette peur continuelle de le contrarier et d'avoir à subir ses foudres. Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se parlaient d'égal à égal.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Mihawk d'un ton calme et froid.

Bien entendu, l'assassin savait de quoi Zoro voulait parler, comment oublier cette date ? Date qui était passée plus ou moins deux semaines plus tôt, réfléchi rapidement le plus vieux.

- Oh que si… tu sais… d'quoi j'parle… Ce regard triste… j'connais bien ça… J't'ai raconté presque toute ma vie… et j'sais presque rien sur toi… souffla le plus jeune en regainant ses lames, signe qu'il voulait une pause.

Le Maître Assassin resta silencieux, Zoro compris qu'il allait falloir le provoquer un peu pour en savoir plus.

- C't'ai quoi, ton anniversaire ? l'anniversaire de la mort de quelqu'un ?

- Non, c'était l'anniversaire de ma fille, répondit Mihawk d'une voix agressive.

- Ah bon, je savais pas qu't'avais une fille. Elle est pas ici ?

- Non, ça fait sept ans que je ne l'ai plus vue, et pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas où elle est.

- Pourquoi ?

L'assassin poussa un soupir. Bon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce gamin avec ses questions stupides ! A quoi cela allait donc lui servir de savoir où _elle_ était partie ? A satisfaire sa saloperie de curiosité, sans doute.

- Ma fille, Kalifa. Elle a ou devrait avoir eu vingt-quatre ans il y a deux semaines.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, même si je suis étonné qu'elle soit aussi âgée. T'es pas super vieux pourtant…

Zoro avait repris son souffle et parlais à présent d'une voix assurée. Mihawk n'avait pas apprécié cette familiarité qu'avait le jeune homme avec lui au début. Mais, finalement, cette discrète entente qui s'était instaurée entre eux lui faisait plus de bien qu'il n'y paraissait.

- J'ai quarante-trois ans, j'ai eu ma fille à dix-neuf ans. Ça te va comme explication ? Enfin bon, pourquoi je ne l'ai plus vue ? Simplement parce qu'elle m'a trahis. Elle NOUS a trahis, nous, les Assassins. Il y a sept ans, elle m'a présenté son petit-ami de l'époque, un jeune ingénieur tout juste sortit de l'université. Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce jeune homme était sur la liste des personnes ayant un rapport plus ou moins rapproché avec les Templiers. Après recherche il se trouvait que le jeune homme en question était le fils d'un député haut placé chez les Templiers. Et ce même jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans l'ancien Ordre.

- Ancien Ordre ? Je pensait qu'il existait toujours.

- Non, l'Eglise les a qualifié d'hérétiques en 1307, année de leur "dissolution". Mais certains ont survécu et ont continué de vivre comme leurs frères, aidant secrètement à la survie des Templiers. Enfin bref, lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, que je lui ai dit qui était vraiment cet homme, elle a choisi de partir avec lui après qu'il ai essayé de me tuer, bien entendu. Je n'en ai plus entendu parler, son petit-ami a été tué par Smoker il y a deux ans, pour un autre contrat envoyé par un francs-maçon travaillant avec les Assassins. J'étais hors de l'affaire, je n'ai pas voulu m'en mêler mais…

- Mais … ? demanda Zoro, voyant que Mihawk semblait hésiter.

- Après renseignements, il semblerait qu'elle ai été tuée lors d'une mission d'infiltration qui aurait mal tourné il y a trois ans. Mais ça se peut très bien qu'elle ai fait croire ça…

Zoro, qui restait habituellement calme et froid en toute circonstance, laissa une légère colère guider ses paroles. Paroles qu'il regretta aussitôt;

- Comment peux-tu rester calme en me disant ça ? C'est ta fille, bordel ! Ça t'fais rien de savoir qu'elle est peut-être morte ? dit-il sur un ton agressif.

Mihawk lui répondit par un regard résigné, ce qui étonna beaucoup le jeune homme. Ils ne dirent plus rien et reprirent leur entraînement, si on y regardait bien, on sentait les coups plus agressifs, plus précis. Témoin bientôt douloureux d'un mal-être commun dû à des souvenirs qu'on aimerait oublier et qui remontent à la surface en seulement quelques mots.

_Demeure d'Inazuma, 5h34. _

Rayleigh se leva ce matin là avec la conviction qu'il avait fait le bon choix, après deux semaines de réflexion, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait penser à l'avenir. Il était certain que ces trois gamins pourraient enfin mettre un terme -même court- à cette guerre silencieuse et inconnue de beaucoup de monde qui déchirait les nations du monde entier.

Il alla réveiller Luffy vers six heures et ils prirent un bon petit déjeuner ensemble composé, évidement, d'une très grosse part de viande pour le plus jeune. L'ancien maître assassin le regarda manger de bon coeur, se demandant comment un jeune homme à l'apparence si naïve et insouciante avait déjà pu vivre autant de coups durs dans sa vie.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda joyeusement le jeune homme lorsqu'ils se mirent en route une demi heure plus tard.

- Surprise ! sourit Rayleigh en montant dans sa Jaguar.

- Mais allaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuuuuh ! geigni Luffy en se tortillant déjà sur son siège.

- Dis-toi juste que quand tu reverra cette maison, tu ne seras plus le même.

- Gné ?

Le plus vieux partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant la moue -ridicule, il fallait bien le dire- de Luffy. Inazuma les vit partir ainsi, en riant. Heureux d'avoir rencontré ce jeune homme qui avait enfin donné un vrai sens à sa vie.

_Ruines du Royaume d'Alabasta, 12h28._

- Hé oh ! Je vous ai pas demandé de me détruire cet endroit encore plus ! s'énerva Dragon en arrivant près des deux jeunes.

Ceux-ci s'entraînaient sans arrêt depuis six heures du matin. Et les quelques murs qui étaient encore debout à leur arrivée n'étaient plus qu'un nuage de poussière collant à leur corps trempés de sueur. Ils se retournèrent vivement vers la provenance de la voix, surpris. Et ils le furent encore plus en voyant la tête des grands jours de leur maître.

- Hé ! Papy, faut bien qu'on s'entraîne ! riposta Ace.

- Ne m'appelle pas Papy espèce de morveux sans cervelle ! J'ai autre chose à vous proposer, venez.

Marco et Ace se jetèrent un regard surpris, mais le suivirent tout de même jusqu'à… nulle part, selon le plus jeune. Mais lorsque Dragon s'arrêta et baissa la tête, Marco s'avança à son tour et marcha en tapant des pieds, semblant chercher quelques chose. Soudain, son talon frappa autre chose que le sol, il se baissa et souleva une trappe qui remua dans un grincement sinistre.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans un sous-sol et Ace fit naître une flamme dans la paume de sa main pour éclairer la pièce.

- Wouaw, la vache ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire en découvrant ce qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

Des armes, des centaines d'armes se trouvaient là, de manufactures et d'années différentes. De la plus basique à la plus perfectionnée. Ace, qui aimait encore bien ce genre de chose, remarqua plusieurs modèles censés être exclusivement utilisés par les forces spéciales de la Marine. Des bombes fumigènes, des grenades, des Den-Den Mushi piégés, des bombes artisanales comme industrielles. Il y avait absolument de tout.

D'un signe de tête, Dragon fit comprendre à Marco ce qu'il devait faire et celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers une étagère protégée de la poussière par une bâche. Il pris quatre glock 19, les chargea et en muni deux d'entre eux avec des silencieux. Il se rapprocha de Ace qui lui tendit deux armes, l'une avec silencieux et l'autre sans. Le jeune homme regarda bêtement son vis-à-vis, cherchant à comprendre.

- Ben alors, prend-les ! le pressa Dragon.

- Oui mais…

- Marco te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir sur le trajet pour le club de tir, le temps presse, ne perdons pas de temps.

- Allez, Chibi, prend-les, dit doucement Marco, comme par peur de contrarier le maître à cause du simple son de sa voix.

Ace rejetta sa flamme sur une torche qui se trouvait non loin et pris les deux armes en main, il en mis une dans son dos -celle sans silencieux- et mis l'autre à sa droite, à portée de main, comme Marco l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Ils sortirent ensuite du sous-sol et Marco se dirigea vers sa maison, pressant Ace de le suivre. Le jeune homme n'osa pas poser de question.

_Quelques part dans la ville de East Blue, 13h02._

Sanji se leva doucement du canapé, son verre vide de whisky encore en main. Il se dirigea vers une porte sur la droite et entra dans la cuisine ultra moderne de l'habitat. Il déposa le verre dans l'évier et jeta un oeil vers l'horloge au dessus du frigo. Il était temps de se vider la tête.

Il sortit de la cuisine et retourna dans le salon pour prendre une porte juste à coté de celle qu'il venait d'emprunter. Celle-ci menait dans sa chambre où un pantalon déchiré et des baskets l'attendaient, abandonnés dans un coins depuis la dernière fois qu'ils les avait utilisés. Il se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements de marque et enfila sa tenue préférée. Il décida rester torse nu cette fois-ci, après tout, il était seul. Il alluma une cigarette et retraversa le salon.

Il arriva dans un grand garage remplis de ballots de paille, de sacs, de vieilles planches et d'autres objets de tout sorte. Le seul engin électrique de la salle était un tapi roulant dernière génération qui permettait à l'utilisateur de régler l'inclinaison, pour faire croire qu'on montait ou descendait une pente.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'appareil et le mis en marche, pas trop vite, pas trop incliné, juste assez pour s'échauffer pendant vingt minutes. Ceci fait, il attrapa un ballon de foot et commença à jongler avec. Un pied, puis l'autre, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, et ainsi de suite. Pendant plus de 700 jonglages le ballon ne toucha le sol. Puis, lassé, Sanji le jeta contre le mur avec tellement de force que le pauvre ballon éclata sous le choc en dispersant les lambeaux de sa carcasse autour de l'impact.

Il jaugea ensuite les sacs, se demandant comment les utiliser cette fois-ci. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et se mit à en empiler dix, du plus lourd au plus léger en partant du bas, sur une table qui ne demandait qu'à s'affaisser sous le poids. Il se recula ensuite de quelques pas, jaugeant la hauteur de sa petite constitution, puis il pris son élan et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le premier sac qui se déchira, versant tout son contenu sur les autres sacs, plus bas.

Il fit de même avec tous les autres pendant une heure. Laissant son esprit se vider de sa rage et de son inquiétude.

* * *

**Voilà ^.^ **

**Review ? Pleaaaaase, j'ai besoin de moooootivation x) **

**Bye ! :) **


	11. World So Cold

**Hello ! **

**Eh oui, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Après plusieurs mois d'attente, l'inspiration m'est enfin revenue et je suis bien décidée à amener cette histoire à son terme ! Je pense qu'il y aura tout de même une vingtaine de chapitres, si je continue sur ma lancée ^.^ **

**Chapitre plus long que les autres, qui j'espère vous plaira ! :D**

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Enjoy !**

**PS: Le titre est tiré d'une chanson des Three Days Grace, j'ai terminé le chapitre en écoutant cette chanson et, manquant cruellement d'inspiration de titre, j'ai décidé que cette chanson que j'adore conviendrait très bien ! :P **

* * *

_Port de Log Town, 8h46._

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'amènes dans un port ? On va prendre le bateau ? s'exclama Luffy.

Le jeune homme, qui était resté étrangement silencieux et calme toute la durée du trajet, fit sourire Rayleigh à sa remarque.

- Pour arriver à notre destination, c'est mieux de prendre le bateau, en effet.

- Y aura de la viande ?

- Tu te rend compte que tu as mangé trop fois ton poids en viande il n'y a même pas trois heures ?

- Ben… oui. Mais j'ai faim !

- Nous mangerons une fois sur place, c'est trop dangereux de s'arrêter ici.

Luffy ne répondit rien, mais son ventre se chargea de le faire à sa place, faisant sourire une fois de plus le plus vieux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit bateau à moteur, Rayleigh y installa leurs sacs avec le jeune homme et démarra, se dirigeant vers le large.

oOoOoOo

_Club de tir de Log Town, 14h17._

Sans se douter que son petit frère se trouvait dans la même ville le matin même, Ace avait suivi Marco jusqu'au club de tir désert à cette heure.

- Salut Lucky ! lança Marco à l'attention du gros bonhomme à l'entrée.

Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête en continuant de manger son morceau de viande.

Marco s'approcha d'une porte et sembla attendre quelques chose. Un déclic ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et il entra enfin dans la salle de tir. Il attrapa deux casques au passage et en tendit un à Ace. Un fois équipés, Marco se mit immédiatement en face de la cible et vida son chargeur, toutes les balles l'avaient atteinte laissant un trou béant dans le papier.

- Putain, ça fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tirer sur une cible peut défouler…

- Quoi, tu n'as jamais tiré ?

- J'aime bien les armes, mais je n'ai jamais tiré, non.

- Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner, Chibi, dit-t-il une fois remis de sa surprise. Pourtant, va bien falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir si tu ne veux pas tuer des civiles en cas de fusillades.

Devant la mine estomaquée du jeune homme, Marco éclata de rire.

- Te fou pas de moi ! s'énerva immédiatement le noiraud.

Cependant, le plus vieux ria encore, surprenant Ace qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire si sincèrement. Cela fit naître un fin sourire sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que, pour la première fois, le blond cessait d'être torturé, même rien que le temps d'un fou rire.

Redevenu sérieux, Marco montra à son protégé comment tenir une arme.

- Ton arme est le prolongement de ton bras, tu ne dois pas te crisper dessus, sinon tu peux être certain de louper ta cible, ton corps ne dois pas bouger tout en restant relâché, expliqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ace le regardait faire en tentant d'enregistrer le plus de renseignements possible. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile, lorsqu'on possédait une mémoire telle que la sienne.

Le jeune homme apprenait vite. Au bout de trois heures, et après quelques essais infructueux, le recul lui jouant toujours des tours, il parvint même à mettre une balle dans la cible.

- Pas mal ! s'écria Marco.

- Ouais, sauf que je visais le ventre, pas la tête, se renfrogna l'élève.

- Ça c'est pas grave, tu commences à maîtriser le recul de ton arme sans te crisper outre-mesure, c'est déjà beaucoup ! Allez, fini pour aujourd'hui, j'crève la dalle moi.

Malgré ces encouragements, Ace était un peu déçu. Jamais il n'avait pensé que tirer dans une cible en papier allait être si difficile. Marco lui avait montré toutes les façons de tirer: de la main droite, de la main gauche -oui, parce qu'en plus monsieur était ambidextre !- et en tenant l'arme à deux mains.

Cela semblait si facile pour lui !

- Ça fait des années que je tire, t'sais, fit Marco en voyant la mine dépitée du plus jeune.

- Ouais mais pour toi ça semble si facile !

- Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour arriver à tirer une seule balle dans la cible ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, attendant la réponse.

- Une semaine ! Alors arrête de déprimer pour rien, puis même si le temps presse, tu ne va pas nécessairement avoir besoin de te servir d'une arme dans les prochaines semaines, puis avec ton pouvoir tu peux aussi tirer des balles de feu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu le sais ? Je ne te l'ai jamais montré !

- Baaaaaaah… Disons que je te surveille parfois lorsque tu t'entraînes seul, répondit le blond d'un ton amusé en sortant du club de tir. Allez, viens, j'ai faim.

Ace ne répondit rien. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende une certaine gêne s'empara de lui, il ne s'était jamais senti observé lors de ses entraînements en solitaire.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche devant un imposant bâtiment.

- Heu… Je pense pas être encore suffisamment riche pour me payer un menu dans un restaurant trois étoile, fit remarquer Ace en voyant l'enseigne du restaurant vers lequel Marco se dirigeait.

- T'en fait pas Chibi, tu comprendras en rentrant.

Marco ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Ace avant lui. Après avoir marmonné un « C'est bon, j'suis pas une gonzesse, arrête de faire le gentleman avec moi. » auquel le blond répondit par un grand sourire, il rentra dans la vaste salle.

Toutes les tables étaient vides à cette heure, et certains serveurs n'étaient en tenue pour la soirée, terminant de dresser les tables avec le plus grand soin. Le Baratie était le restaurant le plus réputé de la ville, si pas du pays, presque toutes les tables étaient réservées pour cette soirée.

Marco se dirigea vers le bureau de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci le reconnu immédiatement et lui indiqua que le patron était dans le bureau.

Arrivés devant le-dit bureau, Marco se retourna vers le plus jeune.

- Il fait flipper, mais il est cool, tracasse pas, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer sans même attendre un accord. Un vieil homme blond et une femme d'âge mûr étaient dans la pièce, ce qui sembla étonner Marco.

- Maître Zeff, Shakky, je vous présente Portgas D. Ace. C'est le grand frère de Luffy, précisa-t-il à l'attention de la femme.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, jeune homme, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton petit frère, quelle personnalité exceptionnelle !

Ace la remercia d'un gracieux signe de tête. Cette Shakky lui semblait fort sympathique, et l'espace d'un instant il oublia qu'elle était -comme il s'en était douté un peu plus tôt- elle aussi un membre des Assassins. L'homme, cependant, lui inspirait plus la peur qu'autre chose.

- Où est Sanji ? s'enquit Marco. J'ai besoin de lui parler le plus rapidement possible.

- Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis hier vers midi, il est parti après avoir appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Je suppose qu'il essaye d'en savoir plus de son côté. Mais de là à savoir si il enquête de chez lui ou sur le terrain, j'en sais fichtrement rien.

- Merde, alors il est au courant aussi ?

- Ouais, après avoir appelé Dragon je le lui ait dit. Il ne réagit plus comme avant, il est beaucoup plus réfléchi. Même si je perd mon second chef, je ne vais pas l'emmerder alors qu'il essaye de nous aider. Il reste un Assassin.

Ace, resté en retrait de la conversation, commença à sérieusement se poser des questions. Qui était ce Sanji ? Quelle était cette fameuse mauvaise nouvelle dont ils parlaient ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. On lui avait dit que la situation se compliquait, mais là il avait l'impression qu'elle devenait carrément catastrophique !

- Bon, nous allons aller voir jusque chez lui, si je ne le trouve pas je te préviens ?

- Je t'en saurais gré, répondit le vieux cuisinier d'un ton ironique.

- Il ne faut pas se laisser dépasser par la situation, dit Shakky, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Ils ont une longueur d'avance sur nous, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on ne peut pas les rattraper. Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur eux. Plus qu'ils ne le pensent. Nous devons tirer profit de cette situation.

- Je sais bien, soupira Marco. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ça, nous savions qu'il allait vouloir marquer le coup, mais de là à essayer de buter Sengoku !

- Si tu veux mon avis, il ne le fera pas immédiatement. Je pense qu'il espère y arriver d'ici un an ou deux, si il le tue c'est uniquement pour prendre sa place, et pour se faire il doit d'abord écarter ou éliminer les personnes gênantes. Il n'en est qu'au début, n'oublie pas cela, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Zeff, quand à lui, s'était muré dans une profonde réflexion. Ace compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

- On vous tient au courant, fit le blond avant de partir, entraînant le frère de Luffy avec lui.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ? lança Ace une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

- Mais bien sûr Chibi, répondit Marco en souriant. Juste le temps de passer chez un ami pour choper une caisse et j't'explique tout sur le chemin, ça te va ?

- Pourquoi pas commencer maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne vais pas t'expliquer maintenant.

Cette réponse agaça Ace au plus haut point, mais il se garda bien de tout commentaire, quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de son mentor avait changé et l'incitait à se taire.

Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, dans un lot de bâtiments de stockage désaffecté, ils arrivèrent devant un vieux hangar à l'air pas très accueillant. Un simple tube de métal d'environ 3 mètres empêchait le vieux volet mangé par la rouille de fermer l'accès au bâtiment. De vieilles carcasses de voitures étaient rassemblées dans un coin de la cours.

- Et t'espères vraiment qu'on va trouver une caisse pour faire autant de kilomètres ici ?

- Parle pas trop vite, Chibi, rétorqua simplement Marco. Franky, t'es là ?

- Aw ! N'est-ce pas la voix de Marco que j'entend là ? lança une voix de l'intérieur. Mon frère, ça fait un bail !

Un homme sortit du vieux hangar en s'essuyant les mains graisseuses sur une serviette dans le même état, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du plus jeune lorsqu'il reconnu l'individu.

En effet, celui-ci ne passait pas inaperçu, avec sa carrure plus qu'imposante, son slip de bain pour tout pantalon, sa chemise hawaïenne et, surtout, ses cheveux bleus. Par dessus le marché, Ace le reconnu comme étant l'un des voleurs de voitures le plus efficace de sa génération, durant presque dix ans il avait nargué la police, se servant au nez et à la barbe de la Marine. Sauf qu'il y a trois ans, plus personne n'en avait entendu parlé, il avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Par curiosité, le jeune homme avait fait quelques recherches, et après une habile visite sur le serveur de la Marine, il avait découvert que même le casier plus que fourni de cet homme avait mystérieusement disparu. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre le pourquoi de cette soudaine retraite.

- Qui m'amènes-tu là ? Un p'tit nouveau ? s'enquit Franky jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Ace.

- Portgas D. Ace, un des deux fils au vieux Barbe Blanche.

- Ah… fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

- Ace j'te présente…

- Je sais que c'est, sauf que je le connait sous le nom de Cutty Flam.

- Anciennement, maintenant c'est Franky. Mais comment sais-tu cela, jeune homme ?

- Disons que je suis plutôt curieux, c'est quand même bizarre qu'on n'entende plus parler de vous du jours au lendemain, alors j'me suis renseigné, voilà tout.

- Il fut un temps où il s'amusait à hacker le serveur de la Marine, précisa Marco.

- Héhé, un gamin rebelle en plus ! se réjoui-t-il. Bon t'as besoin d'une caisse je suppose ?

Marco acquiesça.

- Suivez-moi.

Ace eu tout de même un instant d'hésitation avant de passer sous le volet, doutant fortement de son immobilité. Cependant, son attention fut rapidement attirée par ce qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre du garagiste. Des dizaines voitures de toutes sortes, neuves ou en attente d'être remise en état peuplaient la salle.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil aux différents modèles, le jeune homme pu constater qu'il n'y avait presque que des modèles de luxe.

Le maître des lieux se dirigea vers une table et consulta un carnet.

- J'ai deux nouvelles Mercedes, une Mustang 1969 toute fraîche, une X1, et j'ai réussi à nous trouver une Lamborghini Aventador ! fit-il, apparemment très fier de sa trouvaille.

- Trop ostentatoire pour moi, tu me connais, répondit Marco avec amusement. Quel modèle les Mercedes ?

- Une CL noire et une E cabriolet anthracite.

Franky lui montra les deux voitures.

- Tu préfères laquelle, Chibi ?

Pas de réponse.

- Regarde, chuchota Franky en souriant de toute ses dents, portant son regard derrière le blond.

En effet, le temps de leur conversation, Ace avait repéré la Mustang récemment restaurée non loin et s'était approché du véhicule.

Il avait trouvé la voiture de ses rêves.

Noire comme la nuit, avec ses jantes et sa calandre flambant neuves, cette voiture avait quelques chose… d'animal. Et le jeune homme se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle.

- T'es tombé amoureux ?

La voix de Marco fit sursauter Ace, qui tout à sa contemplation ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il regarda son mentor sans comprendre puis fini quand même par répondre.

- Amoureux ? Dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est qu'une voiture.

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure.

- Et quelle voiture, je te l'accorde, ria-t-il doucement.

- Tu sais, gamin, tout voleur de voiture a connu ça, et je ne fait pas exception, fit remarquer Franky en s'approchant.

- Connu quoi ?

- Ce genre de truc, l'impression que la voiture est faite pour toi, que toi tu es fait pour la voiture. Ça se commande pas des trucs comme ça, ça te tombe dessus, comme si tu tombais amoureux. Sauf qu'une caisse c'est pas comme les femmes, elle ne te déçoit jamais ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire les deux jeunes hommes.

- Et toi, c'est quoi la tienne ? s'enquit Ace, curieux.

Franky se dirigea vers une Dodge, au fond de la salle.

- C'est elle. Dodge Challenger de 1971, une bête de 430 chevaux. La seule prise que j'ai gardée après avoir raccroché, sourit-il en laissant certain souvenir remonter à la surface.

- Elle est magnifique… s'extasia le jeune homme.

- Et lorsque je l'ai piquée elle était dans un état pitoyable ! Le gars n'en avait rien à foutre de sa voiture, ça m'a pris un bon bout de temps, mais le moteur était presque intact et elle roulait, ça m'a facilité les choses. Elle et moi avons vécu pas mal de choses après ça, mais je l'ai toujours retapée et voilà où nous en sommes.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il a déjà failli se tuer plus d'une fois avec cette caisse, lança Marco, resté près de la Mustang. C'est le problème aussi quand tu trouves ta voiture, tu manques plus souvent de crever qu'autre chose quand t'es au volant !

- Ça, c'est quand tu te mets dans des situations dangereuses, mais regarde, ça fait trois ans que je n'ai plus eu un seul accrochage alors que je la conduit tous les jours, s'opposa le garagiste.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il avant de s'adresser à Ace. Chibi, tu préfères laquelle des deux allemandes ? On va pas risquer de prendre la Mustang, Franky va la garder bien au chaud ici, n'est-ce pas mon frère ?

- Assurément, sourit le concerné.

Après un instant de réflexion, Ace porta son choix sur la cabriolet. Franky, se chargea de remplir les papiers pour qu'ils puissent prendre la route. Il avait aussi cette tâche délicate, immatriculer les voitures, leur remplir des contrats d'assurance au nom de l'une des différentes sociétés-écran que possédaient les Assassins. Et qui d'autre connaissait mieux ces combines qu'un voleur tel que Franky ?

Une fois tout ceci fait les deux jeunes purent enfin démarrer. Après avoir remercié une fois de plus le garagiste, Marco s'installa au volant et démarra.

- Il a beaucoup de goût ce Franky, commenta Ace au bout d'un certain temps.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire ! s'exclama Marco. Jamais qui que ce soit ne s'est plaint de ses choix. Il est seul au garage et il arrive à avoir constamment cinq ou six voitures prêtes à circuler. Je sais qu'il a son réseau pour se fournir, ce ne sont pas des voitures volées, mais par certaines combines il arrive à les avoir pour trois fois rien. Enfin, personne ne se mêle de ça, il nous fourni et nous lui faisons confiance. Jusque là ça a toujours bien marché.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'autoroute et le conducteur poussa un peu le bolide.

- Ahhh, j'adore les essence, soupira-t-il en accélérant encore, se délectant du bruit du moteur. Même rien qu'avec 388 chevaux, elle est exceptionnelle. J'adore les allemandes ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur, comme ça ?

- Mais j't'ennuie Chibi ! Tous les hommes aiment les belles voitures, tu sentira la même chose si tu conduis un jour ta belle !

- C'est pas ma « belle », c'est qu'une voiture, putain !

- C'est bien ce que je dit, pour le moment tu peux pas comprendre ! répliqua Marco en riant.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du plus jeune, mais Ace aurait juré qu'il avait laissé sa main un peu plus longtemps. Il jeta un regard à son vis-à-vis, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il avait si soudainement arrêté de rire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer le regard de Marco, qui ne regardait absolument pas la route.

- Heuuu… je crois que tu ferais mieux de regarder la route.

- Ah ? Tu crois ça ? répondit le plus vieux avant de sourire.

Au grand dam du jeune homme, il accéléra, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Leurs regards étaient accrochés, plongés l'un dans l'autre, et aucun des deux ne voulait stopper ce contact. Ace oublia soudainement qu'ils étaient à vive allure sur l'autoroute, il oublia que Marco ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme si il n'étaient plus que eux-deux.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha un peu et embrassa chastement les lèvres du plus vieux. Il se recula ensuite doucement, appréhendant légèrement sa réaction.

Marco ne réagit d'abord pas, mais un sourire éclaira finalement son visage et il se re-concentra sur la route. Le plus jeune cru qu'il n'aurait droit à aucun autre geste, mais au bout d'un certain temps la main du blond vint s'emparer de la sienne, posée sur sa cuisse.

Au bout de deux heures, la nuit était tombée et ils filaient toujours à vive allure vers une destination qu'Ace ignorait toujours. Cependant, Marco décida tout de même de s'arrêter à une station service histoire de manger un peu, car ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se restaurer lorsqu'ils étaient au Baratie.

Lorsque le plus vieux retira sa main, Ace ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu. *Je deviens complètement ridicule !* s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Ils attrapèrent des sandwich et Marco pris un café bien fort, car il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils ne tardèrent pas avant de se remettre en route.

Un fois à nouveau sur l'autoroute, son sandwich englouti, Marco pris la parole.

- Alors, n'avais-tu pas certaines questions à me poser ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Bien sûr que si, mais j'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais pas en parler, alors j'ai attendu que tu le veuilles bien, répliqua Ace avant de mordre dans son dernier morceau.

- C'est long à expliquer, mais ne m'interromps pas, c'est compliqué et j'arriverai jamais à la fin si tu me coupes à tout bout d'champs. Pigé ?

- Pigé.

- Bien. Le gars qu'nous allons voir s'appelle Sanji, c'est le fils adoptif du vieux Zeff, et aussi un Assassin. Le Baratie étant l'un des plus prestigieux restaurant du pays, tu t'doutes bien qu'les Templiers s'y rendent souvent. Ils ignorent évidement qu'il appartient à un Assassin, c'qui fait bien notre affaire, en fin de compte. Il y a plus ou moins un mois un habitué surnommé Fullbody dans le milieu y est allé et ce gars là est un vrai con qui sait pas tenir sa langue, il a révélé à la femme qui l'accompagnait qu'il était Templier et qu'il connaissait très bien leur chef. Et il a aussi révélé leur une partie de leur plan, ou tout du moins il a essayer de le faire comprendre à la femme, qui blonde comme elle était a rien pigé apparemment. Heureusement parce que sinon le vieux Jango aurait du s'occuper d'elle… Enfin, soit, toujours est-il que Zeff a directement compris ce qu'il voulait faire… On avait déjà pas mal de soupçons depuis un certain temps, mais avec ce que ce gars a dit on est à présent certains, et ça ne surprend personne.

" Ce qu'il nous manque encore c'est le vrai nom du chef des Templiers, il est connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire et prend beaucoup de précaution pour ne que sa véritable identité ne soit pas divulguée, car d'après notre pote Fullbody, ce gars fait carrément partie du gouvernement et côtoie souvent les hommes les plus influents du pays, pays qui je te le rappelle est le plus puissant du monde. Et l'autre abruti a dit aussi cette phrase qui n'fait que confirmer c'qu'on pensait depuis un bout de temps: « Bientôt, mon chef sera le gars le plus puissant du monde. » Et qui est le gars le plus puissant du monde pour le moment ?

- Sengoku… souffla Ace, abasourdi.

- Exactement, reprit Marco. Et Sengoku n'est pas seulement le président de notre pays, c'est aussi l'Amiral en chef de la Marine, et donc des forces armées les plus puissantes du monde. Et d'après nous, une fois à la tête de la Marine, il s'en servira pour pouvoir atteindre les autres pays et se façonner l'empire dont il a toujours rêver.

- Il veut déclencher une nouvelle guerre mondiale ! s'exclama Ace, pour qui les pièces du puzzle se mettaient doucement en place.

- T'as tout compris Chibi !

- Mais… La mort de mon père à quelques chose à voir avec cette histoire ?

- Il était très bien renseigné là dessus. Mieux que tu ne le penses.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Chez les franc-maçons, il existe quatre chefs, surnommé les quatre empereurs. Si tu veux leur donner un niveau sur l'échelle sociale, ils se trouvent sur un pied d'égalité avec Sengoku. Autant te dire que ce sont des gars vraiment bien renseignés.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Shanks est l'un d'eux… ton frère y est fort attaché non ? J'crois même savoir que son chapeau de paille lui vient du roux, pas vrai ?

- Attend, tu veux dire que…

- Ton père était un empereur chez les francs-maçons. Et accessoirement le meilleur ami de Shanks.

Les souvenirs de l'enlèvement de Luffy lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Leur père était absent depuis trois mois et ne donnait plus de nouvelles, ce qui était fréquent chez lui. Ses deux fils avaient appris à se débrouiller seuls et n'avaient désormais plus besoin de leur père pour vivre. Ace n'avait jamais parlé de son boulot pas très net, ni de ses talents en informatique. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père outre mesure, sachant que son boulot le prenait beaucoup. Newgate faisait entièrement confiance à son aîné.

Ainsi, lorsque Luffy avait été enlevé, ses ravisseurs avaient sommé Ace de ne pas prévenir leur père. Bien que la requête lui ait paru un peu bizarre, il n'avait rien oser demander de plus et s'était contenter de suivre leurs instructions à la lettre, c'est à dire qu'il devait fournir les dossiers demandés dans les plus brefs délais.

Alors qu'il se tuait à la tâche, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était venu le trouver en lui disant qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait et qu'il pouvait les aider. Trois jours plus tard le jeune homme retrouvait son frère.

Peu après l'homme était revenu et s'était présenté comme étant Shanks, le patron des banques Ikeda. Entreprise banquaire la plus rentable au monde, soit dit en passant.

Plus les souvenirs remontaient, plus ce qu'avait dit Marco était plausible et logique. Jamais Ace ou Luffy n'avaient su quel métier leur père faisait, ils savaient juste qu'il partait dix mois l'année pour ses affaires, les laissants seul avec la vieille Dadan qui les avait élevés durement.

Assez perturbé par toutes ces révélations, Ace se laissa finalement gagner par un demi-sommeil, la Mercedes filant toujours sur l'autoroute.

* * *

**Voilà ! :D **

**Review ? Siouplaiiiiiiiiiiit ! **

**A la prochaine ! **


	12. The little dog and hyena

**Amis du jour, bonjour. Amis du soir, bonsoir. **

**Nouveau chapitre... en retard ? Arf, on dirait bien, ouais x) Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, je n'avais simplement pas la tête à corriger ce chapitre qui était depuis longtemps écrit. Cependant, je doit bien avouer qu'être clouée au lit m'a donné une certaine motivation, de même que les review géniales que je reçois encore. D'ailleurs, merci infiniment ! **

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

_Aire d'autoroute, 2h18 du matin._

Ace ressentit de plus en plus de courbatures au fur et à mesure que le sommeil le quittait. Quelque peu désorienté en voyant que la voiture ne roulait plus, il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en fait arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute et sortit pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il trouva Marco assit non loin sur le dossier d'un banc, une cigarette à la main.

Le regard orienté vers le ciel, le blond ne l'avait pas vu sortir de la voiture. Ace pris le temps de regarder cet homme à la lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard; il se surprit à le trouver magnifique à cet instant. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant était maintenant parcouru de frissons à la simple vue de l'Assassin à peine éclairé par la lune.

Quelques temps plus tôt, il se serait pensé fou, mais à présent le fait de nourrir des pensées tendres envers cet homme lui semblait normal, et sa présence presque vitale. Avant, il se moquait sans se cacher des personnes qui parlaient de leurs moitié comme si elle était réellement telle, la comparant au soleil, la plaçant au centre de leur monde comme si il n'y avait rien de plus important que la personne à leur côtés. Aujourd'hui, il commençait à les comprendre.

- Bien dormi, Chibi ? demanda Marco lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha.

- Humpf, disons que je préfère quand même mon lit, répondit-il en faisant craquer sa nuque puis ses épaules.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'Assassin, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux, à peine troublé par le bruit de l'autoroute. Sans un mot, Marco jeta son mégot à terre, passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui. Presque naturellement, Ace répondit à son étreinte en lui entourant la taille de ses bras. Il sentit une main glisser doucement sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton pour lui relever le visage et fut surpris du regard qu'il rencontra lorsqu'il leva les yeux. Il y découvrit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ces iris bleus. Une lueur à la fois froide et brûlante en même temps. Sérieuse mais cependant joueuse. Il ne savait comment la décrire.

Elle était… irréelle.

Marco se pencha légèrement et vint cueillir doucement les lèvres du jeune homme. Lentement il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Il fit preuve d'une telle douceur que Ace n'osait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser guider, de peur de briser ce moment. Alors que leurs rares échanges avaient toujours été relativement brutaux et animaux, l'un tentant constamment de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, celui-ci avait plus l'air d'une supplique de la part de Marco.

Ace avait clairement l'impression que c'était cela: un appel à l'aide. Mais pourquoi ? L'image du mur de la chambre d'Alabasta lui vint comme un flash dans son esprit, aussitôt chassée par un désir montant.

Lorsque le baiser pris fin, chacun pris le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre, et Marco afficha un fin sourire, sa main caressant légèrement le visage du jeune homme. À ce moment, Ace compris qu'il venait d'ouvrir une brèche dans le coeur de cet homme à l'expression toujours rieuse, et se rendit compte qu'il acceptait d'y plonger, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

_Île perdue au milieu de nulle part, quelque part dans la mer de Log Town, 10h32._

Rayleigh et Luffy venaient de poser leurs bagages devant un bungalow. Le seul de la parcelle de terre cernée par la mer. Bien que sauvage, le lieu donnait l'impression d'avoir été discrètement entretenu par une main humaine. Les arbustes avaient été taillés, les mauvaises herbes étaient inexistantes le long du chemin gravillonné menant à la porte d'entrée et l'herbe autour de l'habitacle n'était pas très haute, ce qui contrastait assez avec le reste de la végétation plutôt luxuriante.

Luffy était émerveillé par un tel paysage. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus pipé mot depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué, aidant distraitement le vieil Assassin à porter les sacs de voyage. Ce fut finalement le léger grincement de la porte d'entrée qui le sortit de sa contemplation muette.

- C'est magnifique ! C'est à toi ?

- En effet, je m'y rendais souvent du temps où j'étais encore un Assassin. Ici, il n'y a pas de réseau, pas de télé, donc pas d'emmerdeur. Quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir, c'était le meilleur endroit dont je puisse rêver.

- Et on vient y faire quoi ?

- Patience, jeune homme. Aide moi à nous installer, après je t'expliquerai tout.

Malgré les protestation de Luffy, le vieil homme ne flancha pas et fini par obtenir un semblant de bonne volonté de sa part. Il le fit entrer directement dans une cuisine équipée et lui fit ensuite traîner son sac jusque dans une chambre située sur la gauche avec une petite salle de bain attenante.

Le jeune homme s'installa rapidement, trop pressé de connaître enfin les véritables raisons de ce voyage. Autant que son esprit volontairement insouciant voulait lui faire comprendre, la situation des Assassins était grave. Archigrave, même. Il ne voyait donc pas comment, de cette île perdue, Rayleigh pourrait lui venir en aide ou lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. Il savait cependant qu'il y avait une explication valable. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de solution.

Finalement, une fois qu'il fut installé dans ce qui serait sa chambre durant -il le pressentait- un certain temps, Luffy se rendit dans la pièce principale où l'ancien Assassin avait pris soin d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. L'espace, bien que relativement restreint, était bien aménagé et agréable à vivre. Luffy se fit la remarque que cela ressemblait en tout point à Rayleigh, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque cadre photo ou objet vraiment personnel.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne vit aucun intérêt à connaître le passé de son nouveau maître, et cessa de se poser ces questions. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait le vieil homme.

Au bout de dix minutes, Rayleigh l'invita à le suivre dehors. Bien que le soleil fut généreusement présent, un léger vent frais ainsi que la protection opaque de la végétation contre les rayons chaleureux les incitèrent à mettre un pull. Luffy se laissa guider à travers la forêt luxuriante de l'île et s'émerveilla une fois de plus devant la beauté tranquille du décors. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de quitter Fushia, qui était certes un petit village plein de charme, mais qui restait tout de même non loin de la ville et qui devait subir en première ligne les affronts de la rurbanisation. Le jeune homme comprenait à présent pourquoi les anciens du village se plaignaient du nouvel afflux de « bureaucrates antipathiques possédant une ribambelle de rejetons tout aussi insupportables ».

Il se demanda comment son père avait été accueilli lorsqu'il était venu s'installer peu après la mort de sa femme. Luffy n'avait à l'époque que quatre ans, et il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir du début de leur vie à la campagne.

Lorsque la nouvelle de l'accident était parvenue aux oreilles du patriarche, celui-ci se trouvait -comme toujours à cette époque de l'année- à l'étranger. Il ne lui avait pourtant fallu que deux jours pour revenir auprès de ses fils. Luffy était trop jeune pour réaliser vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il demandait seulement de temps à autres pourquoi elle ne revenait pas. Ace, quand à lui, c'était une autre affaire.

L'aîné s'était subitement renfermé sur lui-même. Malgré ses sept ans, il avait pris avec une étonnante maturité la mort de sa mère, faisant comprendre à tous ceux présent au moment où la nouvelle lui fut annoncée qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait cependant pas versé une seule larme devant les autres, s'était contenté de baisser la tête et de filer dans sa chambre en entraînant son jeune frère avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, et seulement à ce moment là, il s'était laissé aller. Il avait pris le jeune Luffy un peu perdu dans ses bras, et s'était enfin abandonné à cette crise de larmes qui allait si bien avec ce sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait envahi une heure auparavant. Luffy, bien que ne comprenant pas très bien la situation, avait serré son grand frère contre lui de toutes ses forces et avait attendu.

Le lendemain, Ace était venu trouver son père au petit déjeuner et avait demandé à déménager, sans donner de véritable raison; Edward Newgate n'en avait pas besoin. Deux mois plus tard il faisait l'acquisition de cette vieille ferme abandonnée dans ce village reculé qu'était Fushia. Ce fut seulement lorsque qu'ils furent installés que les deux jeunes frères donnèrent l'impression d'avoir tourné la page.

Tout ce dont Luffy se souvenait, c'était des visages chaleureux des autres habitants, de leur gentillesse, et de leur capacité exceptionnelle à lui pardonner toutes ses bêtises. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école, il passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer dans les vieilles rues étroites pleines de charme, là où les voitures ne pouvaient s'avancer, où la terrasse du seul café du village était bondée les fins d'après-midi. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Cet afflux de souvenirs emplit le jeune homme d'une certaine nostalgie. Il regrettait amèrement ce temps d'insouciance qu'il savait révolu à jamais.

Il finirent par atteindre une petite clairière cernée par la végétation dense. Les immenses branches de plusieurs arbres projetaient une ombre salvatrice sur l'étendue d'herbe.

- La plus grande qualité recherchée chez un Assassin, commença Rayleigh d'une voix forte, est sa force d'esprit. Elle est parfois décuplée chez quelques-uns, dont moi. Nous nous servons de cette capacité pour rendre nos tâches moins violentes en nous évitant ainsi de mettre en danger des innocents ou plus discrètes pour nous permettre d'être plus rapides. Les Assassins appellent ce don le Haki.

Luffy hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas de question jusque là.

- Ce don peut nous être très utile, si il est utilisé à bon escient et au bon moment. Cependant il faut aussi une grande sagesse pour avoir le droit de l'acquérir, car un tel pouvoir te donne l'ascendant sur toutes les autres personnes ne le possédant pas, et toi comme moi savons ce que la sensation de puissance absolue peut donner comme idées à un homme mal avisé. Chaque Assassin apprend en général à le maîtriser seul, peu à peu, au fil des années. C'est une chose dangereuse, Luffy.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu possèdes le Haki en toi, je le perçois dans ton aura, et ton Haki est de ceux qu'on ne ressent que très rarement. Il est surpuissant.

- Ah bon, j'ressent rien moi, répondit le jeune homme, plutôt curieux.

Ce commentaire fit sourire le vieil homme, qui ne se départit pourtant pas de son air sérieux.

- Comme je le disait, ce pouvoir s'acquière avec l'expérience et la sagesse, au fil des combats et des coups dur. Cependant, la situation plutôt urgente l'exigeant, je t'ai emmené ici afin de te l'enseigner.

- Hein ? Tu va m'apprendre à utiliser mon cerveau ?

- Ton esprit, pas ta cervelle ! lâcha Rayleigh d'un ton exaspéré, avant de se radoucir. Enfin, bref, regarde.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Il peut te permettre de prédire les mouvements de ton adversaires ou sa position lorsque tu es handicapé comme par un manque de lumière. Autour de nous, je perçois une dizaine de petits animaux répartis sur un rayon de vingts mètres.

- Et tu sais ce qu'ils font ?

- Au départ, tu auras énormément de mal à le ressentir. Mais oui, je sais ce qu'ils font et si je veux avoir une image très claire dans mon esprit, il suffit que je me focalise sur un animal en particulier. Cependant, avec les années, on apprend à voir de plus en plus nettement notre environnement de cette façon. Ainsi lorsque tu es contre plusieurs ennemis, il t'es possible d'esquiver plusieurs attaques simultanées sans même avoir à jeter un coup d'oeil autour de toi. Vas-y, frappe moi.

Bien qu'étonné, Luffy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entama un puissant uppercut en direction de son côté droit. Son poing allait atteindre sa cible lorsque l'Assassin se déporta vivement et attrapa le poignet exposé du jeune homme. Son bras élastique étant bloqué, ce fut le corps de Luffy qui se mit en mouvement et, son élan étant plutôt conséquent, il fut expédié plusieurs mètres plus loin à la lisière du bois.

- Bordel mais comment tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il se fut remis sur ses jambes.

- Je l'ai lu en toi, dans ton esprit, Luffy. C'est ce que je vais t'apprendre ici, lorsque tu retourneras en ville, tu seras totalement différent. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je te promet que tu vas en baver, acheva-t-il en souriant.

_Domaine lugubre perdu au milieu de la forêt lugubre, 18h30._

Depuis leur dernière discussion lors de l'entraînement, Zoro sentait qu'un froid planait entre lui et son Maître d'arme. Il ne savait cependant dire si ce furent les souvenirs de sa fille ou les précédentes paroles de son élève qui rendaient Mihawk si distant.

Début d'après-midi , Mihawk était sortit pour un rendez-vous avec l'un de ses frères assassin, celui-ci ayant refusé de venir jusqu'au domaine. Nami était cependant toujours là, à mener toute sa petite équipe de domestiques d'une main de fer.

Exaspéré par la voix stridente de la jeune rousse, Zoro décida d'aller se détendre sur la terrasse. Un verre de whisky avec glaçon à la main, seul avec ses pensées, son esprit se dirigea vers Luffy. Il se surpris à simplement se demander si il était en sécurité en ce moment, et il se rendit compte que le jeune homme ne lui manquait pas plus que cela. Oh bien sûr il avait déjà ressentit cela lorsqu'il songeait à lui alors qu'il supportait l'un des innombrables exercices de Mihawk, mais il avait mis ce léger sentiment d'indifférence sur le compte de la concentration et la fatigue.

Pourtant, même reposé et confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de jardin, il avait exactement les même pensées. Il avait beau se chercher d'abord de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui, et ensuite des raisons pour trouver une once de culpabilité enfouie en lui-même, le fait de savoir le jeune homme loin de lui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Cependant, songer à Ace le fit sourire, il l'imaginait très bien en train de subir les tortures du vieux Dragon, lui qui n'avait jamais envie de faire grand chose, il devait être servit ! Ace était son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme, celui qui l'avait aidé à sortir d'innombrables mauvaises situations. Lui qui, sous son étiquette de gosse de riche, avait su gagner la confiance et l'amitié du gamin perturbé et rejeté de tous. C'était certain, il lui devait une fière chandelle à celui-là.

Il imagina alors rester ici, même lorsqu'ils auraient le droit de se retrouver, ou alors trouver une demeure coupée du monde lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment d'argent pour se payer ce luxe. Au final, vivre avec lui-même lui avait toujours suffit, Ace et Luffy étant simplement les personnes l'aidant à survivre dans ce monde de fous.

Un cri strident le sortit soudain de ses songes. Ses sens -nouvellement découverts et acquis- aux aguets, il passa une main sous son tee-shirt et retira la dague coincée dans son jeans. Il sonda rapidement les pièces à l'aide de son esprit et localisa un homme inconnu dans le salon. Aussi vif et discret qu'un chat, il se faufila jusqu'à la pièce concernée et se planqua contre le mur pour ne pas être repéré. Il songea à cet instant qu'un flingue ne serait vraiment pas de trop, mais Mihawk ne s'en était jamais servit, préférant utiliser les bons vieux lancers de couteaux pour éliminer un ennemi à distance.

Sauf que lui, il était nul au lancer de couteaux. _Putain pourquoi il revient pas le vieux ?!_

Bien qu'indécis quand à la décision à prendre, Zoro ne perdit pas son sang froid et attendit encore un peu avant de se montrer, suivant les mouvement du bonhomme grâce à son haki.

L'individu était en train de retourner toute la pièce, vraisemblablement en train de chercher quelque chose. Il se dirigeait peu à peu vers le coin où Zoro se cachait. Le jeune homme décida donc d'attendre qu'il soit à sa portée, histoire de ne pas se faire avoir si l'autre était quand à lui bien équipé.

Tout en gardant l'intrus dans le viseur de son esprit, Zoro passa en revue les autres pièces à la recherche de blessés. Heureusement, il ne perçut que des assommés. L'homme faisait un travail propre.

Lorsqu'il fut à portée, le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de sa cachette, profita de son effet de surprise pour attraper le bras droit -effectivement armé- de l'homme et le remonter dans son dos, à la limite de la fracture, tout en pressant sa dague sur la gorge offerte. Il repoussa l'arme tombée au sol d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya sous le canapé le plus proche.

- Tu sais que ça se fait pas de foutre le bordel dans les maisons des gens, comme ça ? siffla-t-il en empoignant encore un peu plus le bras.

- T'es qui ? Le p'tit chien de Mihawk ? persiffla l'homme dont le visage devenait rouge sous la douleur.

- Roronoa Zoro, pour vous servir ! répondit-il avant de casser le bras dans un superbe hurlement.

Il profita que le type se laissait tomber à terre pour attraper l'autre bras, mettre un genoux sur l'épaule, et la lui déboiter d'un coup sec.

Nami passa discrètement la tête pas la la porte entrouverte. Un simple signe de tête fut suffisant pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Elle retourna donc s'occuper des domestiques terrorisés ou inconscients.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'intrus scotché sur une chaise et bâillonné, toujours dans le salon, la plupart des domestiques sortit de leur sommeil forcé s'occupant des autres, Mihawk toujours absent, Zoro s'empara du revolver encore sous le canapé et étudia un peu l'arme en attendant que l'intrus ne se réveille. Un Colt Detective Special, noir, six cartouches au chargeur. Travail propre, certes, mais pas discret si la situation venait à déraper. _En même temps, dans ce trou paumé…_

Un grognement l'arracha à sa contemplation.

- La belle au bois dormant daigne enfin se réveiller ?

- Connard ! Tu sais pas de qui tu t'attires les faveurs en me bousillant comme ça, haleta l'homme.

Zoro pris un peu de temps pour l'étudier, le sachant déjà légèrement plus grand que lui. La peau bronzée contrastait étrangement avec les cheveux blonds comme les blés recouvrant en partie une balafre sur le côté droit du front, une petite mâchoire carrée, de grands yeux à l'air relativement peu sympathique et une bouche large donnaient à l'homme des allures de… _de hyène_.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda finalement le jeune homme sans cesser de jouer avec le revolver, marchant lentement devant le cambrioleur.

- Ce que l'on appelle un homme de main, avec d'autres hommes de mains sous ses ordres, ce qui fait que tu viens de te faire une sacrée branlée d'ennemis, tenta de l'intimider le blessé.

Sans grand succès.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? continua Zoro d'un air imperturbable.

- Chercher un truc, ça te regarde pas, _little dog_.

Il grimaça à l'entende du surnom et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule démise. Ce qui, au stade où elle en était, donna à l'homme envie de hurler.

- Que venais-tu chercher ?

- Un petit secret à ton Maître, caché ici selon mon patron.

- Pour qui tu bosses ?

- C'est des affaires de grand, _little dog_, tu peux pas comprendre.

Cette fois-ci, Zoro agrippa franchement l'épaule gauche de son invité surprise et se pencha à son oreille alors que celui-ci hurlait à plein poumons.

- Pour. Qui. Tu. Bosses ? répéta-t-il avec une lenteur extrême.

- Va te faire foutre ! parvint à articuler l'homme.

Zoro ne relâcha la pression de sa main que lorsque la pièce redevint enfin silencieuse.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mihawk faisait enfin son apparition, une expression soucieuse gravée sur son visage froid. Zoro ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Putain de merde t'étais passé où ?!

- Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant, et cet homme n'est autre que l'un des nombreux sous-fifre de celui que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? C'est un Assassin ?!

Décidément, cette soirée devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

- Malheureusement, je dois bien l'avouer. Je dois aussi admettre cependant que je ne suis même pas étonné qu'il se soit tourné vers les Templiers, il a toujours été là où les choses lui paraissaient les plus attrayante et divertissantes.

- Quoi ?! Un Assassin vous trahi juste parce qu'il se fait chier ?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s'énerva encore un peu plus Zoro.

- Eh bien, il a toujours choisi ses contrats selon son envie, jamais selon l'importance de ceux-ci, il allait là où il prenait le plus son pied. Cependant, il n'a jamais mené l'un d'eux à mal, ce qui fait qu'il est devenu l'un des Assassins les plus respectés de la confrérie.

- Mais pourquoi serait-il allé chez les Templiers ? Et comment en es-tu certain ? C'est tordu quand même.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, notre ami se réveille, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme. Bonsoir, Bellamy.

Le dénommé Bellamy se tortilla légèrement en grimaçant. Mihawk fit le tour de la chaise, cherchant d'éventuelles blessures.

- Je lui ai pété le bras et déboîté l'autre épaule, expliqua -non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix- Zoro en voyant sa mine étonnée.

- Malin, je ne suis cependant pas certain de vouloir savoir où tu as appris ça, sourit légèrement l'Assassin en lui jetant un regard.

- Le collège. Une épaule c'est facilement ré-emboîtable quand on s'y prend assez tôt, répondit Zoro en lui rendant son sourire.

Mihawk se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme.

- Alors, Bellamy, si tu nous disais ce que Doflamingo a derrière la tête ?

- Va te faire foutre, Mihawk !

Un craquement cartilagineux se fit soudain entendre dans la pièce.

- Moi, au moins, je l'ai pas fait saigner. Si Nami m'engueule à cause des taches je dirai que c'est de ta faute ! lança Zoro, qui au final était assez amusé.

- Mihawk putain ! Sale enculé !

Cette fois, ce fut le côté droit de la mâchoire qui en pris pour son grade.

- Dit moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sinon j'ai un coin tout prêt pour toi dans les bois, menaça Mihawk d'un ton sans appel.

Zoro, vint se placer derrière Bellamy et lui posa simplement ses mains sur les épaules. Une ombre de panique passa sur son visage. Il gardait cependant les lèvres closes, comme si le fait de révéler ce qu'il savait allait entraîner de bien pires choses que le fait de se faire tabasser par l'Assassin et son élève.

- OK, commençons par autre chose, concéda finalement Mihawk. Est-ce que Doflamingo s'est fait des potes parmi les Templiers ?

- J'ai… j'ai entendu dire que ouais…

- Avant ou après l'assassinat de Newgate ?

Pas de réponse.

Mihawk leva discrètement les yeux vers Zoro. Le jeune homme compris le signal et serra fortement l'épaule meurtrie, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Bellamy.

- Avant ! Avant ! C'est lui qui… c'est lui qui l'a vu en dernier avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer !

- C'est lui qui l'a attiré là bas ?

La question fit naître un air étonné sur le visage de Zoro, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais su grand chose sur la mort de l'homme d'affaires. Apprendre qu'il avait été pris dans un quelconque piège inquiétait un peu le jeune homme. Si ils avaient réussi à avoir l'un des empereurs, c'est qu'ils étaient forts. Très forts.

- Ou- Ouais.

Mihawk quitta ensuite Bellamy des yeux pour poser un regard perçant sur son jeune élève, comme si il voulait le préparer à ce qu'il allait dire.

- C'est lui qui l'a torturé ?

Cette fois, ce furent ses jambes qui bougèrent, manquant de se dérober sous son poids. _Luffy et Ace ne doivent jamais savoir ça !_

- Entre autres… Il faut dire qu'il n'y a que lui pour causer des dégâts pareils.

- Y avait-il d'autres Assassins avec lui ?

- Non, j'étais le seul au courant mais il n'a même pas voulu que je sois présent, il savait qu'il pourrait se défendre de toute façon.

- Permet moi de douter de tes propos, cette fois.

Un coup de genoux de la part de Zoro sur son bras fracturé lui arracha un hurlement. Il se mis ensuite à parler tellement vite que Mihawk du se pencher légèrement pour tenter de comprendre.

- Non ! J'te jure ! Il avait dit au vieux qu'il avait un truc super important à lui dire, que seuls eux-deux devaient être au courant ! Il disait qu'il détenait enfin les renseignements qu'il cherchait sans cesse à obtenir ! J'te jure, putain !

- D'accord, d'accord. Je te crois. Bon, et que venais-tu faire chez moi ?

- Chercher des retranscriptions de conversations téléphoniques. Du temps très court où tu avais réussi à mettre sa ligne sur écoute. Paraît que tu les laisses ici, quelque part.

- En effet, mais tu ne saurais les trouver.

- Ouais ! J'avais pensé ton p'tit chien plus facile à gérer ! J'me suis joliment planté ! Rien que pour ça Doflamingo va me foutre une belle branlée !

Le silence retomba et Mihawk se mis à arpenter la pièce calmement, visiblement plongé dans une grande réflexion. Après plusieurs minutes, il regarda enfin l'homme de main.

- Bellamy, je vais te laisser partir, va dire à notre très cher Doflamingo que la partie est loin, très loin d'être terminée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Zoro.

- Tu sais comment assommer proprement ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme d'un sourire inquiétant en glissant son pouce sur le dessus de la nuque du traître avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans le cartilage situé à la base du crâne.

Bellamy perdit connaissance instantanément.

* * *

**Bon, ceci étant fait, je vais m'attaquer dès maintenant au chapitre suivant !**

**Review ? Pour me motiver... un peu ? xD**

**A plush !**


End file.
